Return of the Dream Warriors
by Bazzano03
Summary: It's been two years and there have been no problems, but now Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise, after a dream where he has come back for real and an injury, can they stop Freddy or is this the end for the dream warriors.


**The Return of the Dream Warriors**

**Characters: Nancy Thompson, Neil Gordon, Kristen Parker, Roland Kincaid, Joey Peterson, Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, Dan Jordon, Debbie Stevens, Sheila Kopecky, Max, Donald Thompson, and Freddy Krueger, special appearances :Elizabeth Simms and Eric Carver**

**Summary: It's been two years since the events of the Dream Warriors and Kristen is having premonitions of something on the rise that is going to after the rest of their group, after a dream that causes him to come back for real, and a injury, will they be able to stop him or is that it for the dream warriors and their friends.**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing of the Nightmare on Elm Street series or the characters, they belong to Wes Craven and New Line Cinema. The story belongs to me everything else belong to the director and the movie company.**

**Warnings: With this being a scary story, I'm going to drag some of the lines from the fourth movie out, after that it is completely altered reality, and there is going to be the usual amount of gore and profanity, so as to that, this is for teenagers 14 and up and adults and there is going to be a mention of one of Stephen King's movies and you will be surprised, there will also be a few flashbacks and a bit of information from the third movie and what wasn't in the movie in this chapter as well as chapter 2, and they will cover a lot of stuff that hadn't been able to fit into a two hour movie and now on with the show and they will be in the first person point of view of each character.**

**They will also cover the dialog from the movie between the actors and what happened in the areas we didn't see at the time, which means the dialog from the third movie and some of it from the forth, but after that it is completely altered universe. The other issue is that the two doctors who did the damage in the third movie are going to get what they deserve after killing the three members of the group, so this is going to finally show what happens to them after the events of Dream Warriors and what the quartets parents are going to do with the information and what happened if things had gotten caught before it went that far in the direction of the sixth movie as he destroyed the town.**

**Also they never showed just how much the kids meant to each other and this is going to show what that did to Kristen before she meant the rest of their new gang during the fourth movie, so some of it is going to get really intense. I'm also going to start it off slowly and it will start building as it continues, so the first three chapters are mostly memories of what happened during the trio's time in the hospital, their childhood, the aftermath of the final battle before Dream Master and Freddy's personal history so this is going to be taking a while to finish, so hang tight, because this is going to get interesting. And now, on with the show...**

**Chapter 1: The First Nightmare**

Kristen Parker was walking down the side-walk heading to her house and saw a nine year old girl sitting on the side-walk working on a chalk drawing and she couldn't tell what is was she was working on from her position and moved closer to speak to her as she moved closer, it started taking shape and she saw the image of a house that her friend and older sister, Nancy Thompson, told her about and knew what this could mean if she was having these nightmares again and got ready for what was coming. "Hello little girl, do you live here?" she asked the girl and she giggled before answering her.

"No body lives here." she said and Kristen felt her heart starting to pound as she asked the next question. "Where's Freddy?" she asked and the girl gave another giggle before answering. "He's not home." she said and turned back to the drawing and moved her hand and Kristen saw a picture of Freddy standing in the window of the drawing and she gulped as she backed up a minute later it started pouring and she had to get out of the rain, but before she could move she saw the door of the house open and started walking up the front path and heard the song that meant one thing and one thing only to her, trouble.

"One, two Freddy is coming for you, three, four better lock your door, five, six grab your crucifix, seven, eight gotta stay up late, nine, ten never sleep again." the kids who were doing jump rope were chanting as she went into the house and saw a tricycle falling down the stairs before turning around and seeing it from the other angle and the front door slammed.

**In the Real World**

Roland Kincaid and Joey Peterson were going to see a movie that night and were discussing her concerns as they headed to the theater. "You think she is over thinking this?" Joey asked and Kincaid nodded. "I think so, nothing has happened in two years, and the last thing we need is a repeater of our time in the hospital, so for the time being let's keep an eye out." he said and before Joey could say anything they heard a pair of voices they knew way too well.

"Alright guys, what are you doing at the movie theater on a school night?" Neil Gordon asked them and gave a smile to let them know they weren't in trouble with them. "Hi Doctor Gordon, Nancy." Joey said to them and they smiled. "Hi Joey, Kincaid, how are things going right now." Nancy Thompson asked and Kincaid sighed as he explained their concerns over their team-mate and sister. "Alright, but Kris's nightmares are starting, and she is bringing us back in again, I don't know if she is over thinking this or what." he said and Neil looked at Nancy.

"What do you think Nancy?" he asked and she thought it over. "I'm not sure, she is more sensitive than the boys are and can sense if there is trouble especially since she can sense all four of us now, after what happened when Joey was captured, but I think we better get this checked out, before it does start again." she said and he looked at the boys. "What were you going to see?" he asked and Kincaid smiled as he answered him.

"We're going to see Creepshow 2 actually, you want to join us?" he asked and the two looked at each other before looking at them. "Sure, I don't mind a scary movie." Neil said to him and they went to the booth and got their tickets and drinks. " If this is anything like the other King novels, I'm probably going to be sick to my stomach by the end of this." she said and Joey looked at her at that. "Considering that we had to live through a psychotic dream demon and what he did to our friends and nearly did to you and your father, I'd say this doesn't even come close." he said and the quartet sat back in their chairs as the movie started.

**In the Dream World:**

As Kristen started looking over the house the noises were beginning to get to her, and she was feeling her nerves beginning to get frayed because of it as she looked around and saw a skewered pig on the table and moved closer and it suddenly jumped at her and she screamed as she backed up. As she looked around her, she saw a blast of lightning and it suddenly came flying through the window and hit a some dishes on the counter, and she backed up and the next blast suddenly sent her flying out of the kitchen and through the cellar door.

After landing she saw that she wasn't in the house any more, but the boiler room and started feeling panicked as she looked at around and trying to keep calm as she started repeating it to maintain control since she knew that her fear would only make him stronger and she was trying to keep from giving him any fuel if he was in the room with her.

"Stay calm Kristen, stay calm." she said as she was looking around as she saw some steam beginning to come off the boiler and knew they were coming close to him coming back as she heard a whistle go off.

**The Real World**

As Neil sat there watching the first part of the movie he thought over what he knew of one of his favorite patients, and when he had met her for the first time, she had been brought in after a trip to the emergency room and was panicking because the orderlies wanted to sedate her, and he wasn't sure of the reason before Nancy came into the room and took care of calming her down for them.

As he thought of that his first memory of her came to his mind and Nancy telling him the reason for why she knew how to work so easily with the kids and what was the start of their relationship as well, as well as his connection to the kids and where he was going to become like them in dealing with Krueger and finding the truth as he saw the tombstone of the nun who was the mother of the man who his young friends were nearly killed by and he had lost four of them because of that monster.

It took a bit of time for Kristen to relax around him, but by the middle of the week, she was completely comfortable, since he had allowed her to open up to him and he could read her the same way that the rest of the group could and after getting back to the hospital with a broken arm, he went to check on her and nearly felt his heart give out because of it after two members of his group were killed and Joey in a coma and he now knew the reason why, his determination of keeping the rest of his patients alive had grown and she was the one who had the power to take Freddy down and with the rest of them with her.

The night of the final attack had been burned into his mind, after he had gotten the call from the kids telling him that Kristen had finally lost control of her temper and was now sedated they knew they had to hurry things up and put an end to this because otherwise it was not only going to kill her, but Joey as well. After the two of them had separated, he had gotten her father, Donald, to go with him and get the remains and she was going to get to the kids and keep Krueger busy while he buried them in the ground of where they were hidden, after getting the grave set up they were attacked by Krueger's skeleton and he wound up with a concussion and a broken arm while Donald had wound up with stab wound, but finished what he to do, and they went back to the hospital to check on Nancy and the kids.

As well as when he went to check on Nancy and Kincaid who were lucky to be alive from the fight and saw that two more of his patients were dead: Will from a stab wound and Taryn from an over-dose of heroin, he saw the needle marks in her arms and knew she had been killed by Krueger. After things had settled down, he and Nancy had straightened everything out with Carver and he gave them another chance and they had their jobs again, but he wasn't to going to be listening to Elizabeth very often after what happened that week, the kids were under his care for a few more months before they were released.

After everything that happened that week to them, the six of them started getting together, and Nancy's father Donald, after he stopped drinking, pulled himself out of the slump he had been in since his ex-wife died and worked at getting their relationship back up to where it used to be and knew that his daughter and Neil were engaged and going to be married in a few months and he had no problems with that. After what happened and he saw the truth, the fight nearly killed him, after getting impaled on a pointed fender of a 1960's Ferrari, Neil had gotten them back to the hospital and found out that Donald and Nancy both suffered some internal injuries and loss of blood, but after a few weeks were both fine.

Despite the fact that the kids parents were shocked to find that they had found each other again, they were relieved to have a chance to get back together, and if there was ever chance he came back, get everything prepped and ready for another showdown and had accepted him as a member of their family as well, and he was always there for the kids when they needed him, and had taken over the role of her father since her birth father had moved out of town and with the fact that she had been traumatized with what had happened decided to be there for her as much as possible at the time.

As he thought about it, his memories of her first day as his patient came to mind and the first time he saw Nancy and the start of a very crazy week and the loss of four of his patients as well as the beginning of the truth of the kids connection and everything that came with it came as he was looking at the screen and he wrapped an arm around Nancy as he sat there and she leaned into him.

**The Arrival- Neil's POV:**

_I was making my rounds and went to check on Kincaid after another outburst during our session, and saw him looking down with his head on his arms and was writing down what I was observing as Elizabeth came to join me. "How is he?" she asked me and without looking away from him or the window, I answered her. "He's cooling down." I told her and she responded to that with the stern tone I was used to from her. "If he continues having these outbursts, I'll have to have him isolated completely." she said and I turned to look at her with a slight smile._

_"Oh, don't worry, it won't come to that." I told her and we headed further down the hallway as I brought up the subject of our new intern. "I read the reports on the new staff member." I told her and she smiled. "So what'd you think?" she asked me and I gave a sigh before I gave her the truth of my opinion. "Frankly, I don't understand why some grad school super-star is being treated like a seasoned pro." I said and she tried to defend her. _

_"She's been doing groundbreaking research on pattern nightmares." she told me and I interrupted her. "Elizabeth, we don't need any outside help, I know these kids, I don't want some hot shot, taking chances with them so she can get published." I said and just as she was beginning to respond to that the intercom went off. "Dr. Gordon, Dr. Simms, to examination stat." the voice called out and we exchanged looks before heading upstairs._

_I knew this meant only one thing and that was that we had a new patient who was having a serious panic attack, but whatever the reason was we were going to have to find out when we got up there. In our case, we worked with teenagers, and I knew that whoever the new one was, it had to do with what we were already dealing with-with the other kids we were taking care of, and he or she didn't want to be put under. After getting up there we heard the shouting and knew it was a girl as the nurse gave us the low-down as we walked past a woman who was her mother by the sound of it. _

_"Suicide attempt, they just brought her down from county general." she told me as I tried to find out who she was as we heard a crash ."What's her name." I asked her quickly and she gave me a quick answer as Elizabeth saw something go flying out of the room as she told me. "Her name is Kristen Parker, she was fine before we tried to sedate her." she told me and I gave a quick nod as Kristen nearly ran into me as I was going in and I turned to see the girl in time for her to throw a blanket at Lorenzo, as he tried to keep her from running out of the room before we got in there, and he was trying to get close enough to get a hold of her as he told me the reason why, without taking his eyes off her at the same time and moved behind the exam table to get into position, while I tried to calm her down and she backed up against it._

_"She tore open her stitches." he said and I tried to get her to calm down, keeping my voice gentle, since this helped in calming them down, and before she could move back further he got a hand on her and pulled her against him, as I watched her trying to break free from him, I knew I was going to have to sedate her before she tore something else, "Hold her." I told him and he nodded and I turned and grabbed a sedative, I knew if this kept up she was likely going to hurt herself even more, and we had to take care of her wrist, before it tore another one of the stitches or a muscle and I wasn't chancing that happening in the middle of this. _

_After doing this for eleven years I knew what I was doing and took out enough to let her rest while we took care of her wrist, and carefully got it worked out and kept half my attention on what was going on behind me, since with the boys this happened twice already and I knew if it lead in the direction it was going in, someone was going to get hurt in the middle of it before we brought anyone else into the room, and whatever triggered this probably had to do with what happened last night or whatever dream it caused to hit that._

_After having dealt with this one too many times with my other patients, and the ones I had before my latest ones arrived six months before then, I was used to it and I had to make sure she didn't tear anything else, on top of the issue that being a psychiatrist sometimes meant being the one to give the dose while you are trying to calm down the patient, and it lead to winding up in the line of fire if they lashed out in the middle of it, and she had the look of someone who had been taking gymnastics for several years, so I had to go carefully when I went to do it as well._

_ "I'm Doctor Gordon, I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you." I said gently as I got closer she kicked me and Max tried to grab her before she sliced his arm with a scalpel, after that I knew that we were going to need back up and backed off as he backed up slightly. "Back off Max." I told him quickly since he was standing in front of me and barely six inches away from me, I had to get her to calm down and prayed she didn't try to do it in front of us, because we wouldn't be able to stop her in time without someone else getting hurt. "Kristen put it down, no one is going to hurt you." I said gently with a quiet tone in my voice as I watched her, I wasn't sure but she looked like she was about to collapse and we had to head off a collapse if that did happen and get that scalpel out of her hand before it did. _

_While I tried to reason with her and she said some sort of nursery rhyme before another voice finished it and I turned to see our new member who seemed to be looking at her with a look of shock as she got the scalpel away from her and pulled her into a hug and that ended it. _

_ As I exchanged looks with Elizabeth, I turned to look back at her in time to see her legs give out and almost fell forward as Nancy tried to steady her and Max quickly grabbed her and laid her on the table so we could get her wrist taken care, after seeing that the only thing going through my head was 'Damn it' I wasn't sure what triggered that, but with dealing with two other teenage girls I knew it had to be part of the that and the fact I was a partial medical doctor I knew about that area, and what else came with it, but I was more than worried because it caused her to come close to passing out, and I had to make sure it didn't happen twice if we did admit her into the hospital and the group I ran as the head teenage therapist. _

_I could also tell she was exhausted as well and she looked she had suffered a dizzy spell when that happened as I turned to the nurse so she could tell me what else she knew, but kept most of my attention on my young patient and I was going to figure this out before it caused a relapse and I wasn't taking chances in her case after what just happened here, on top of her wrist, exhaustion and whatever else to cause that, and was going to make sure this didn't happen twice during her recovery period there. _

_"Did the county hospital send her medical records over?" I asked her and she nodded as I looked back at Kristen as she started falling asleep and was relieved that we wouldn't a repeat of what just happened, Nancy was staying next to her and I shifted to the other side to stay next to her and rested a hand on her arm gently, I was worried and tried to figure this out, as I looked at her I felt the stirrings of being her protector during her time as my patient here as I took care of her during that time. _

_After laying a hand on her arm I noticed she was drenched in sweat, and felt my heart start speeding up. "She's burning up." I said quickly and Max grabbed towel and started drying her off as Elizabeth did a quick check. "She's suffering a hot-flash on top of that collapse, going by my guess it's probably anemia which triggered that, but I'm not sure yet, it'll wear off in a few minutes." she said and I tried to figure out what caused that part of it as I turned to the records of what I needed to know of how to take care of my patient in case anything else came up._

_My concern for her had shot up after what just happened and the reason for why she collapsed, after dealing with my other patients I could see the signs that I was dealing with another issue of whatever nightmares that were obviously keeping her up every night, and that we had gotten another one who was dealing with whatever nightmares the others had and it was beginning to get out of hand in the group. "She's too drained to do anything and she is half asleep as well, we better get to work and then let her rest while we try to get this figured out, I need those records so I know what else came up, just before she wound up here." I said to the nurse and she nodded._

_"I've got them over here." she told me and I took it and read through some of the more important information before seeing that it said she had seen two other therapists before she wound up here. "Elizabeth you better get a look at this." I told her and she looked at the information as well. "What the hell, alright, so whatever was going on before this happened has to do with this." she said and I nodded at that, whatever this was it had to do with what just happened I had to get it worked out before something else came up. _

_"Whatever is going on has to do with whatever nightmares she has been having and it lead to this, with the fact she is with the rest of the kids we won't have a problem, but she is going to be drained for a few days." I added and she nodded in agreement to that after having dealt with Kincaid and Joey, and with another girl added to the mix it meant that if she had a relapse she was going to pass out if we weren't in the room with her and I wasn't going to chance that, since I took my job with them seriously, especially when it came to girls in case they collapsed because of something like this and it kept more dangerous with every situation when it came up so we took more time dealing with the girls because of it and if it was what I thought we could handle it without it getting worse, and she was going to be recovering for close to two weeks from this. _

_With the fact he was the one in charge of the kids when I wasn't around I preferred to have Max on hand in case something else came up, and since he worked well with kids it helped to get things under control if something else went wrong, which I hoped it wouldn't, since our newest ones symptoms were getting more dangerous by the minute and we had to make sure nothing else went wrong, and I wasn't taking chances here, I also wasn't going to bother with the sedatives, she was beyond exhausted and I knew whatever nightmares she was having probably matched up to the ones the rest of the kids had, which meant dealing with a panic attack in her case meant not trying to sedate her since she was so wiped out she was going to fall asleep by the end it._

_"Max, you better get one of your staff in the ward in case something comes up down there, because I want you in here in case she has another nightmare after what just happened here, because if this is headed in the direction it's going in I'm betting we have another one who has those nightmares that landed the others in here already and we need to head it off in case one gets triggered, especially after we just got her wrist taken care for a second time and I'm not chancing a relapse right now either." I said and he nodded as he went to the phone and called one of the other members of his staff to monitor things on the floor while the three of us were up here. _

_While he was doing that, the nurse unwrapped the gauze from her wrist and I saw a bloody mess on her wrist as I checked her temperature again and it was back to normal, as I gently stroked a hand through her hair and she leaned her head again my arm at that. I wasn't sure yet, but if she was reacting to me like that, chances were our bond was going to grow to the point to where she could consider me a surrogate father during her time as my patient here._

_The others already did, and with the fact I was slowly connecting to her, it meant she would as well and if it lead in the direction it was going in our bond was going to be even stronger than the one she had with her real father, and I had to find out why only her mother was in the hallway if that was the case, it probably meant her parents were divorced and he had moved out of town, so with that, during her time in here, I would be the one acting like her father and take care of her. _

_After seeing how bad the damage was, I looked at the nurse. "How many did it take to get it set the first time?" I asked and she turned to me. "Twelve stitches and five of them tore before that had happened, and it was across one of the main veins in her wrist, after we figured that part out I was going to get it taken care of before Lorenzo suggested a sedative and she started panicking." she said and I nodded as I tried to figure that one out as she and another nurse reset them and adjusted a dose of pain killer into her system and I watched her as she was in low beta zone of sleep and knew she wouldn't be focusing on us as we took care of it. _

_"What triggered that, you said she was fine before you tried that, so what happened?" Elizabeth asked and Lorenzo answered that one. "She was fine till I suggested that and I caught the look in her eyes and it was a look of fear and she froze and started backing away from me, if this matches up to the others we have another one here, and we better watch what we say, otherwise this could happen again, and in her current condition it could trigger a relapse." he said and I nodded in agreement to that one, a dizzy spell, a hot-flash and what looked like a severe case of anemia, it was going to take two weeks before her strength came back after all of this and we had to make sure she didn't collapse a second time during her recovery period there._

_After getting her wrist taken care of we took her into a room to get some sleep, and than did a meeting to get more information while I was trying to figure out what caused her to collapse as I turned to Lorenzo and the nurse, the room we had her in was a bit down the hall so we could hear her if anything else came up and head in there automatically, especially if a nightmare came up._

_As I thought over what I knew here from what I had seen so far here, I went over her symptoms. "So prior to this, she was suffering from exhaustion, and she looked pretty pale, and because of the loss of blood she had collapsed twice and is also suffering hot-flashes as well as a result of it." I said and Elizabeth thought it over as I watched her and knew if this had to do with what we were already dealing with it meant our newest one was another of the same background the others were from and if that was the case, the seven of them were connected, but now the question was how. _

_"If her reaction is anything to by she obviously was up all night last night before this happened, and hasn't slept in over a week." she added to that as Max looked at me. "Does this look familiar to you though?" he asked and we both nodded. "We're overlooking something here, it wasn't just her wrist that caused her to collapse, she was pale and looked like she had been through a..." I started to say before it hit me and I looked at the others as I asked about the blood-test results and whatever information we were going to need to take care of her during her time in the hospital, but before I could go into it I had to get our medical doctor in here so she could confirm it and I knew if this meant what I though it meant, we were going to have to keep her under observation for a few weeks till she was completely recovered from this. _

_"Get Jane in here, I think we need her input on this, especially if this is what we think it is Elizabeth." I said to her and she nodded and made the call and a few minutes later Adams came into the room and we went into it. "What's going on Neil?" she asked and I went into that. "We had another one come in with the same symptoms as the others here, right after our intern calmed her down she collapsed, and then had a hot-flash, she is completely wiped out right now." I said and she nodded as she turned to the Lorenzo and Hannah who had the records._

_"Did you guys get the blood-work taken?" she asked and he nodded as he lowered his tone to the three of us, since on top of her being a psychiatrist, Elizabeth was also a medical doctor as well, and I had also taken that part of it as well. "Her last cycle was a week ago and ended a couple days go." he told us and I nodded as I read through that and knew the reason for why she had collapsed, and he passed her the test results and I felt my heart start speeding up as I read it and knew what this meant if she collapsed like that. "Alright going by that and what is says on this chart, her blood iron levels are dangerously low right now, so she is going to be drained for at least a week or more, and what caused that panic attack in the first place?" she asked and he sighed._

_"We think we got another one who also is dealing with those nightmare the others had, I made the mistake of suggesting to Hannah that we sedate her and she was in the room when I said it and she started getting edgy before the panic attack hit full force and we had to get the doctors in there before she tore something else." he said and she nodded. "What was the reason for the need of sedation anyway?" she asked and I answered that one. "Five of the stitches in her wrist tore out in the middle of the exams and they were going to get them reset, before he made that suggestion and she completely lost control." I said and she nodded, and I could tell she was also beginning to get as she looked me, since I was the one who spent the most time around the kids to read them to the point to where I could usually head things off before it started getting worse at the time. _

_"Alright, if this has to do with whatever landed the others in here, I suggest you don't bring that up in front of her, I'm putting her iron tablets so we can get her iron levels back to normal, and she is going to be drained for a couple of weeks, so we need to keep an eye on her for a while." she said and I nodded as I got prepared to deal with my new patients condition there. After going over that one I looked at Max, who nodded and I knew he got what I was telling him on this. "Any idea how long she was awake because that could factor into the reason for why she collapsed earlier?" Adams asked and I went into that. __"Anywhere from two to five months." I said and she nodded. _

_She was about to ask the next question, but before she could do it, o__ur new intern, who had just come back into the room from sitting with her, looked at me. "I think we better call off the sedative she is exhausted right now." she told me and I nodded in agreement to that, especially after what just happened, "Nancy, you ever seen that issue before when in school?" she asked and she nodded. "Yes, and to go into that other one, she is beyond exhausted and going with what you just said here, watch what you say otherwise we're going to have to deal with that again and she could have a relapse, since I've already seen this a few times and I have pretty good idea of what caused that to happen in the first place, and at the moment I don't know how I did that so easily earlier." she said and the three of us nodded as we got what she was telling us here. _

_"How old is she?" I asked and Lorenzo answered that. __"She's fifteen." he told me and I looked at Elizabeth. "So seven fifteen years olds, and going by what we just heard and seen, best guess is we've got another one here who is also suffering from those nightmares as well, prior to this." I told her as Max looked at me. "This reminds me of our having to deal with the boys." he said, but before I could say anything to that Nancy asked the next question. "What are you talking about?" she asked and I answered that as I got a better look at her and saw the strength in her and I also could tell it meant she had dealt with something close to this before and knew what the heck triggered that and why it happened in the first place, since I could she knew something was up._

_"Two of the boys in group had the same reaction when the nurse tried to sedate them in the middle of it, and it took close to an hour to get it under control, whatever nightmare caused this though I can guess that it must have been traumatizing because I haven't seen that in months." I told her and she nodded, since she looked like she had been studying pretty hard to know how to deal with a patient who was having a panic attack. _

_"What other reason aside from the anemia would cause her to collapse though?" I asked and she answered that one and I could tell she was already putting together whatever this was. "She would have to be up for over a month to hit that, and if this has been gone on for more than four or five than combining that with the anemia would do it." she told me and I nodded, but before I could go into it though, __we heard her scream and headed into the room she was resting in and saw her thrashing in her sleep. "Wake her up!" I snapped, after what happened I wasn't going to risk those stitches getting torn open for a second time and whatever nightmare this was-was traumatizing enough to make her want to stay awake for as long as possible and I knew we had another one, I watched as Nancy took over as she gave her a shake and she sat up automatically Nancy pulled her into a hug at that as I looked at the others._

_With whatever connection she had with our new patient it helped in calming things down before it got out of hand, as I watched her, I saw her resting her head against Nancy shoulder and I knew this was wearing her out, I also knew I was going to have to add her to the group as well as I motioned to Elizabeth into the corner. "We definitely have another one here, and whatever last nights dream was about obviously was the trigger for this, forget the sedatives, I'm going to let her stay awake, because if we try to sedate her it will just cause another panic attack." I said to her in a whisper and she nodded as we watched them, the girl was worn out and with what we just figured out, we were going to have to watch over her for a few days in case she had a relapse. _

_"Max come here." I said to him and he walked over. "What's up?" he asked me. "We're going to admit her, get the file work, and I'm going to have Nancy head over to her house so we can get this set up, for the time being we'll set her up in one of the rooms on the ward, while we deal with this." I said to him and he nodded as we started getting prepared for what this was going to lead to._

_After things had settled so far, I went to talk to my new co-hart and we started talking about it as she wanted to know more about the kids. "Tell me about the kids." she said and I started on that. "Well they're survivors in a way, they're all severe sleep disorder, insomnia, narcolepsy, bed wetting." I said and she nodded as she read through the other one. "But the nightmares are the common thread." she said and I nodded as I continued and I could tell she was putting it together while I said this._

_"Right, they seem to share a group delusion of a boogie man, or lack of for a better word, and they're all so traumatized they'll do almost anything not to sleep." I said and she looked at me at that one. "Anything?" she asked and I motioned to sit down as I went into that. "We lost a kid about a month ago to Fairview, I don't know where he got the razors, but he cut off his own eyelids to stay awake." I said and she looked spooked by that. "Oh my god." she said and I nodded. "It shook the kids up pretty badly." I said to her and she nodded as I changed the subject. _

_"Oh by the way that was really great work with her, pretty smooth for an intern." I said with a slight smile and she nodded. "I've had some dealings with pattern nightmares." she said and looked at her watch, I knew with the fact she had to drop by Kristen's house to get the forms taken care of, she needed a check on the others before she got settled into working here, and with the fact she had already connected to our new patient, it wasn't going to take long before it settled into a normal routine. _

_"I've got to get going." she said and we both stood up before the bag fell over and emptied out, as I was helping her clean her things up I saw the pill bottle with the name hypnocil on it, and got a better look at it as I tried to figure why she would need or be taking that. "Well, be sure you check in with Max, and he'll give you the whole twenty-five cent tour and everything." I said and asked about that song next. "Oh Miss Thompson." I started and she put a hold on that. "You can call me Nancy." she said and I smiled at that, and knew we were going to be on a first name basis now._

_"Alright than you can call me Neil, what exactly was that nursery song all about?" I asked and she had a slight smile as she answered that. "That is just something that the kids say to keep the boogie man away." she said and we separated as I looked up and saw a nun staring at me and when I double checked she was gone, and for a sec I though I was hallucinating after seeing that._

_Just before I left the hospital that night, I left my office and I decided to check on my newest patient, and found her talking to Jennifer and I smiled, I knew she was just beginning to relax, but I wanted to get to know more about her. "Hey girls." I said and they smiled. "Hi Dr. Gordon." they said together. "Kristen, I want to talk to you for a bit." I said to her and she nodded as Jennifer looked at her. "I'll join you for dinner Kristen." she said and Kristen nodded as she sat on her bed and I took the chair across from it. _

_"How are you doing now?" I asked and she relaxed slightly. "Alright, I'm a little wiped out, but the reason for what happened earlier was because I didn't want to go back to sleep after last night's nightmare." she said and I nodded as my suspicions were confirmed that she was just like the others with the nightmares and that there had to be a connection._

_"How bad do these dreams get?" I asked her and she looked at me. "Pretty bad, I just spoke to Jennifer and she told me that the others are dreaming about this guy as well, and I don't doubt that they're as determined as I am not to sleep." she said and I knew that the kids were going to be getting along over this, that is if they didn't drive each other nuts after several months in therapy. "What are your hobbies?" I asked her to change the subject and she smiled. _

_"I'm really good at sketches, and I like to read." she said and went over some of her background as well as I got to know her and I could see a quiet, but kind hearted girl who cared a lot about people, and knew that I wasn't going to have any problems with her, and with her personality, that the boys were going to grow very protective over the next few weeks. _

_I also could see that our bond was going to grow really strong over the next few weeks there, I knew that as time went on I would be able to gain her trust, since I already had with the others, and if she and Jennifer had already connected, it meant that it would be the same with Taryn and the boys, and whatever there was between them was going to grow stronger as time went on there, as well as the fact that there was the possibility of her growing attached, since I already had that issue with the other girls and I now had another one here as well, and this one I was going to grow close to as well, even if I was just getting to know her, and I could see she still had the young girl look to her and I felt the paternal side of me take hold when I was around her._

_After getting to my house that night, I decided to check out what that prescription was and put it into the pharmaceutical drive and it came up saying that it was for suppression of nightmares and dreams, after reading that I tried to figure out why she would need to do that, before I remembered she said she had experience with pattern nightmares and if that was the case she probably understood whatever the kids were dreaming about and used to have the same problem before she became an intern therapist, but decided to put it out of my mind for the night while I dealt with how to handle things with my newest patient and how it was going to go while I continued getting to know her over the next few weeks there._

_The following morning after getting there I met up with Max. "Morning Max." I said and he gave me a smile. "Morning Doc." he said and I got started. "How did it go last night with Kristen?" I asked and he smiled at that. "I went to check on her around midnight and she had fallen asleep working on her sketch pad, whatever she was dreaming about gave her a problem, but she relaxed after a few minutes while I was sitting with her." he said and I nodded. _

_"Well I can tell that the boys are going to get protective when they get to know her, how today's session is going to go is anyone's guess, but she seems to have a pretty good hold on her temper, but between you, me and Nancy, I don't think she'll have a problem trusting us, I don't know about Elizabeth though, since none of the kids trust her and Kincaid can't seem to get his temper under wraps when he is around her, so hopefully with Kristen in the group, she'll be able to help him control it." I said and Max nodded. _

_"Last night before light's out, I found her with Jennifer, Philip and Kincaid playing a game of poker, and he seems to be pretty relaxed around her, they were reacting to each other like they already knew each other, but they only just met, and I haven't seen him like that before, she had her head resting on his shoulder at the time." he said and I got it as I thought it over and decided to look through their family records and see what their connection was as the week started. "How close are those two growing?" I asked and he smiled. "The bond is shifting from being friends to him acting like her older brother at this point." he told me and I smiled at that, with that information I knew the other boys were going to be the same way. _

_"Anything else happen last night?" I asked and he nodded. "There was a brief dizzy spell, but the boys took care of keeping her from collapsing a second time, and Kincaid had his arms around her to head it off, with the way it's going they are going to be staying with her till she is fully recovered from what happened." he said and I nodded. "If they're been beginning to get this close and he is now acting like her brother, it's a good chance they're are probably from the same background and were together for several years before now, and he gets overly protective if something else happens." I said and he nodded in agreement to that after what went on so far._

_"Well whatever nightmares the others have, she has them as well, which explains what happened in the exam room yesterday, Jennifer filled her in and she is already making friends with the kids, I just hope nothing happens this week, whatever this about has to do with their shared backgrounds and I still can't put it together, hopefully with Nancy around she can fill me in on it." I added and he nodded. "Whatever she was working on the other night has to do with this, and if they are sharing nightmares, than there has to be a connection between them and we just have to figure out what it is." he said and I nodded in agreement as we thought it over, before I went into their first dinner together as a whole group as well._

_"What went on last night during dinner?" I asked him and he couldn't keep from laughing as he answered me. " Right after she joined them, they started getting into a debate, landed on some jokes and it ended up turning into a food-fight, it's almost like they knew each other before they met up now." he said and I smiled as I listened. "Well going by what we have seen since she arrived, I can tell this is going to be an interesting week, so if this bond keeps up they are going to be inseparable now." I said and he gave a nod as we separated and I went to check on Nancy and found her with Kristen and smiled, since Kristen looked like she was feeling a lot better now. _

_"Morning Nancy, Kristen" I said and Kristen gave me a smile, and I knew than that she was already beginning to trust me now as I stood against the side of her desk, leaning against it with a slight smile and I could see the way she had opened up and knew that it probably had to do with the kids and knew that whatever happened the night before had lead to her opening up as well as being able to relax around me as well and if it lead in the same direction it was going in it was going to get a bit crazy later on that day, and I was now about to act like a parent with what I just heard from Max and tried to keep it from going too far as well. _

_"I understand you guys got into a food fight last night." I said and she couldn't keep from laughing as she nodded. "What caused it?" Nancy asked with a smile and I knew she was finding this just as funny as I was. "Kincaid started making jokes to Taryn over something and the jokes started flying back and forth between them, Jenny, Will and Philip and she threw a roll at him and it hit Will instead and he retaliated and the next one hit Joey before it started flying back and forth as we went at it, but it was almost like this was normal for us. It's strange, but it feels like we already know each other, and when I got added to the group, I feel like they are more than my friends, but I can't put it together yet." she said to us and I nodded as I looked at Nancy and she gave a shake of her head to let me know she didn't remember either._

_"Well come on, we're meeting up pretty soon." I said and she nodded as she grabbed her sweater and we headed up to the group. H__er first group session started, and we started introductions as the kids started going over their backgrounds and there were several jokes, as Simms was trying to put the blame on everything from the sixties. "Philip has a point, we were all dreaming about this guy before we met, so there has to be a connection between us." Kristen said and I watched as Philip gave her a smile. _

_"Well whatever connection is between us, has to do with whatever our parents are hiding from us." Jennifer said to her and Will nodded, and I could tell that this conversation was from the night before and it now landed it in the room with us and it was getting interesting as well and I watched her as she got into the conversations as well now, and was hiding a smile as she got involved in it too. _

_"How did you guys wind up in here?" she asked and Will told her the truth, but the way she asked it told me she was trying to keep from laughing and I figured that they had already told her. "You remember when Kincaid said that I took a jump, well he wasn't lying, the guy through me out of my window." he said and she nodded as Kincaid started on his. "I wasn't sure of what happened but I woke up with my wrist slit open." he said and before Philip did his, Simms put a hold on it. "Guys, I think we better go into this later." she said and we restarted on the current argument, as Kincaid looked at her with a smile. "I take it you want to be a detective?' he asked and she chuckled. _

_"Kind of, but considering that we are in this together, it's best if we know what we are dealing with before it starts getting out of hand." she said and Nancy and I exchanged smiles as we listened to the kids banter, it was obvious to me that her connection with the kids was going to grow strong. "So Taryn, what's your area?" she asked and Taryn couldn't keep the smile off her face and I could tell she was about to start laughing and they were messing with each other as well during this conversation as I tried to keep from smiling as I listened to this and knew __Nancy was as well, but this was getting more and more interesting as we watched. _

_"Same issue as yours actually, although why I chose this is beyond me, it seems like what ever the connection between us is, it has to do with the model you built the other night and this lunatic, and he is targeting us for some reason, and if I have to guess, it has to do with the street that house is on." she said and before the guys got involved in their conversation I decided we better call it before Simms lost her temper before the end of this, though Nancy and I were both trying to keep from laughing at this._

_"Alright you guys session is over, we can pick it up in the morning." I said and they nodded as they left the room as a group. "Well I can see she is going to be the ring leader for the group." I said with a chuckle and Nancy nodded. "Is there a connection between them and you though?" I asked and her and she nodded. "Like I said I've had dealings with pattern nightmares and there is a connection between them." she told me before Simms looked at her in confusion and I knew she was getting suspicious of the fact she was able to connect to the kids so easily and why Kristen and the kids were now joking around with each other or the fact she was about to start making jokes with each other and I knew if it lead in the direction it was going it we were about to have a few pranks come up that morning and later on that day, on top of practical jokes and whatever else they had planned. _

_"I think whatever happened last night started something between them, because she is a lot more relaxed now than she was yesterday and I haven't seen them that comfortable with a new member in the group, let alone Kincaid answering a question that easily without a blowout, either her bond with them changed something in him or there's something else going on, but whichever, it is, I hope this doesn't start getting dangerous." she said and I looked at her at that statement, since I could easily see that their bond had changed to a brother and sister bond, and so could Max and Nancy, and we all could tell the bonds between the group were getting stronger every hour now. _

_"With the fact that she has had a chance to rest and whatever came up, it's going to help in case anything else comes up, but there won't be a problem and it won't get dangerous, she had already managed to curb his temper and with the way it's going I don't think it will cause problems, the girls are growing closer, and the boys are getting protective of her, and now the next question is why." I said to her and she looked at Nancy with a suspicious look. _

_"The kids aren't usually so relaxed around new comers, so what is going on here?" she asked and Nancy sighed as she looked at her and I could tell she didn't trust Simms either. "Why the heck would it get dangerous the kids are enjoying just being normal teenagers for once, and whatever is connecting them together probably has to do with their background." I said to her and Nancy added on to that with an irritated look on her face as she looked at her as well._

_"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, and Taryn was right that it had to do with the model that the house was based off of, as for things between me and them, I'm not sure yet, and I'm still trying to figure that out." she said and left it at that as I looked at her with a smile, since we already knew the reason and where it was leading, and in Kristen's case it was going to get very strong as a result, because if I was right, they were more than friends and probably had grown up together. "Elizabeth we need to talk." I said to her firmly and she moved into the corner for that as I walked over there and dropped my tone while Nancy moved into the hall. _

_"__Was that really necessary, the kids are growing closer because of whatever is connecting them together, and there is more of a chance of someone else getting hurt than one of them hurting each other right now, the boys are getting even more protective of her, because I don't doubt she probably told them the reason for why we have been watching over her. There is an even bigger chance they were probably raised together and that bond got re-established now that she is here with the way they are with each other, so stop being overly critical." I told her and she sighed as she told me her thoughts on this and I waited to hear her excuse on it. _

_"I'm just getting worried with his gentleness with her, I'll try to take it down a bit, but something is going on and I'm trying to figure this out." she said and I nodded. "Max said that they were messing around last night, but I don't think it's going to further than practical jokes or anything else along the lines of normal teenage fooling around." I said and she smiled at that one, since we hadn't seen it going to far yet, but if it lead in the same direction, it would._

_"I just hope it doesn't turn into a mad house because if it does we are going to wind up in the line of fire, she's barely been here for 24 hours and the changes have been working out so far, one of the four of us is going to have tell them to keep it under control though." she said and I nodded as we ended our conversation before I turned to Nancy as I went into the hall with her._

_"I think that their bond must have triggered something here, because I haven't seen them like this in three months, and with her as a member of the group, I'm sure things are going to get interesting today as a result of it." I said and she looked at me with a smile at that. "Yeah well, if what we heard over what happened at dinner is anything to go by it's going to be like that all day." she said and I nodded as we went into what she told us in Nancy's office before the session that day, and I was glad she was beginning to relax around me now, I also knew that she was beginning to grow attached and if it kept up she would never want to let me go. _

_"With what she said before we had today's session is anything to go by as well, I think their bond must have established itself after what happened at dinner last night, and she probably opened up to them over her feelings of what those blasted dreams were doing to her, and Kincaid is now acting like her older brother and I can tell it's the same for the boys as well as Taryn and Jennifer are now acting like her sisters and if this keeps up they're going to be inseparable now." she said and I nodded in agreement to that as I thought that one over, as I left the room and was heading into the ward I heard a couple tones of laughter and I tried to stay out of range in case something went flying out the door, in their portion of the ward and dorms, and made sure I was where I wouldn't wind up in the line of fire if one of the kids started something over there._

_When it came to the teenage ward most of the adults treated their rooms as dorms and in our case, we were their guardians when they were under our care and with the current group, I had grown really close to them and vice versa, and was determined to keep them safe, even if I didn't know what landed in them in here yet. For the current moment, making sure none of them tried anything to crazy at the moment was my concern and if what happened the night before was any indication, it meant these kids were about to start acting like they were ten rather then their real age and it would lead to a lot of fooling around that morning and afternoon._

_With the kids now a whole group again, it meant that it was about to turn into a mad house on the floor and with the bond between them, I knew it was growing stronger by the hour and whatever was going on between them was going to lead to Max and I winding up in the cross fire, and we had to stay out of range in case anything went flying out of the rooms in the middle of it while they were talking or whatever was going on in there, and I could tell that sooner or later the food-fight could start a second time and I didn't want to get hit if something was thrown out the door._

_After heading into the hallway I was going to talk to Max and saw Kristen coming out of the boys bedroom and saw something go flying past her and went to see what was up, and I could tell she was ready to throw it back at whoever had thrown it at her. "What was that about?" I asked her with a gentle smile and she turned to me with a grin and I could tell that she was having a good time so far as she answered that, as I got a better look at her, she has gained some color back, but I knew it was going to take time for her to completely recover from what happened the day before, but I was going to be on hand if she needed me if something happened during the week. _

_"Kincaid tried to restart the jokes that came up in the cafeteria over dinner before the food-fight, and I had to head it off before it started a second time, which explains the paper-ball on the floor." she told me and I nodded as I looked at the others. "Guys, before this goes any further, wait till we are out of the building before you start messing around alright." I said and they all nodded, and I went back to my office, but knew things were likely going to be like this all day._

_A few hours later after the issue of dealing with a near paper ball fight in the boys bedroom I heard a splash and hid a smile as I knew my patients were at it again and went into the hallway to see what was going on this time, and Max walked over to me. "Did you hear anything?" I asked him and he nodded as we headed into where the noise came from and were walking up there when I slipped and he grabbed my shoulder. "The floors drenched." I said and I knew what happened in there and we checked out the bathroom and found a massive puddle on the floor, the walls drenched and the mirrors looking like they had been through a car wash rinse cycle, and I was trying to keep from laughing at what this was turning into, if these kids were doing things like this it was going to get even more nuts on the floor and this was getting out of hand that afternoon as we checked things out._

_"Good Grief, it looks like a boulder fell into a swimming pool in here." I said as my eyes landed on the hose on the floor. "They were fooling around with the hose." I said and we decided to check out Kincaid's room and found all seven of them with their backs to us. "You think they picked up on the fact that things are getting a bit nuts between us?" I heard him say and Kristen responded to that. "If they didn't before they will now and you look like you have fallen into a swimming pool." she said to him and I was trying to hold in my laughter at that, since I could hear the smile in her voice as well as the laughter and knew she enjoying her time with them._

_"Alright, who is in here is the one fooling around with the hose in the showers, guys?" Max went first and they all turned to us and I could tell they were trying to keep from laughing after what just happened in there, and they were all soaked to the bone, as we came into the room and got a good look at them. "Guilty Max" Kincaid said and I tried to keep my voice under control as I responded to that though I was about to start laughing at the way the seven of them looked, as they all had the same look of laughter in their eyes and were trying to keep from cracking up at the moment. _

_"Alright cool it already, because this is getting ridiculous, and get changed because you all look like you had fallen into a swimming pool, you need to take it down a few notches because you already have our attention here guys." I said to the seven of them, I was trying to be stern, but I was also trying to keep from laughing at all of this, as they all nodded to me and we left the room and went into the main hall as we both started laughing at this._

_"I haven't seen them like this in months, if their bond is anything to by, I'd say this has to do with that." I said and he nodded. "If this keeps up, we are going to have a few problems tonight." he told me and I looked at him at that. "How so Max?" I asked him. "Right before I came into the room that first time I heard the sound of a pillow hitting something and went to check it out and found Jennifer holding Kincaid's pillow in her hand and Kincaid looking like he was about to start laughing at her, like she had smacked him with it." he said and I nodded. "Pillow fight?" I asked him and he nodded._

_"I think that with the seven of them together it's going to be getting interesting for a while and she has really relaxed since she has been with them." he said and I nodded. "The way she was getting into the conversations during our session today was good, but she looked like she was about to start laughing as they went at it, and whatever they were talking about last night landed in the session this morning." I told him and he smiled as he answered that and then told me what they were acting like to each other, and knew that if my thoughts about this were right, it meant a stronger bond. _

_"I'm not sure here, but I think this is more than a normal bond though, more than likely they were raised together when they were little and they were separated before they met up now." he told me and I nodded as I got what he was saying as I saw it as well, and knew this was the reason for why she opened up to me so fast, and I knew she was going to get attached as well, since when it came to them I acted like a father and it worked in getting them to open up and I was going to be there for them if they needed me at the time, and I could tell that she would need me if something came up. _

_"So they think of each other as brothers and sisters, well that explains why they have grown so close and why she opened up so fast." I said and he nodded. "I think we better keep an eye on things tonight otherwise it's going to turn into a madhouse on this floor, especially since I heard their conversation right before the pillow fight nearly started earlier. " he told me and I was holding in my laughter at that. "What were they talking about?" I asked and he smiled as he went into that as I turned to him. _

_"Right before he started the jokes, she said to him they weren't going into that a second time since they knew that with all three of us still down here, it was going to get them in trouble, but he was still trying to restart things before I came back in there, and it started going in the direction of a pillow fight, they were also talking about the reason for their bond and whatever started this has to do with the street that model she built is based off of and that house as well, that is one reason for the connection and the other is the fact that their parents were probably friends as well."_

_" After that portion of the conversation ended, I came into the room to let them know to keep it down a few notches, just as I left the room I heard the pillow hit something else and knew she smacked him a second time." he said and I started laughing at that. "Alright this is going a bit too far with those kids, was there anything else going on while I was in my office?" I asked him and he nodded as he answered that and I could tell he was trying to keep from laughing as he told me. _

_"There were a few pranks and a paper ball fight started going back and forth between their rooms." he said and I nodded as I smiled at that. "I think that with them fooling around we're going to wind up in the line of fire sooner or later so stay away from the doors when they are fooling around." I said and he nodded with a smile as I went into the other thing with our newest patient's bond with the rest of the group. _

_"If her response to his wise-guy statements is anything to go by, I think they really had grown close, with her being with them now, I think she'll be fine, but I can't believe how fast she recovered from what happened yesterday." I said and he nodded in agreement as we thought it over, but at the current moment neither of us were taking chances in her health and we weren't chancing a relapse either, so we had to watch what we said in case of another panic attack and if there was one, head it off._

_"The bond has probably caused her energy levels to go up and she has been fooling around all morning with them." he said and I nodded in agreement to that, but though she had some energy, she was far from being fully recovered and we had to watch her in case of another collapse. "Best guess, is that with them being together or back together it caused their energy levels to go through the roof and now they are fooling around, because if this keeps up there are going to be a few more pranks or another food or pillow fight tonight." I said and he nodded to that as we watched them leave their rooms and head back into his as we waited for the next blow-out in there._

_"I get the feeling that if they were like this as kids it just turned into a teenage prank war." he said and I nodded. "I think we better keep an eye out." I said, but just as I finished saying that I heard the sound of a pillow hitting something in the bedroom and we looked at the door in time to see a pillow getting thrown out of the room. "They're at it again." I said to him and he agreed with me as we went back over there and saw Kristen with his pillow in her hand and him with a smile on his face and we moved away from the door, as we heard their conversation and I was trying to keep from laughing as I heard the next statement before we heard the next blow, and then Will's statement to her. _

_"So what's the problem can't take a joke?" I heard Kincaid said and then we heard the next blow. "I think you better knock it off Kincaid, because she really is going to beat you senseless if this keeps up." I heard Taryn say to him before the next statement from Will and I knew things were about to started getting out of hand in there as we heard another smack and I was trying to keep from laughing at this._

_"Kris pull yourself together here alright, and Kincaid back off already, she is going to beat you senseless if this keeps up, and the last thing we need is a beat down with them listening to this and she is also trying to keep from laughing so lay off." I heard Philip say and I knew she was trying to keep from letting him go at her, but if this kept up she was going to break before it ended and I knew something was going to go flying sooner or later in there as a result of is as I heard Will same the same thing and knew things were about to start escalating in there and it was about to turn into a war zone in the room, and if what we had seen so far was any indication it was about to turn into a madhouse, with seven teenagers and a pile of pillows and was about to wind up with one of staff winding up in the line of fire if anything else was thrown out the door over there._

_"Kris, you need to pull yourself together here, because you look like you're about to die laughing." Will said and I knew what was going on in there and that my patient was trying to keep Kincaid from pushing her to that point as I heard a smack followed by Kincaid's follow up statement and knew he was teasing her to the point of her beating him senseless with that pillow and if it kept this was going to lead to a real pillow fight in there, but that name caught my attention. "Kris, is that what they're calling her now?" I asked him and he nodded and I smiled, the bonds really had grown strong if they had given her a nick-name that fast as we listened to the conversation and I was trying to keep from giving myself away and not let them know we were standing outside the door listening to this. _

_"Like I said, what's the problem can't take a joke?" I heard Kincaid say and a minute later I heard the next blow followed by another pillow flying out of the room and we had to move away to keep from getting hit by that one and then we heard Kristen's response on that and could tell she was trying to keep from laughing at this and knew she put the pillow down in the process. __"Keep it up and you will be the one who can't take a joke." I heard her say as we heard a another smack and then another one and than Jennifer stepped into the conversation, and we looked at each other as we tried to hold back our laughter as we listened to this conversation, knowing it was one of the other boys that smacked her this time. _

_"Alright, guys before this goes any further, we need to take it down a bit otherwise their going to come back in here, so wait till the game tonight before we start this alright." and we looked at each other at that one. "This could turn into a pillow fight tonight if this keeps up." he said and I nodded. "If they want to fool around tonight let them go at it for a bit and than end it." I said to him and he nodded with a smile, as we moved away from the door and we started laughing at that, I hadn't heard her sound like that when it came to the others, but I could tell this was the part of her that nobody wanted to mess with if she lost her temper with the others, even if it was a playful warning to him to back off, but if this kept up she was going to let him have it soon. _

_"I think he's overdoing it with her, because the way she said that sounded like she was about to break down laughing there." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. "I think his wise guy statements are making it harder to control that impulse, because if this keeps up, there is going to be a big blowout in there." I said and he nodded as we got out of range in case something was thrown out the door next, just as we left the hallway I heard a thunk, turned around and saw another pillow lying there. _

_"Someone's throwing those across the room in there." he said and I nodded as we decided to get out of the hallway in case another one went flying out the door, as we started moving away I heard a thunk and hid a smile as we got into the main hall to keep an eye on things. "How many pillows do we keep in there at a time?" I asked and he answered that with a smile. "There's about twelve in the locker room next to the desk, and we don't keep it locked either, so they are using that for the ammunition in there, I'm just glad those things are made of cotton otherwise this is going to get turned into a beat down next." he said and I nodded in agreement to that opinion as we watched things from the hall._

_"Is there anything else in there that we need to be worried about?" I asked and he shook his head. "It's used for the bed stuff and with seven teenagers it just became the weapons locker room for this pillow fight going on in there at the moment." he said and I nodded as I thought that one through as we heard this pillow fight going on and with a group of teenagers who were, from the looks of it family, about to start a major pillow fight in there and it was going to turn into a war zone on the floor._

_"Well so far we've seen three go flying out of the room and they're getting the ammunition from the locker room, and if this keeps up someone in your staff is going to get beaned if they go into that hall, so we need to keep anyone from going in there till it ends for now." I said and he nodded in agreement as a member of his staff came up to us. "What's going on over there?" he asked and I turned to him. "The kids started a pillow fight in Kincaid and Philip's room, and we've had several thrown out of the room, tell the rest of the group in your staff to stay out of the hall till that pillow fight ends, Jeff." I said and he nodded with a smile and I knew he was finding this just as funny as we were now as he left._

_"Someone starts the pillow fight and now they're being thrown out of the room, what next?" Max asked and I tried to figure it out. "I think he tried to start going at her and she threw that pillow at him and he ducked and it went flying over his head when that happened. He keeps this up, and she is going to beat him senseless with those things." I said and he nodded as we moved into the main hall in sight of the bedroom, in case things started escalating in there, since if he was this gentle with her sooner or later it was going to turn into a full blown one in about five minutes in there as well.._

_"If the two of them were like this when they were little, I'm sure she is trying to keep from beating him to death with that pillow." he said and I nodded as I tried to keep from laughing at the way he put that. "Their bond is growing stronger every hour and they are getting a bit too jumpy and if this keeps up it's going to lead to the floor turning into circus next, so we better makes sure it doesn't go too far." I said and he nodded as he looked at me on that statement. __"You get the feeling this turned into a madhouse even though it's only been a few hours?" he asked me and I nodded with a smile. _

_"I knew the kids had grown close after what went on last night, but I wasn't expecting this at all, if this really has to do with their bond, it means that they have found each other again, and one of them started something and now its lead to this, we need to stay out of range otherwise we're going to get caught in the cross-fire." I said and he nodded as we looked at each other as I listened to what was going on in Kincaid's room. _

_"I think this is going to be getting a bit out a of hand tonight before they go to bed, let's keep things from going too far for now." I said to him and he nodded, before we heard it again. "Good grief, with the way this is going it's going to get started before they crash for the night." he said as we heard another one. "I get the feeling that with the water fight it just started something in there." I said and he nodded as we waited for them to go at it as we listened to the rest of the conversation as it kept up. _

_After a minute we heard a few more blows before another pillow went flying out the door and it kept up for a while as we listened to this. As we went over this Nancy walked over. "What's going on in there?" she asked and I looked at her. "Kincaid started a pillow fight in there, and they are really going at it in there at the moment, I think our theory about them is right, because I've never seen them this jumpy." I said and she nodded as she started laughing._

_"Tina, Rod, Glen and I were like this when we were their age, and it tended to lead to the pillows winding up in the hallway as well when our parents were coming to check on us." she said and we both started laughing at that. "So what did he do to trigger that?" she asked and Max answered that one. "He's teasing her into beating him senseless with those things and I don't doubt that the girls and Philip got involved in it, because it sounds like a heard of elephants is running around in there at the moment." he said and she started laughing at that. "You want me to take care of it?" she asked and I gave a shake of my head. "We nearly wound up in the cross fire already, and I don't want you getting hit if another goes flying out of the room." I said and she nodded._

_"If they're like this, chances are they grew up together, and if I'm right they all grew up on the same block if they are having those nightmares and are connected to each other like that, and at the moment I'm trying to figure out how she managed to get attached to me that fast, because this bond feels like it's more than a normal one." she said and we both nodded as I listened to what was going on in there. "If they did grow up together, then the bond is overdoing it at the moment, because if this keeps up someone is going to drag things out and start a water or pillow fight in the hallway next." I said and she nodded as Max answered that one in agreement._

_"With the way things are going, I'm sure that a second one will get started if this keeps up and I haven't seen them this wired in three months." he said as we heard it again, and saw another pillow go flying out the door and then heard the next blow and then heard it about five more times before we heard Will and he sounded like he was about to start laughing as he ended it, "Alright you guys enough already, you can mess around tonight, but hold off before we all get busted." he said and we started laughing at that. "Yep, let them go at it tonight and then end it." I said to him and he nodded. "I think their bond really started something here, because this is getting ridiculous." he said and I nodded as I watched them from our area and knew that if their bond had reached this, than there was a real chance they had grown up together and now it was going in the direction of them acting like they were ten rather than fifteen. _

_A minute later I heard Kristen answer that statement and knew if she could do that than our bond had grown stronger than I thought even though it had only been a few hours since she had arrived. "Alright we really need to take a break here." she told them and I smiled at that. "I think she is taking the role of the group leader here." I told him and he nodded, as we waited for the next issue to come up in there and a couple minutes later it did as we heard the next one shoot through the entire group as we heard another smack and that triggered the chain reaction in there._

_A minute later we heard twelve more in rapid succession before we heard her a second time over that and I could tell she was trying to keep from laughing so much after what happened in there. "Alright cool it, we need to take a break before this goes and winds up in the hallway next, we'll play around tonight, but we need to end this now." she said and we both were trying to keep from laughing at this on that one as we listened to them._

_"If this is what they were like as preschoolers, than I think their bond over did it because this is getting ridiculous." I said and he nodded with agreement as we waited for the next thing to pop up in there and then I heard the same statement from Kristen and tried to keep from laughing at that as we heard her talking to Philip on that one._

_"If this is what we were like as preschoolers, than I think it over did it, because this is getting out of hand here, and I don't doubt that Max and Dr. Gordon are listening to this and are trying to keep from breaking from laughing so much." I heard her day and then the rest of the kids agree with that one and we exchanged looks on that one. "I'd like to know how she knew we were listening to this." he said and I smiled since I knew she had grown closer to me if she could read us both that easily now as I said this to him. _

_"I think our bonds with her are stronger than we thought now if she can read us that easily." I said and he nodded in agreement. "What are the chances of our reverting to what we were like when we were little because this is getting out of hand, I mean you've barely been here for a day and already we are acting younger than we really are here." Philip said to her and I hid a smile on that one, since he was right and I was finding this incredibly funny as well, since I hadn't seen the others that wound up in several months._

_"One more reason to head things off before this gets out of hand and Kincaid try to start that again and I will beat you senseless with that pillow." I heard Taryn say and hid a smile at that as Kristen replied to that statement with a slight smile in her voice._

_"To repeat what I said before that happened, we are taking a break and holding off till tonight before bed time, because this has caused our energy levels to go through the roof here and we need to get it out of our system before that happens a second time." she said and I was about to start laughing at that as Max looked at me with a smile on his face._

_"Sounds like she agrees with you on that one of them acting like they're preschoolers again and more than likely she told them they needed to dial it down and it's about to lead to something else next." he said and I nodded as we waited for another reaction of pillows slamming into someone as this went on, but after five minutes and nothing I knew it settled and we relaxed slightly as we waited for the next stunt going on in there._

_"I think that with the previous remark it lead to a full blown chain reaction if she had to say that, and with that, we have to make sure it doesn't get too out of hand before the day is over." I said and he nodded. "I think it ended for now, but I don't doubt that this is going to continue, since they are bouncing off the walls like they have taken in too much sugar and if it keeps up that pillow fight is going to wind up in the hallway next." he said and I nodded as we kept an eye on things from the safety of our corner. _

_" We haven't seen them this wired in three months and suddenly their bouncing off the walls, it's too bad we don't have a pool here, they could have drained some energy fooling around in there, but if this keeps up it's going to be going on all day, see if you can get them to take it down a few notches at dinner, but let them go at it tonight before they go to bed." I said to him and he nodded as whatever was going on in the room ended as we saw several paper balls go flying out the door and it started again. _

_"Here we go again, last night right after the food fight ended, Philip and Kincaid nearly started a water fight in the cafeteria and Kristen put a hold on it, and now she is getting involved in their messing around." he said and I nodded in agreement. "I think she took the role of the ring leader in the group here, and with the issue of dealing with Kincaid and his wise guy statements, it just turned into a teenage prank fight." I said as we watched them fooling around as I left them to play around, and was relieved that everything was fine for now, but that was going to change with what was coming and what the issue was going to do to my newest patient, and how close it was going to kill her if we didn't end things soon, and there was no way I wanted to lose her either and would do whatever it took to protect her and help her heal from this. _

_At the time that part of my thoughts hadn't come into effect yet, but it would later on that night while I was spending it with Nancy, after two days spent together, I decided to ask her out, I wasn't sure yet, but I could feel something growing in me when I was with her, but that wasn't the only thing I was feeling either, I was also beginning to get worried with the changes that were coming with my new arrival and my co-hort. _

_Her concern for my patients had grown strong and she was now trying to protect them and offered some advice that had me a bit concerned at the time. The reason being after our talk about her family she brought up the issue of putting them on Hypnocil, which I wasn't sure about yet, but that was going to change with what was about to happen next, the conversation started out normally till she brought up what she was thinking, and the way she was acting had me a bit concerned when she did it too. _

_"Neil, what if I told you that your patients are in real physical danger in their dreams." she said to me and I was wondering about why she would say that till I remembered what happened the day before. "The nightmares are a symptom of the real problems." I said trying to hold back the uneasiness that was trying to flare up in me at that what she just said. "Alright then let's just eliminate the symptom for the time being." she said and I started realizing where she was going with this conversation after seeing the pill bottle that had fallen out of her bag the day before. "With Hypnocil?" I asked and she nodded. "That's right." she said and I started getting concerned over this._

_"You want me to prescribe an experimental psycho-active drug to a bunch of suicidal teenagers?" I asked with a tone of concern in my voice. "Just until we get things under control." she said and I stepped on that one, after seeing the panic attack my latest one had the day before I wasn't taking chances with this. "Dream deprivation is nothing to fool around with and you have no business taking it yourself." I said and she had a flare of anger in her eyes at that. "I used to be like them Neil, and I know what they're going through." she said firmly and at the time I wasn't sure what she meant by that, till it became clear to me a couple days later. _

_"So do I." I said and she started pushing at me on this. "You told me they were survivors, and they are, but how much longer they survive is up to us." she said and I took a deep breath at that as I answered her statement. "Well I'm sorry Nancy, but the answer is no." I said and that ended the argument. If I had been thinking more quickly on what the hell was going on at the time I would have done it automatically, but with the fact that my hands were being held behind my back with what Elizabeth was doing, I didn't want to risk losing my job and have to leave the kids, and my latest one had my concern growing with what was going on both today and the day before, and I had to see what was going to happen before I made that final decision._

As that memory ended he remembered what Nancy had told him about the truth and the reason for why his patients were all dreaming about this lunatic and felt a jolt of anger run through when he found out the truth and her connection to the kids and this guy as well as how close he came to losing all four of them that night.

_**The Truth Comes Out** _

_Things had been fine for the first night and half and than it started falling apart, right after I got there I got the news Philip was dead and the kids were up all night, I knew that if anything their bond had reached the point to where losing one of them had done a lot of emotional damage and now I had to deal with getting them to let it out._

_Kristen looked like she was about to start crying and Kincaid looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack, while the others were having a hard time staying awake while I tried to get them to open up. "I want us to talk about what happened last night, I want us all to get our feelings out in the open." I said gently and this caused an argument between Kincaid and Taryn and before I could say anything Kristen did it for me and ended it._

_"Just go ahead and fight guys because that is what he wants." she said to them and it killed the argument automatically. "Who?" Will asked her and Jennifer looked at him. "Who do you think, what does he want?" she asked Kristen and I could see it in her eyes that she was determined to keep the other members of the group or their gang in one piece, I could also see she was trying to keep from breaking down in front of me. _

_"By turning us against each other so we'll be weak, easy prey, and if that happens we're all dead." she said to them and they nodded as the debate started getting worse as Taryn went off on me next. "It was murder, can't you understand that, that bastard murdered him!" she snapped as her emotional pain started taking over and I could see the same look in Kristen's eyes as she lost her temper as well._

_"This is not about personal problems, this is about our past and whatever this bastard has against us, it has to do with that model I built and our dreams are connected. Philip was killed last night, and it wasn't a suicide attempt or a sleepwalking accident, you probably already figured out our bonds, but with one of our gang dead, it just did more damage to everyone in this room and it's making things worse, we've had two peaceful nights and now he is trying to do the damage here and trying to drive a wedge between us and if this keeps up it could get us all killed here."_

_"The kid whose place I took obviously dealt with this bastard as well, and for some reason he is after us, and enough of the personal problems crap, because this is getting out of control, and if we sleep, we're dead, that is what happened to Philip last night and now a member of our gang is gone, and you're trying to turn this into something it's not!" Kristen added on to Taryn's statement with an icy look as she looked at Simms who had a stern look on her face as she looked at the girls._

_"I'm not going to listen to anymore of this, how much longer are you going to go on blaming your dreams for your own weaknesses?" she asked with a stern tone and with that it was about to turn ugly as well as Kincaid looked at her with an icy look on his face. "Lady how much longer are you going to keep throwing smoke up our ass." he snapped at her and in disbelief I decided to head off a shouting match as the others started shouting now, and I was trying to keep from losing my temper as I ended that argument before it lead to the fight turning physical between them. _

_"Alright that's enough Kincaid!" I said over the others and Simms lit the fire with the next statement as I caught the look on Kristen's face and could tell she was about to start crying, and knew if she said the next statement, that Kristen was going to have another panic attack and I had to head it off before it started a second time, because if I didn't she would be pushed back a few more weeks._

_"There will be no more repeat occurrences of last nights events, from now on your doors will be locked during sleeping hours." she snapped as Nancy and I looked at each other in disbelief before I heard Kristen start whimpering and felt fear take hold as I watched her, "Hold it, before you say anything else, Doctor, I suggest you get a look at her because she is on the edge of another one here, so I suggest you don't say anything else, because I'm not chancing a relapse here." Nancy snapped at her as I watched her more closely and knew she was right, and at this point I wasn't taking chances here, and the next statement was making me more worried by the minute, since she was far from fully recovered and this could push her back a few more weeks and Simms obviously wasn't thinking or seeing that whatsoever now. _

_"Elizabeth don't bring it up, she is right and this could push back her recovery back a few more weeks." I said sharply to her, and I knew she didn't care about that as she started getting ready to finish off her statement as I carefully watched Kristen and could see her shaking at what was coming. __'Oh no, not again, Elizabeth don't say it." I was thinking as I heard the words that were going to start a possible riot in there. "I'm starting an evening sedation for everyone." she added and that did it as Kincaid stood up. "The fuck you will, anyone who tries to sedate me will get his ass kicked!" he shouted at her as she hit the alarm._

_"You just bought yourself a night in the quiet room mister, now sit down." she said and he backed into the wall, and I could tell he was ready to make a break for it. "Fuck you, you sit down!" he snapped back at her as I tried to get him to calm down before it lead to fight. "Easy, calm down Kincaid." I said as the door opened and Max and Walter came into the room and grabbed him and pulled him into the ward as Nancy, Simms and I went into the hall for a conference over this and wound up in a fight over it. _

_"I'm starting the sedations tonight starting with him." she said and I felt like I was about to blow with this as Nancy tried to keep her from trying that. "You can't, they'll be totally defenseless in their dreams." she said and this started an argument between them, whatever the reason for why she was trying to head it off was beginning to get on my nerves, I needed information, but she thought I wasn't ready for it yet._

_"But that is precisely what they need, some uninterrupted REM sleep to release all that negative energy." Simms said and I stepped into that argument with what I was about to say next. "Elizabeth, I'm prescribing Hypnocil, it's a dream suppressant." I said and she looked at me in shock on that. "I know what it is, I just can't believe what I'm hearing, what has she talked you into?" she asked and I told her the truth, I've had enough of this crap and I wasn't going to lose another patient because of this._

_"Nothing, they're my patients, it's my decision I want these dreams stopped till we get some answers." I told her and she looked at me with a firm look. "I can't allow that." she said and I felt my anger rising at that and what I was about to say next. "Than I'll go straight to Carver if I have to and he'll either back me up or accept my resignation." I said and felt like I was about to lose control of my stomach with that statement, I could never leave the kids, and I wasn't about to leave my newest patient, she needed me more than ever now. "Alright, but if something goes wrong I'll make sure that you're hold responsible, I mean that fully responsible." she said and I nodded in resignation at that as she left the hall and I turned to Nancy._

_"I can't believe I just said that." I said to her and she looked at me quickly. "You think you can get the hypnocil here by tomorrow?" she asked and I looked at her with irritation over what just happened. "We're going to try, I hope you know what you are getting us into." I said as I left the hall as well and went back into the upper section of the ward to cool off. _

_I shouldn't have snapped at her like that, but this entire situation was beginning to get to me, one of my patients' friends had just been killed and she was in pain and so were the others, the only option was to suppress the dreams to keep this from happening a second time and I was going to lay into Simms for nearly triggering a relapse with that blasted statement as I went into the main hall and saw her there with an icy look, as I walked over to her with an ice-cold look on my face._

_"Are you out of your mind, you could have started a riot in there, Kristen nearly had another panic attack when you said that and the others are going in the same direction." I snapped at her as she looked at me. "I'm trying to head off another fight here." she said and I shook my head. "You are making things worse, you know just as well as I do that whatever this is has to do with the damn nightmares and with the way things are going it could cause a relapse in her case, and she is still recovering from what happened the other night." I said as she looked at me in disbelief at that._

_"I was trying to head off a fight here." she said again and I looked at her coldly. "And I'm trying to keep things from getting out of hand, and making sure she doesn't suffer a relapse and that is the reason for why Nancy headed off what you were about to say, and if you had been paying closer attention she was not only about to start crying, but was on the verge of another panic attack and if it had gotten triggered it would have pushed her recovery back a few more weeks, you may be a doctor, but I'm the only one whose looking at the issue of making sure nothing screws with her recovery right now, and you nearly did." I snapped at her with an icy look on my face as she was looking at me in shock over what I just said._

_"Why the heck are you prescribing that drug for them, we don't know if it will work or not, and this is getting out of control, they need to get some rest without the added issues in it." she snapped and I felt my temper rising at that. "The nightmares are the problem right now, and whatever this is, it has to do with their personal backgrounds and not because of personal problems and until I figure it out, I'm stopping these nightmares before we lose another patient, Kristen was on the verge of another panic attack when you said that and I'm not taking chances in her recovery right now, so I'm going to make sure they can sleep through the night without these damn nightmares keeping them up all night." I said with a icy tone in my voice and she was looking at me in shock over all of this, since with Nancy and Kristen now apart of it I had changed and it was becoming more clear as I tried to figure out what this was and why it was taking my patients from me and what the heck was going on as well. _

_"Are you going to start fighting me on this now?" she asked and I nodded. "The kids are grieving and this is making things worse, and as of now, it's a split, you do it your way and I'm doing it mine, and if something happens, you are going to be the one to lose everything when their parents find out about this." I said to her coolly as Max came running up to us. "What the hell happened now?" he asked me and I looked at her with an ice cold look as I answered that. _

_"She nearly started a riot in there, and as for the reason it's because of the god-damn sedation, Kristen nearly had a panic attack when she said that and the kids are on the edge of an emotional breakdown, especially in Kristen's case, so keep an eye on things tonight." I told him and he nodded as we separated and I went back to the group therapy room as I thought it over I couldn't believe this, she was making things worse and now that I thought about it, this wasn't making any sense, and the kids were on the edge of an emotional breakdown._

_"Max come here." I said to him. "How close was it in there?" he asked and I sighed. "It was really close just before Simms said it Nancy cut in and told her not to say it and Kristen was ready to crack, her reaction could have pushed her recovery back a few more weeks and Simms either doesn't know this or doesn't care, I want you to watch her tonight, because there is a very real chance she could suffer another collapse over this." I told him and he nodded with a firm look on his face as we separated and I headed back to the other hall._

_I was pissed off over this and I wasn't taking chances with my newest patients' health right now, because she was still recovering strength after the near attempt and the collapse, and if she lost control it was going to cause a repeat of what happened the day she had gotten here. After going back to the therapy room I heard someone crying and headed in there automatically and saw Kristen. "What happened now?" I asked and Nancy looked at me with a look of pained anger in her eyes. "Emotional breakdown, their bond is stronger than we thought and it just caused her to break down." she told me and I nodded as crouched in front of Kristen and pulled her into a hug, I knew what this was doing to her, and I wasn't going to lose her over this._

_"Shh, it's alright, it's going to be alright." I whispered and I felt her bury her head into my shoulder and felt anger taking over at this whole situation, I could also tell she was exhausted after staying up all night again, I didn't care that you sometimes had to be emotionally unattached to your patients, I was going to do it my own way and make sure I was there for her and the rest of the kids and do what needed to be done for them and help them heal so they could go back to what they should have had. I gently rubbed her back as I felt her calming down and knew she was worn out, I knew that if this happened again it was going to wear her out even more, I also knew I was now the one who could calm her down and our bond was stronger than I realized if I could do it this easily with her as I felt my paternal feelings for her growing by the minute as I held her. _

_"Come on, you better get some rest." I said to her softly and she nodded as we left the room. After one night I was getting frustrated and the next I find out I lose another patient, this time Jennifer, who I knew had become Kristen's best friend and it was making things worse, after two nights worth of murders, I was ready to blow and actually said this out loud to her, I felt like every one of them was taking out pieces of my heart and I wanted the truth of what was causing this, I also wanted my patients, my kids, back, because I loved them. _

_"You know I used to think I could do something for the kids, make some kind of difference, but their slipping through my fingers everyone of them." I said to her and she looked at me gently. "You are doing the best you can for them Neil." she said softly and I looked at her. "Am I, I'm running out of answers, a patient sleepwalks out of a high security ward, a girl alone in a room dies, I can't believe this is happening, nothing makes any sense." I said as I sat down on the recliner as she looked at me._

_"Maybe you're ready." she said and I looked at her. "For what exactly?" I asked and she had a look of determined protection on her face as she answered that and whatever she was going to say might give me the answers I needed to figure this out and take care of my kids and make sure I didn't lose the others now, and if this had to do with what the kids said it meant I was going to do whatever it took to protect them and make sure I didn't lose my patients', my kids at all._

_"The truth" she said and I immediately turned to her at that. "Try me." I said and she nodded. "Only if you are willing to set aside everything you learned and trust on this, can you do that?" she asked and I thought it over before nodding. "I can do that." I said and she nodded. "The man their all dreaming about was killed twelve years ago and his name is Fred Krueger, I had a previous encounter with him when I was their age and he killed my mother and friends, after a dream test he got me across the arm before I pulled him into our reality and set him on fire a second time." she said before my eyes landed on the scar on her arm and what looked like razor marks on it._

_"Is that where he got you?" I asked as I reached out and brushed my hand across her arm and she nodded. "So what is their connection to each other and you?" I asked and she sighed. "I'm not sure yet, but the bond between us feels like a sibling one, and if I'm right we were raised together, as to the reason for why they are dreaming about him our parents were the ones who killed him and he is taking revenge on them by killing us." she told me and I was in shock over that statement. _

_"Why the hell would he be going after a bunch of teenagers who have no memory of their personal backgrounds." I asked her and she sighed. "Because our street is the one who took him down he now sees us as fair game and our parents were keeping quiet about it." she said and I nodded as a few bits and pieces were coming together and I landed on one of them as I remembered the argument in group the day before._

_"Wait a minute, Taryn said that Philip had been murdered, that was him, wasn't it." I said and she nodded as I felt anger over this. "Philip had been sleepwalked out of the ward, and Jenny fell asleep in the rec room last night when he killed her and that is what happened." she said and I started feeling my anger at that rising. "What else would cause the type of injuries we've seen since this whole thing started in the first place?" I asked and she nodded as she answered that question. _

_"Right before our parents torched him, he created a glove with razors on the fingers, and used it to kill twenty kids in our neighborhood, after he became this it became a part of him and he used it to scare the hell out of us before he killed us, Tina, Philip and Glen were killed by that glove, Rod was made to look like a suicide and the others were either false attempts or he tried to use the glove on them." she said and I nodded as that became clear to me and I felt my heart start pounding at that. "Kristen and Kincaid both had their wrists cut open, he was trying to make it seem like a suicide attempt." I said and she nodded as I added it all together and it fit together perfectly. _

_After she told me the truth I was in an angered shock over what I heard and I knew we had to tell the kids the truth. "Nancy we can't keep this from the kids, they are going to be shocked to find out the reason for why this lunatic is after them." I told her and she nodded. "That is the reason I had to wait till you were ready to know, my parents and boyfriend thought I had lost it when I pulled that hat out of my dream, and Kristen's wrist and the rest of the group weren't suicide attempts he was trying to make it look like they were trying to kill themselves and Carver and Simms won't listen and are continuing to sedate them and by doing that they are unknowingly killing them, that is the reason for why I wanted them on hypnocil." she told me._

_"So what is the nursery rhyme?" I asked her and she nodded. "It's the indicator before he shows up, the last time I heard it-it was when Tina was killed, the next night Rod died, but Krueger turned it into a suicide, and Glen and I were trying to stay awake for several days before our parents started wondering whether or not I was losing it and it wasn't till I pulled that hat out of my dream that my mother gave me the full story, that's how I knew what the kids are going through and why I was able to get things calmed down on Monday." she told me and I was trying to figure why she would keep it quiet._

_"So why did you wait till now to tell me?" I asked and she gave me the truth. "You care about these kids like they are your own children and are trying to help them, and are open minded enough to process this, the reason I know what I'm doing is because I dealt with Freddy when I was fifteen and I lost my friends and mother when he came back and I'll tell you the story later, but right now we are going to have to figure out how to explain this Kristen, Taryn and the boys, because they are like me and are trying to stay alive, just so you know, that was the reason for why Jennifer kept burning holes in her arm, she was trying to stay awake." she told me and I nodded as I processed that, and after going over our plan, I decided to call an group meeting for the seven of us and tried to relax over what we were about to tell them, since I knew they were going to be in shock over what they heard that morning._

_"Alright straight talk only in here." I told them and Taryn, who was sitting on my left, looked at me. "Is this group?" Taryn asked me and I gave an honest answer. "Well yeah, but unofficially." I said and Will who was spooked responded to that. "Pretty soon there won't be enough of us left to call it a group." he said and I decided to head that off before he had a real panic attack after what happened a couple days earlier. "Alright, listen up you guys, Nancy has something to tell you." I said and she got started. _

_"I know who is trying to kill you." she said and Kincaid who was irritated over what had happened a few days earlier gave a sarcastic comment on that. "Don't humor us, we're not in the mood." he said and she gave a description to let them know she wasn't kidding. "He wears a dirty brown hat, he's horribly burned, he has razors on his right hand." she said and I saw the looks of shock on their faces as Kristen and Joey looked at each other at that._

_"Who is he?" Taryn asked and I got ready to hear the whole thing on how Krueger wound up like that. "His name is Freddy Krueger, he was a child murderer before he died and after he died he became something worse, six years ago he killed my friends and almost killed me." she told them and Will asked the next question. "Why is he after us?" he asked and Taryn nodded as she followed that up. "Yeah what did we do?" she asked and Nancy gave them the full story. _

_"It's not you, your parents, my parents they burned him alive, and now we are paying for their sins, you are the last of the Elm Street Children." she said and the five exchanged looks of disbelief at the answer and I understood why, they had a connection and it was because of their family backgrounds on the street before the situation got started. _

_"Mom, Dad, but that's crazy they never said." Will was trying to deny it before Taryn stepped in and I knew she was determined to keep herself alive after what we just heard now. "Yeah sure that is the sort of thing parents tell their kids, good night darling, say your prayer and, by the way, your father and I torched some maniac last night." she said to him and we decided to get past the jokes so we could finish this as Kincaid as the next question, but before he could say anything I caught the look on Kristen's face and knew she was putting together the other portion of it as well._

_"I think we better can the jokes, and this is the reason for why he is coming after us, I knew something was up, but this, alright that explains why he is after us, but what the hell is the reason for attacking innocent people who have no connections to us and why would he decide to target us to get back at our parents, because there is more to this than just revenge?" Kristen asked as I felt my anger at this rising, because she was absolutely right in that area, as Kristen looked at Nancy as I waited for the next explanation of why he would go after a bunch of innocent lives._

_"He sees anyone who was born on that block or spent time there fair game, and as for our connections I'm still trying to figure that one out, but I think your theory about us growing up together was right, and more than likely our parents were friends before we were separated." she told us and I nodded as I thought that one over and knew that was the reason for what happened the year before when my previous patient was nearly killed at the time a month earlier, and this explained why he did that as well before she got here, and now I had to deal with the issue of having a bunch of innocent bystanders winding up in the middle of this._

_"So what do we do about this creep?" he asked and I understood the reason as what she had told me the night before made more sense as far as Kristen was concerned, since, somehow, she had the ability to bring others into her dream and with her connections to the six of us, it worked in connecting us permanently. "Kristen is the key, she has a very special power, a gift." she said and Kristen was trying to keep her from putting to much pressure on her. "I haven't been able to do that since I was a little girl." she told us and Nancy gave a gentle smile. "You did it the other night though." she said and Kristen sighed as she answered her. _

_"__But that was different." she said and Nancy told them the truth. "You never lose a gift like that, you just forget how to use it, how about it will you try?" she asked and I saw her think about before giving a nod as she turned to the others. "All of you have this inner strength, some special power that you had in your most power dreams, together we can work at using that power if we tried." she said and I smiled at the way she put that._

_"You sound like Peter Pan." I said with a chuckle and she smiled as she answered that. "Remember open mind." she said and I nodded as I got ready to start the next portion of our learning to control these abilities. "Taryn will you pull the shades down please, we're going to try a little group hypnosis now." I told them and we started getting ready, at first I thought it hadn't worked, but barely three minutes later while I was playing with the ball-bearing line they went flying and I knew that it had. _

_After a minute the kids decided to show us what they could do and Will turned out to be a magician, in addition to Kristen's power over bringing people into her dreams, she was also a gymnast as well, Kincaid showed that he had super strength and demonstrated on a chair, and I caught the look on Kristen's face when he did that. "Kincaid please, that's very un-nerving." I told him and he nodded as I saw the smile on his face__, Taryn was really skilled with knife fighting and we found out later that Joey had a super sonic voice that could break glass and send people flying and used it during the situation in their nightmare that night._

_"Alright, so with this we are connected to each other now, and as for our injuries, we're not the ones who did it, the bastard was the one who slit my wrist the other night." Kristen said to the five of us. "I already figured that one out, and he is going to pay for hurting you guys." I said to her as we were going over things after the demonstration of their powers, but after a minute I thought over something else and felt my heart start pounding as I turned to her. "Was there anything else he did to you during those nightmares?" I asked her in a whisper and she gave a shake of her head in answer to that and I nodded in relief at that, it may have been a week, but I cared too much about her not to ask that question, and gently squeezed her shoulder as I moved closer, I had only grown more protective since the week started and with what I knew now I was going to protect her no matter what happened at this point._

_"So this is the reason for why there is a connection between us?" Will asked her. "Yes, the five of you and I are the only ones left who lived on the street, so we are the ones who are marked." Nancy said and Kincaid looked at Kristen. "Well looks like that solved our current mystery, so what now Kris?" he asked her. "I think we better get used to working together, before this goes any further, and before you start making jokes we have to get used to our powers again, because mine has been dormant for eleven years and I have to get it adjusted to working again." she said to him when the lights went out, the door slammed, and the lamps suddenly blew, and the jolt of nerves nearly made me jump out of my skin when the lamps behind me blew out. "What's happening!?" I said over the noise, and caught the look on her face as she froze and tried to focus. _

_"He's close." she said and Nancy moved over to her. "Who Freddy?" she asked quickly. "He's heavy in the halls." Kristen told us and I looked around counting and realized that we were missing one. "Where's Joey?!" I asked her. "Freddy's got him." she told me and I headed over to the door when it turned burning hot and scorched my hand and she pulled me away from the door, "Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded as she stayed next to me. "Quiet everyone, listen." Nancy said and we froze as we heard sizzling noises. "The room is changing!" Will told me as we started moving closer together._

___"He turned the room into a furnace!" _Kristen shouted over the noise and we moved closer together as I called out to them. "Stay away from the walls." I said as we tried to keep from getting burned before I heard the door handle shift and shouted out a second time. "Quiet the door!" I said and_ when the door opened, the hypnosis wore off, we all woke up then and we found Joey unconscious on the floor, which meant one thing and one thing only, he had been captured and was now in a coma, and our only option left was to fight to get him back. After getting the diagnosis from Adams I knew this was going to cause a problem as Carver looked at me. "This is inexcusable." he snapped at me as she gave him her part of it. "The session was unauthorized, it was purposely conducted without my knowledge." she said and I tried to get him to listen to my side of it._

_"Unusual steps were called for here, Dr. Carver." I said to him and he looked at me. "Is that what should tell that boy's parents?" he asked with a ticked off look on his face. "I understand you prescribed a high experimental drug." he said and I felt my temper rising, as I looked at Simms for this. "Dr. Carver he's not in a coma because of that." Nancy said and he cut her off at that._

_"Young lady, your opinion is of no interest to me, further more Dr. Simms feels you are creating a panic with the patients." he said and I could not believe this, my patients had grown close to her and she was the one who holding things together for the entire group. "That's not true." I said with a firm look on my face. "Dr. Gordon, in the last four days we've had two suicides and now that young man is in a coma, I think it's safe to say your approach has failed entirely, you're both relieved of duty, I want you out of here today." he said and left as I felt my heart wrench at that. _

_"I'm sorry Neil, but I'm afraid you brought on yourself." Simms said and I turned to her with an ice cold look. "For gods sake Elizabeth please, will you please just try to help the kids, will you listen to them." I said to her and she nodded. "Of course I will." she said and she left as I looked at the boy who was like my son. "What are we going to do?" Nancy asked and I sighed. There's nothing we can do now, it's out of our hands." I said and tried to keep it together as I left the room. _

_After the argument with Carver I felt the anger of what she had done to the group and I was beyond pissed by that point, because my favorite patient was now on her own, with only the other three members left of our group, and she was going to have a relapse from this sooner or later because when she found out it was going to hit her hard._

_Simms decided with what just happened to get him down here and make it easier to have him listen to her and to make sure Nancy got kicked out and I lost my job of taking care of those kids who I loved like my own children and if something happened because of this, I was going to make sure that she was the one who got fired, especially if he went after the girl who was like my daughter now._

_Kristen was at half strength at the time and when she lost it finally, and it was just a question of when now, because with us gone she only had Max and the other members of the group and her pain of the others was growing and with Joey captured it was going to come out violently especially if she found out that we were gone, and if something happened to finally trigger it, I knew her mother was going to kill Simms for this as well as Carver. I loved Kristen like she was my own daughter, and I hated having to leave her and the rest of the kids, but with the fact he had made his final decision, I had no choice, but my next thoughts were of finding another way to get rid of this guy._

_After we were relieved, I was beginning to pack up, and suddenly saw the nun I had seen several times that week as I went upstairs to the tower, after slamming a rock into the door, I was able to break through the rusted latch and I went upstairs and found a room with a dungeon style area in the middle of it and found her lighting a wick, and the room looked like something out of a horror movie._

_"This is where it began." she said and I was trying to process everything. "This facility has been closed for years, what was this place." I asked and she looked around with a disgusted look on her face. "Purgatory, fashioned by the hands of men, twisted, lonely souls, the worst of the criminally insane were locked up in here like animals." she said and I tried to figure out the reason for why it had been shut down. "This facility was shut down in the 40's, wasn't it, some sort of scandal." I asked and she nodded, before she started the reason for why it had been shut down in the first place. _

_"A lone girl among the staff was accidently locked in here over the holidays, the inmates kept her hidden for days, she was raped hundreds of times. When they found her she was barely alive, and with child, that girl was Amanda Krueger, her child." she said and I felt my heart stop as I gained that information. "Freddy" I whispered and she nodded. "The bastard son of a hundred maniacs." she said and I nodded, after a minute what she told me the day before made more sense._

_"You said something before, about laying him to rest." I said and she gave another nod. "You must find the remains and bury him in hollow ground." she said and trying to figure what she meant I tried to stop her, but when I got upstairs, there was no one in the hall, and this was beginning to bother me, first Krueger and now her, the kids, Nancy and I were being haunted by ghosts in this situation, after getting downstairs I met up with Nancy who told me that she had seen Krueger slice words into Joey's chest, after getting into the car we went over our next plan. "We have got to go in, we don't have a choice." she said while I was driving the car. "But getting yourself killed won't help the kids at all, especially Kristen and I know she loves you, and besides we do have a choice." I said and she was getting irritated over this after what we have had to deal with that week._

_"Assuming your mysterious nun is right." she said and I was mentally and emotionally exhausted from all of this. "I've heard weirder things this week." I told her and she gave. "Alright, whoever she is, she seems to know more about Freddy than I do." she said and I was trying to figure where to go. "The question is what happened to his body?" I asked her and I could tell she didn't want to go into this, but she told me anyway. _

_"They burned him to death in his boiler room and they hid the remains." she said and I nodded. "Who would know where their hidden?" I asked and she thought it over before answering me and her voice turned to steel. "Only one man knows, and it's time for him to talk." she said and whoever that person was she was furious with him, I could tell that without needing to ask and she directed me to a bar on the far side of town and led me to one of the tables in the back of the room._

_"Hi daddy." she said and I felt my heart start pounding as I suddenly realized why she never wanted to mention him, as what she told me earlier that week made more sense, her father had turned into a drunk because of the death of her mother. "I thought you were trying to forget me." he said and she shook her head. "That's not true, you were the one who was always trying to forget." she said and, dropping the small talk, she told him the reason for why we were there to see him. "I need your help dad, Krueger's back." she said and I could tell he was trying to deny it. _

_"Fred Krueger is dead, you always had a problem with trying to understand that sweetheart." he said and she sat down as I took the chair next to her and moved closer to her. "You know what he did, and he's doing it again." she said as I leaned forward. "She is telling you the truth." I said and he looked at me. "I don't believe we met and I don't think this is any of your goddamn business." he said and I had to hold back what I wanted to say in response to that. _

_"I think we can stop him this time, stop him for good, but we need to know where his bones are buried." she said and he looked at her with a look of failure on his face. "I've lost too much over this already, I'm through with it." he said and she was pissed at that, since, in the time she had met me and the kids, her bond with them was strong and they thought of her as a sister._

_"We still have people dying after all this time, stop running away from that, you owe me." she said to him and he looked at her. "It was nice seeing you princess, next time don't stay away so long." he said to end it and she got up and headed for the door before I managed to catch her. "Nancy" I said to her gently and she stopped after a minute. "I'll be okay, just give me a minute." she told me and I nodded. I couldn't believe he would try to ignore this, as I stood there looking at her, I realized that I had met my exact match, she was everything to me and I would do what ever it took to make sure I would never lose her or the kids. _

_Barely five minutes later my beeper went off and I pulled it off my belt and saw the number and felt my heart start speeding up. "That's the hospital, something must have happened." I said and saw her face pale as she realized what had happened, and what Simms had done this time and this was coming back to haunt both of us that night._

_"Damn it, Kristen must have just found out that we had been fired." she said to me and I grabbed the phone and dialed the number to the tv room and Taryn picked it up. "Dr. Gordon?" she asked and I responded. "Taryn what's wrong?" I asked her and I could tell she was in the verge of a panic attack. "You've got to come right away, it's Kristen, she finally lost it when she found out that you both have been fired, Simms doped her up and put her in the quiet room." she told me and I whispered to Nancy, as I felt my heart start pounding at that information, and knew I was going to have to end it before it killed both her and Joey. _

_"Simms put Kristen into the quiet room for the night and they sedated her." I said to her and she nodded in fear. "Oh no" she said as Taryn finished filling me in. "She won't be able to stay awake for long and she is all alone in there, Freddy could get to her." she said and I tried to calm her down as I came to a decision. "Alright none of you panic, stay cool, help is on the way." I said and she quickly told me to hurry it up. "Just hurry" she told me and I nodded as I made my decision and went to putting an end to things before it killed the girl I thought of as my daughter and her brother._

_"Alright hang on." I said and put the phone up as we turned to each other. "We've got to get there now." she said and I pulled my keys and handed them to her. "You go, I'm going after the remains and ending this." I told her and she tried to talk me out of it. "No, you see how he is." she said and I gave a firm notion. "I'll talk to him, you just get to the hospital and make Simms understand." I told her and she shook her head. "She'll never understand, but I have to find a way to get to Kristen some how." she said and I looked at her with a caring look. _

_"Nancy be careful" I said and gave her a go-ahead nod before I looked at Donald and walked over to the table. "I'm Neil Gordon, pleased to meet you, there now that we met." I snapped at him as I overturned the table and shoved him against the wall. "Now listen to me, I don't know if you care if Nancy lives or dies, but I do." I said and he pushed my hands off of his jacket. "You and I are going on a scavenger hunt." and he nodded in resignation, as we made our first stop at a church before driving across town to the junk yards by the outskirts of the city and the train-tracks._

_"Who is getting victimized this time?" he asked me as he drove the car. "The rest of the kids that were living on the block when you killed him, they are my patients, one of them is in a coma because he was captured in our sleep and the girl who has been sedated has only fifteen minutes before she and the others, including Nancy go in, we lost two this week right after Nancy showed up." I said and he nodded. _

_"I need more information." he said and I nodded. "The bastard figured out a way to get back at you by killing the kids of everyone on the block, that's what happened to Nancy and her friends six years ago, and the others wound up in my care, and is the reason for all the suicide attempts going on right now, but that's what this about, I'm going to put an end to him and save Nancy and the others." I said and he nodded as I saw the way his hand had tensed on the steering wheel and I knew he was going to be furious with what I was about to tell him next. _

_"Who are the kids, and their sur-names?" he asked me. "The one that started this, her name is Kristen and her last name is Parker, Joey Peterson, Jennifer Caulfield, Philip Anderson, Roland Kincaid, Will Stanton, Jesse Walsh and Taryn White." I told him and he nodded as I saw his eyes widen and I knew he knew who the kids were and the next question was how he knew them and what their bond with him and Nancy was and just how strong it was as well. "That is everyone that lived on our block, the other four were my family, the Lantzes, Lanes and Greys." he said and I nodded. _

_"We were all pissed when he got off on a technicality and got him in his boiler room, but we didn't see what had happened, let alone how he managed to do this, after this is over, I'm going to meet up with the others and we are calling a family meeting and they are not going to take this well." he told me and I asked the next question as that statement had gotten my attention as I now knew that there was more to his relationship with the kids than them just being neighbors and if this was going in the direction I thought it was it would answer the questions I needed to know and how close their bond really was. "Nancy gave me some of the details, but what the hell happened when she was fifteen when this started." I asked him and he sighed._

_"The starting point was the night Tina was killed, she looked like she had gotten shish ke-bobbed, we got a good look at it, but there was no way any human could do that since it wound up going up the wall, and we thought it was Rod at first, but the next night he wound up dead, but Nancy told me there was no way he would have done that to her or kill himself, she also gave me Krueger's description at the funerals, during the sleep testing she pulled his hat out of her dream, and that told me that he had something to do with this, that night Glen wound up dead and it looked like he wound up in a blender before getting thrown around the room, after that happened she managed to set him on fire a second time after pulling him into our reality, but he killed her mother, and I don't know what happened after that." he told me and I nodded. _

_"When Kristen came into my care, she told me that the rest of the kids that lived on the block were all dreaming about him. The next night Philip wound up dead when Freddy made it look like he sleepwalked out of the ward and threw himself off the tower, the next night Jennifer fell asleep and he shoved her head through the Tv, Nancy started working with me and we started working with the kids into how to get their powers working together, and he got his hands on Joey and Joey is in a coma because of this, and the sudden reason for this at the moment is Kristen just found that Nancy and I were fired and she freaked out, she sees us as family and trusts us, and they sedated her because she finally lost her temper, the kids know the whole story now, and the others are having a panic attack over this." I told him and he nodded._

_ "The kids grew pretty close since they started therapy, but Kristen said it felt like they already knew each other, and Nancy is just as confused as I am over this." I added and he nodded. " Our families had known each other for years, and some of the kids he killed were kids in our neighborhood. After they arrested him we found some of his stuff in the basement, including that razor glove, a couple of the kids that were killed in our neighborhood were the older siblings to their cousins and it made it more personal for us, after that happened we went looking for where he was hiding everything and the prosecutor forgot to sign the search warrant in the right place and it freed him on a technicality." _

_"After that happened we all wanted to get him and take him down, found him in a boiler room which looked like it hadn't been used it years, and used gasoline to burn him alive after tossing fuel cocktails threw the window and lit it up. After we did that, our families decided to cut contact with each other and the seven of them moved off the block while mine, Tina's, Glen's, and Rod's stayed put."_

_"Elaine is not going to take it well when she finds out, she and Richard divorced when Kristen was five, as for the Caulfields, Andersons and Petersons, they are going to be pissed when they find out this information, because we all thought that he was gone for good and now we get this information, and Roland's, Will's and Taryn's parents are going to be even more pissed at this as well." he told me and I nodded in agreement because their parents weren't not going to take it well at all when the truth came out, which meant that there was going to be a serious confrontation when they got back together, on top of the fact that they were going to kill Simms and Carver for killing their kids, and to get them out of leadership of the hospital._

_"Who is the doctor who fired you and my daughter, and the one who got you fired, because they are going to be the ones who are going to get it when the kids parents find out about this?" he asked me and I nodded as I answered him. "Dr. Eric Carver and Elizabeth Simms, Nancy suggested a change in protocol to keep the kids alive, and that was giving them hypnocil which is the dream suppressant she has been on for the last four years, and when she told me the truth she and I were beginning to teach the kids how to control their dream powers, when the bastard got Joey away from us and captured him, it put him into a coma." _

_"__After Carver fired us, Kristen found out and it caused her to lose tonight, Simms sedated her and it'll take about fifteen minutes before she falls asleep, but Nancy and the rest of the kids are going in with her to get Joey and keep him busy while we do this." I said and he nodded as he got what I was telling him as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. _

_"How strong a friendship did you and the others have anyway?" I asked him and he smiled slightly. "Our families got together for block parties and a few other things, but I think the reason for why the kids don't know this or that they knew each other already is because they haven't seen each other in eleven years, after we killed him the others moved off the block, and the only ones left that were still living there was my family, the Lantzes, the Lanes and the Greys" _

_"Marge and I divorced when Nancy was ten, and we were all trying to get past the fact that it had been years, but now that we know he came back more than once, we are getting everything back together, and I'm telling the others that we are dealing with this bastard, and the fact our kids know the truth and are back together. Why the hell did he wait till our kids were in their teen-years before he came back." he asked and I nodded at that as I answered that question, since I was still processing what he had just told me there. _

_"Going by what Nancy told me last night, he had to wait till they were old enough to strike and apparently their fear is the reason for why he was strong enough to go at both you and the kids, as for the gym teacher who wound up dead last year, I think he possessed Jesse and killed him." I told him and he nodded._

_"Was there a reason for why the kids didn't recognize each other when it happened and when they met up this week?" I asked and he nodded. "The last time they saw each other was when the seven of them were four years old, and Nancy, Glen, Rod and Tina were barely ten years old, and none of them knew what had happened, because we were all keeping quiet about it, it wasn't till Tina and Rod died that the truth came out and Glen died that night as well as her mother." he said and I gave a nod. _

_"What about Jesse Walsh, what happened to him before Kristen took his place in group?" he asked me and I sighed. " The situation got started right after he arrived at the hospital they were diagnosed with severe sleep disorder and in trying to keep himself awake, he cut off his eye-lids to keep himself awake." I said and he nodded as he read through that one before he told me what she had been doing. _

_"Nancy was taking caffeine pills to stay awake, and was awake for the whole week before she finally took him down. Let me get this straight: he comes after my daughter and her friends and kills three of them, and she sends him back to hell, so five years later Jesse moved into my house, and he is possessed by Krueger, and kills a few people and his girl-friend who also lives on our block takes him down and sends him back to hell a second time, and then he comes back for a third time to go after the rest of our kids and Philip and Jennifer are dead, Joey is in a coma and Kristen is in danger because these doctors wouldn't listen to them." he said summing it up and I nodded and he sighed as his anger started taking hold and I understood that as I felt the same way over this._

_"What happened the day Kristen got there?" he asked and I went into that as well. "I had checked on the others when the alarm went off and said that I was needed in the exam room, after getting up there I realized that Kristen was panicking because she didn't want to be sedated after some of the stitches in her wrist tore, after a stand-off Nancy took over and calmed her down, after I filled her in, she and the kids started connecting automatically, and their bond had strengthened, but what was their connection before everyone left your street?" I asked and he looked at me a minute before looking out the window again. _

_"The kids had been raised together from the time they were babies, before we found out it was him, I started a car-pooling program to get them to and from school so they didn't run into him and after we torched him we separated and their families moved off the block, but with the fact that he landed them in the hospital, their bond kick-started again and reinserted itself when she joined the group, as for Nancy and the others, they treated the kids like they were their own brothers and sisters, and our families had been friends since we were in our own teenage years." he explained and I nodded as I got it now, this answered every question we needed to explain their connection and everything that came with it._

_"Nancy told you I'm a cop, but with the fact that he was the bastard killing everyone in our neighborhood we were determined to protect them, and I was furious when she told me what had happened the night it started again, Rod wound up dead, because we thought he did it at first, and Glen parents disconnected the phone line the night he died and she tried to wake him up, when I said that he looked like he had fallen into a blender, that wasn't an exaggeration, I don't know how the bastard did that, but his parents as well as the others are going to want to take him down again for this, with the kids now in danger because of him, enough is enough, I'll do whatever it takes to protect them and their parents will do the same." he said as we went past the train tracks._

_"How old were the kids he killed anyway?" I asked and he went into that. "From four to nine years old the last was Kristen's cousin who was five years and we got some more information on how he managed to keep from getting caught for three years." he said and I nodded. "What did he do to them after he killed them?" I asked and he went into that, and I could tell he was pissed at the memory of that. "He threw their bodies into the furnace that powers the entire town, we found some stuff of theirs' in the boiler room when this happened as well." he said and I nodded as I felt my anger at this growing as well, I was going to end this and protect every single kid in town and this was going to end now._

As that one ended he decided to wait in case something had happened and waited for her to call to them as he remembered the final attack he and Donald had to deal with and how close they both came to being killed that night along with Nancy and the kids, when they both got their jobs back and when they gave Max the truth and when he had to deal with the condition she had been in during that time.

**The Grave-Yard, the Final Attack, the Truth and the Aftermath: **

_After getting to the junk yard he told me where to go and we took the car into the place, after I had parked he then pointed to where they were buried. "There, the red caddy." he told me and I headed over to try and get it open but it was rusted shut, and I had to wedge it open before I turned and saw him trying to take off on me before I grabbed the keys out of my pocket to tell him that he was staying put._

_"Going somewhere?" I asked him as I showed him that I had them and irritated he walked over to me. "Look, I told you I would tell you where the damn thing was buried, but I never said I'd stick around." he said and I gave the reason for why we were there. "We've got work to do." I said and he looked confused at that. "What are you talking about?" he asked me and I got ready to tell him the real reason for why we were there. "You're about to attend a funeral, one that is long over due." I said and tossed the shovel at him as I grabbed the second one and we got to work._

_It was almost done and I had grabbed Krueger's bones out of the of the trunk when we heard a clicking noise and he stopped me. "Did you hear that?" he asked and I stopped for a minute. "What?" I asked before I heard it too and he got out of the hole and not moving he whispered to me, "Listen" as I froze as well and than heard a clear clicking noise as I said to him. "Someone else is out here." I said and he gave a shake of his head as he answered me. "No we're alone." he said and suddenly every single car in the place started turning on even though they were junk now and, after remembering what had happened during group that afternoon, I realized that he was about to attack us._

_He realized the same and tried to get the truck out of range and a pile of cars landed on top of it as he turned back to me. "Bury the friggin thing!" he called out and I went to grab the bag and a skeletal hand ripped out of it and grabbed my wrist and, in shock, I backed up as Freddy came tearing out of the bag and I got my first look and what this thing was like as I tried to keep from getting impaled as Donald realized exactly what he was dealing with and what Nancy had told him was the truth. _

_"It's really you." he said with a low tone and Freddy turned to him as he growled. "I killed you before you son of a bitch." he said and grabbed the shovel and tried to take him down before he grabbed his wrist and lifting him up he threw him at the fender of the car that the bag had been in and he landed on a spike style fender as he looked at where it was sticking out of him._

_After that I tried to fight it out with him, but using his knifes, he got me across the chest and then using the shovel knocked me into the grave, it took about seven minutes for me to wake up, but Nancy's scream came through loud and clear to me and I pulled myself out of the hole and pushed him into it as I used to holy water on him and the crucifix and said the final rights before I buried him, and grabbing Donald, I checked him over to see how serious he was and knew he was going to need surgery for this and after getting the truck, we got out of there and I took him to the hospital, and went to check on the kids and Nancy, who had several knife wounds in her stomach and was still asleep, since with Kristen sedated it would be several hours before they all woke up._

_After calling out for medics, I went to the emergency room and checked on Joey and saw where Freddy had got him while he was unconscious and knew he was going to need surgery for that. After waiting there on the floor for several hours, everyone woke up and Kristen came to see me. "Dr. Gordon, she's gone, she died saving me." she said and I could tell she was about to start crying as I told her the truth. "She's going to be fine, they were close, but she is going to recover." I said to her softly and pulled her into a hug and could feel her shaking as she tried to keep from crying and knew she was relieved at that part of it, but I knew she was still shaken up by how close it had been. "It's going to be okay." I told her, I had only known her a week, but I loved her like she was my daughter, as she looked at me. "Will and Taryn?" she asked and I shook my head and she looked down as Max and Kincaid came to join us and wrapped his arms around her gently and I knew he was worried about her._

_"What happened, Will and Taryn are both dead and Joey has knife slash marks in his chest in the wording, 'Come and get him, bitch.', I don't get it, they were all fine before and now we lost two more." Max said and I sighed as I looked at him. "Before I tell you the truth, I want you to keep quiet about it, because this is the reason they wound up under our care in the first place." I said to him and he nodded before Joey woke up as he turned to us. "Dr. Gordon, guys are you alright?" he asked us, and this was the first time I had ever heard his voice, we all nodded as Kristen headed over to the bed and sat down next to him and I knew they had grown close over the past week too._

_"Dr. Gordon just told me that Nancy is alive, she is going to be fine." she said and he smiled before he thought of something else. "Will and Taryn?" he asked and she gave a shake of her head and he looked down as well as the three of them sat together. "I don't think we should separate for a while guys, after what we just had to deal with last night, also Max wants the truth as well." I told them and they nodded as he looked at us. "What does this have to do with the kids and what happened last night?" he asked and Kincaid looked at him. "You may want to sit down for this, because this is going to be tough to believe, Max." he said and Max took seat a seat in one of the other seats around us as I got ready to tell him. _

_" Have you ever heard of a man named Fred Krueger?" I asked him and he shook his head. "He was a child killer who had murdered several kids in town and was released on a technicality, after that happened a group of parents went and hunted him down and burned him to death." I said and he nodded as he looked at the trio before turning to me. "But what does this have to do with the kids and why they have been dying even though we have taken care of them?" he asked and Kincaid answered that as he held her hand in a brotherly way, and I knew that they were going to be inseparable from here on in now. _

_"The people that murdered him were our parents, because of them and what they did, we were marked as victims, we were all were born on Elm Street and there were twelve families that lived on that street, so we were all marked, three of them were Nancy's boyfriend and best friends and the others were all in therapy, including the seven of us, but that's the reason for why we've been dreaming about him, I'm not sure how he wound up like that, but that is the connection between us and why you thought we were suicidal, he was making it seem like we were trying to kill ourselves." he said and Max nodded as he processed this as he looked at Kristen and her wrapped wrist, from when she had arrived at the start of the week. _

_"Did everyone on the street start dreaming about this lunatic?" he asked and Joey nodded. "Nancy said that she had a dealing with him when she was fifteen and her friends and mother were killed by him, the families that lived on the block in the beginning were the Parkers, Kincaids, Greys, Thompsons, Lantzes, Lanes, Caulfields, Petersons, Stantons, Whites, and Andersons, and Jesse and his family moved here last year, so that makes twelve, and because of what our parents did, he decided to take revenge on them by killing us, and each of the kids on the block wound up dead except for the three of us and Nancy. Going by what I know he was born the son of the maniacs that were in the tower on the far side of the grounds, but I'm not sure why it was closed." he said and he looked at me._

_"Doctor what did you find out before you went and took care of his remains when Kristen got put in the quiet room last night" he asked and I sighed. "The tower was closed because his mother was attacked and assaulted repeatedly and she lost her mind before he was born, that tower was for the criminally insane and used as a purgatory, he grew up a psychopath and started killing the kids in the city here before your parents burned him, but how he wound up like that is beyond me." I said and Kincaid looked at Kristen. _

_"Kris, you think you would be able to do it again if it started up again?" he asked and she nodded as she smiled at her new nickname from the boys. "I'm going by what I know here, but with time I can get it strong enough to be able to do it every time, I think that the reason for why he didn't attack us when we were little was because he was too weak to do it, and it wasn't till Nancy, Glen, Rod and Tina were in their teenage years that he made his move." she said and Joey looked at her. _

_"So, after he started attacking Tina and the guys, she started preparing for the final showdown and sent him back to hell and our team-mate who was in therapy before you came was his next victim before he tried to get to us?" he said and she nodded. "Nancy said that when we let our fear take hold it gave him more power, so when or if we deal with him again we can't show that we are afraid otherwise he'll be strong enough to kill all of us, also he apparently takes in the souls of the kids he kills, and the only chance we have of getting rid of him is to free the souls of the kids he kills and that will weaken him enough to give the final death blow, but with it only being the four of us left, we have to make sure he can't get to our friends when we start back at school." she said and they both nodded before Max looked her with a gentle look._

_"Does that explain why you panicked when Lorenzo tried to sedate you Kristen when you got here?" he asked and she nodded. "Yes, Freddy has the power to make dreams real and once you die in the dream, you die for real, after the nightmare the night before, I went to wash my face in the bathroom and he attacked me and that explained my wrist, after I got here one of them split in the middle of what happened in the exam room and they wanted to sedate me to make it easier for them to take care of it, although I'm not sure about the others and what they did to wind up in here." she said and he nodded as he took this in and she looked at the boys since she was the only one left to get them to open up to her. _

_"Kincaid, what caused you to wind up in here?" she asked and he looked at her with a gentle look. "I did the same as you, after the nightmare I had I went to take a shower and he used my razor to slice my wrist and I passed out." he said and she looked at Joey. "Joey what happened?" she asked and he sighed. "I was just working on my homework and suddenly the scissors I was using attack me and I wind up with a slash mark going up my arm." he said and she nodded and she thought of something as she remembered what the rest of our group had said in her first meeting. _

_"Okay, going by what they said to me the other night Taryn had nearly overdosed on the drug she was taking and that put her in the hospital, Jennifer tried to set herself on fire, Will took a jump off of his second story window, and Philip nearly sleepwalked into a swimming pool. So that is everyone of us and we all were born on the same street." she said and I was impressed with the way she figured it out so fast before she looked at me. "Who was the kid whose place I took in therapy?" she asked me and I decided to tell her the truth. _

_"His name is Jesse Walsh, after his own dealing with Krueger he wound up in my care and was trying to stay awake and got a hold of a razor and cut his eyelids off to keep himself awake, at the moment he is in Fairview." I told her and she nodded. "Nancy told me that after she moved out of the house it was empty for five years before someone moved into it, I bet that was Jesse, Freddy tried to do something and he wound up in the hospital because he was traumatized by what had happened and when Freddy came back he was doing everything to keep himself awake to keep whatever had happened from happening a second time and that was the reason for what he did last month." she told me and I nodded as the boys looked at her._

_"What happened to you and Lt. Thompson last night?" Max asked turning to me and I looked at him. "Half way through setting it up, his skeleton attacked us, Donald was thrown into the fender of the car they had the remains in and got it through the chest, and I got a concussion and a broken arm, kids, when you were fighting it out with him I heard her scream when he stabbed her." I said and they looked at me in disbelief. _

_"Okay, so this means we can hear each other even though we are asleep or unconscious, considering that we are the ones that have been traumatized by him, we are now the ones who are connected to each other, and that means I can connect to all of you, if this happens a third time." I said and they nodded. "What do you mean you are connected to them." Max asked and I nodded as she answered that question. "When we ran that test run, my power connected to him as well as the others, so it connected them to me permanently, which is the reason for why he heard her when she screamed when Krueger stabbed her." she said and he nodded, since I already was putting this together there. _

_"That answers the question of how he knew what you were doing last night." she said and I nodded as I got a better look at her and felt my concern start climbing. "You look like you're ready to pass out, what happened last night." I asked her and she sighed as she told us. "On top of that panic attack, it finally hit me again." she said and I nodded as I felt my anger growing with that, my patient was getting worse because of what Simms had done. "Drained?" Max asked her and she nodded, a second later I saw her shift position like she was about to pitch forward and Max steadied her, "You okay?" I asked her again and she nodded and we exchanged looks of fury at this, when we got back into our jobs, and I knew she was going to do it, I was going to make sure she didn't get sick because of this._

_"You think it will start again even though we finished it now though?" Max asked her and she nodded and I waited to hear why. __" He has been after the us and the others since our parents killed him, I'm going by what I see here, but I think he is marking the people that have lived on Elm Street or spend time there, and if that is the case we are going to have to block that street off before anyone else winds up dead, there are at least 700 kids in town and most of them are our age, going by my guess, with only the four of us left, once he tries to get rid of us, he is going to try and get to the other kids in our school and my power is the only way that can happen and we can't risk that, we have to make sure that this doesn't happen again." she said as they exchanged horrified looks as they put it together before looking back at us._

_"I would like to know why, of all the doctors in the hospital, why did Simms decided to take us on as patients she doesn't listen to us especially after you told her to, her reasoning is focused on alibies of the 60's and that is not a reason, every kid in town is dealing with this lunatic because our parents were furious over the fact that he got away and our street took him down and now he is taking his vengeance out on the kids of the entire city, and we trust you and Nancy more than we trust her now." she said and I told her as I thought over what had happened that week and felt my anger at what she had done start growing, my patient, my daughter was suffering a relapse, and getting worse and it's because of what Simms had done, and when Donald and Nancy heard this they were going to be pissed as I answered that question as I gently looked at her. _

_"She is one of the no nonsense psychiatrists, and doesn't look further than the books, after what Nancy told me the other night I changed my looks on it and decided to follow what you told us was going on, since with what happened to Philip and Jennifer right after your first session and she was killed as well and it made no sense whatsoever to me, after that I started trying to figure out how to help you and she told me everything about you and her and Freddy and your connection." I said and she nodded as she looked at the boys._

_"Donald was pissed when I told him this and said your parents were going to be as well." I said to the three of them and they nodded. "Nancy said we lived on the same block, but what our parents' connection to each other?" she asked me and I gave them the truth. "Your parents had been friends for years, apparently your previous assumption about growing up together was right." I told her and she nodded as she looked down and I could tell she was trying to hold it in, I really didn't care if you had to be emotionally unattached, enough was enough, I was going to make sure she didn't get sick because of this, because this was going to get even worse as things kept up and I was going to take care of her. _

___"Our gang and family has been ripped in half because of those three, when dad, Aunt Elaine and Uncle Jared hear this, they are going to be pissed, especially once they see the condition the three of us are in and how close it came for Nancy and Uncle Donald, she is in emotional agony and it's getting worse and there is something else I need to explain about that as well." Kincaid said and they both looked at him at that. "What's going on Kincaid?" Max asked him and he took a deep breath. _

___"Because of the fact that our bond had snapped back into place right after she got here, it hit an empathy link, and we were discussing this the night Philip was killed, if one of us was hurt or worse it made all us emotionally shut down and with four members of our gang gone, the pain is reaching dangerous levels right now as a result of it." he said and we nodded as we exchanged looks at that, and the thing going through my head when I heard that was 'Oh my god, it just got a lot more dangerous here, when I get my hands on those little weasels they are dead. Why did it have to be that, my favorite patient was on the verge of a real attempt because of this and when her mother as well as aunts and uncles hear this they are going to kill those two for this.' I was thinking as I watched her gently as she made it clear what the pain was doing to her right then._

_"And because of Simms, Carver and Krueger, our brothers and sisters are dead, our parents are going to kill them for this." she said and I nodded as I saw the grief flash through her eyes, and knew the reason why, because with their bond, she loved them like they were really brothers and sisters, and with that information my concern had gone even further and I knew Max was feeling the same as he quickly tried to change the subject._

_"What happened before Simms hit the button to get us in there?" Max asked quickly also seeing the amount of pain she was in and Kristen answered that. "The six of us were arguing over what had happened the night before, before I gave the lowdown that if we kept it up we would wind up dead, and Nancy agreed with me, the reason for why we had all lasted this long was because we hardly ever got into arguments, after that happened Simms decided she was going to sedate us and lock our bedrooms doors every night, and Kincaid lost it then." _

_"As long as we had chance, we wanted to be there for each other in case one of us had a nightmare, as for how Philip wound up dead, that was no sleepwalking incident and it wasn't suicide either, Will said that he looked like he was being supported by strings or wires." she said and Max looked at the three of them in disbelief. "Like a puppet?" he asked and Joey nodded as he explained to us, but before he could explain that one she went into what she needed us to know in case of another one._

_"Yes, and Nancy told us something else your going to find disturbing as well." she said and he looked confused. "What's that?" he asked and Kristen got started. "The injuries that happened in these dreams show up in real life as well, so with what happened this week and our injuries, it's pretty clear none of them were made by us. Philip looked like he had been in pain when he was standing on the edge of the tower." she said and I started feeling sick to my stomach as I got where she was going with this. "I get where you are going with this, so I don't need to hear the rest of it." Max said and she nodded as Joey took over from there._

_"Krueger had turned him into a puppet and made it look like he had sleepwalked out of the ward that night and I saw him standing on the edge of the tower and gave the alarm to the rest of our group and Kristen came in behind me with Taryn and Kincaid, and we were trying to wake him before Freddy threw him off the tower, which explains why Will broke the window, I knew that if we had tried to go and get someone you would think we had another nightmare and sedate us as well, the next night Jennifer had fallen asleep and he shoved her head through the tv." _

_"Will was trying to use his magician powers against him, but got too close and he stabbed him through the heart, and Taryn got an overdose from when he stabbed her. The reason for why the four of us made it was because we were able to head off the attacks, and he shape-shifted into her father's form when he tried to kill her last night, and did the same with Kristen making it seem like the entire week had been a dream, and we had to break down the door to get into the room last night" he said and Max nodded._

_" Kincaid, was that the reason for why you lost it the day Jenny died?" Kristen asked him and he nodded. "I may be the strong one here in the group, but you guys are my friends, and losing one member was pushing me to my breaking point, I knew that if I lost you as well it would kill me, because you brought out the big brother in me the day we got back together, that was the reason for why we were having a panic attack when you lost it last night, and after losing two friends I didn't want to lose you as well." he said to her softly and pulled her into a hug and Joey gave a nod as he confirmed that as he looked at her, and I hid a smile at that, since I had seen them together during the week and she usually took the seat between Nancy and one of the boys. _

_"Before this goes any further, the reason for why we all lost control of our tempers this week was because our bond was more than a normal one." she said and we looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean Kristen?" Max asked her. "Because of the fact that our connection is an empathy one, when Philip was killed we all broke down and it kept getting worse all week, and it wasn't just because Simms had them removed that made me lose it last night I was grieving and with Joey captured my pain vented on her, and I was having a hard time controlling it last night and to make matters worse and like I said, that relapse you were worried about hit me last night right after she did it." she told us and we both nodded as we read through that one and felt our tempers rising at that information._

_"She triggered it by getting us out of the ward?" I repeated and she nodded. "Right after they sedated me I nearly collapsed again if Max hadn't had his arms around me at the time." she said and I nodded as I looked at him and I knew he was pissed when he heard that. "It's bad enough that we lose our family, but then she deliberately tries to put you in a state to land you back in the infirmary, she is going to get her head ripped off when our parents hear about this." Kincaid said and I nodded in agreement to that as Joey looked at her. "What really triggered that Kris?" he asked and she went into that as Max and I shifted closer to her. _

_"After losing Philip and Jenny, I was pissed when you had gotten captured and was on my way to Kincaid's room when I heard her talking to Lorenzo about how she got them out of the ward and confronted her, and she started making excuses for her reasoning to get them out of here and I know she deliberately changed things to get Carver to listen to her and not give them a chance to fix things last night, after I went off on her she decided to knock me out and I lost it then, since you knew I was still recovering my strength at the time and hearing that now finally set it off and I tried to head it off before she gave that order to them." she said and we nodded. _

_"Yeah well there is reason for why we were trying to head it off on Wednesday when she said that, because I wasn't taking chances in your case at the time, and I think the added power of being in this ward has gone to her head now and she is getting too arrogant to run things here, and she is also suffering from megalomania with the fact she thinks she can screw with your well-being and if she thinks that she is out of her mind because when your parents hear this, they are going to kill her." I said and she nodded. "What area of science class did you take to really get that one?" Kincaid asked me and I went into that. _

_"Though I took this one to work with teenagers, I did every single area and having a doctor on a power trip in this ward is just asking for trouble and we've lost four patients this week as a result of it and when your parents this I know they are going to add this to the list of charges when we go to court over this, especially since I told her that if something went wrong, your parents were going to have her head and now she has finally reached that point to get it." I said and they nodded as we tried to figure out where this would lead, but before we could go into this Kincaid looked at her. _

_"Kris how serious is it right now?" he asked her and she looked at him. "I'm completely wiped out, and if you hadn't grabbed me like that earlier I would have collapsed again." she told him and he nodded as he looked at us and I knew he was as pissed as we were with that. "Alright, that does it, we're not separating at all here, when Uncle Donald hears this, he is going to be pissed and so is Nancy." he said to them as well as us and I nodded in agreement to that because Donald was going to be pissed when heard this, because if his unspoken message to me was right he was the one closest to her out of her uncles and when he learned this he was going to kill Simms and Carver for this and so was Elaine, while I was thinking this, Max decided to get into the issue of what to do in the aftermath of this. _

_"So what now?" Max asked and Kristen answered that. "I'm not sure, but I think we stopped him for now, but that is the reason for why I lost it last night, Nancy was the only one who knew the truth and she was trying to help us in learning to fight him, but when Simms got her and Dr. Gordon fired well, that was it for me, I know that you know how close we are, and despite the fact we have only known each other a week, she is like our older sister now, check that, she is our sister, and that is the other reason I lost it last night, the second one was because with this lunatic coming after us, sleep meant we could be killed, which was why we were trying to stay awake for as long as possible and with the fact that Simms was sedating us, our parents are going to kill her for that." _

_"That was the reason for the panic attack last night, Dr. Gordon was setting it up so we could sleep without dreams finally, but because of that bastard, Simms shut it down and removed them, and add the sedatives to it, it would have killed me because there was no way I could pull out and with the fact that Joey was the reason I went in, I didn't want to lose him as well and combining all three areas together, well that finally did it." she explained to him and he nodded with a furious look on his face._

_"What do you mean all three areas?" Kincaid asked her quickly. "Joey getting captured, Jenny and Philip dead, and them getting fired, I was ready to break and she finally did enough damage to cause me to lose it last night." she told him and he nodded with a furious look on his face as Joey looked at her before turning to us. "Our bonds are too strong to be destroyed, and like we said it's an empathy connection, this was tearing her apart, and Simms made it even worse last night by getting you in trouble." he told me and I nodded as I tried to control my anger in this, I was right, she was getting worse and I had to make sure this didn't land her in here otherwise it would be close to a month for her strength to come back and I knew this could kill her if my suspicions were right about this. _

_"We have to fix this and get them their jobs back, what happened when Joey went into a coma was not Dr. Gordon's fault, when we were doing our group yesterday Freddy lured Joey away from us and captured him, when he did that it put Joey into a coma. When you sedated me it gave me enough time to get Joey and the others came with me, while Dr. Gordon went and took care of his remains, but that explains the injuries everyone wound up with." she said and he nodded._

_"I think I can guess the reason for how he managed to lure Joey away from the safety of the group though." she said and Max looked at her. "How exactly?" he asked and Joey answered that. "He can shape-shift, and took the form of Marcie to get me away from the others, when Kris picked up on the fact that I was missing she knew what he had done and he had me suspended over a hole above a raging volcano or the entrance into hell, while Nancy was keeping me from falling Kris and Kincaid were fighting it out with him before he went to attack Dr. Gordon and Lt. Thompson." he said and we looked at them in disbelief. _

_"He shape-shifted into one of the nurses to get you away from us?" I asked and he nodded. "Like Kris said, if we get captured in our sleep we wind up in a coma, so when he did that I went into a coma, and he was doing this to set a trap for the others so he could kill all of us, but with the fact that he had turned the house into a maze, it made it harder for them to link up and they met up in one of the rooms before they came into the area they found me in." he said._

_"Kristen, what is your power if he was this determined to try and get rid of you?" he asked and Kristen told him the truth. "I have the ability to bring people into my dreams, the night I arrived I used it on Nancy to get me out of there when he tried to kill me and we started talking about it before my first group session, and when I met up with Taryn and the guys that day for dinner, they started mentioning their own powers during dinner that night, and it started creating the bond we now have, as they also told me that they were dreaming about him as well, and filled me in on what had gone on before I had arrived, my power had been dormant for ten years after my parents divorced, and it wasn't till I met the others that we could get it going again." she explained and he nodded._

_"Alright, so Krueger has been after you guys for years, that is the reason for all the suicides they talk about on the radio, the dream suppressant wasn't the cause for why Joey wound up in a coma, and the others were not suicides, but murders, and the explanation for how you guys wound up with your injuries this week. No one is going to believe this, but we can use it as a way to get them their jobs back." he said and Kincaid looked at him. "How exactly, Simms never listens to us, and neither will Carver." he said and Kristen smiled. _

_"My father is a lawyer, I can easily give him the choice in giving them their jobs back or sue him and Simms up for malpractice and our parents would agree with me on this, as four of our friends are dead and they didn't listen, so it's a choice of giving them back their jobs or the two of them wind up in jail and lose their licenses for malpractice and attempted murder, I'm also going to bring up Lorenzo as well and his harassment of Taryn for the past month since she got here." she said and all four of us smiled at that as Max looked at her with a confused, but protective look on his face, since he loved the kids as much as I did, and was determined to protect her with this knowledge. _

_"What do you mean harassment?" he asked her and I nodded. "He has been messing with her since she showed up, and the other night he tried to physically assault her and would have if it weren't for the fact that all four of us were in our rooms in ear-shot of her scream, in fact Joey, Will and I were in their room talking as she came out of the shower and I heard her shouting at him to leave her alone, and we went to her to find out what had happened, and she was shaking when she told me, and this has been going on for months, I could see that he was a parasite when I got here, and Jennifer told me that he has done the same to her as well." _

_"So it's time we get him out of our section of the hospital, so we can heal from our injuries and I don't want him around me, he is also stealing from the dispensary to feed his drug habit and obviously has an STD, and all three of us didn't want to be around him when we figured that out." she told me and I could feel my anger at that information rising as Max nodded with a furious look on his face. "How spooked was she over this?" I asked her._

_"She was scared, and I managed to get her to calm down and told her I was going to tell you and Max if it happened again." she said and Max gave her a gentle look. "Did he try to do the same with you this week?" he asked her and she nodded as Kincaid wrapped his arm around her as she started shaking at that memory and I knew how close it had been. _

_" It was the same situation as Taryn, and I was just coming out of my room when it happened and ran over to her with Joey behind me, he had backed her into a wall and was about to start touching her, but I told him if he tried it again he was going to wish you had killed him before I got through with him and it was the night Nancy told Dr. Gordon what was going on." he said and Max was furious over this. _

_"I'm going to rip his throat out for this, alright I'm relieving him of duty and make sure someone is in place for protection, your my responsibility at night and he is going to get his ass kicked for trying to hurt you, how close had it been you two." he asked her and she sighed. "If it hadn't been for them he would have attacked me automatically, and I was shaking after he left." she told us and we nodded as my anger hit the breaking point with that information. _

_"If he comes near you again, I'm going to make him wish he had taken an overdose before I get through with him." he said dangerously __and thought it over before landing on the next question as to why we didn't know this information before that point, and why the boys were so protective of her even though it had been a week. _

_"__Is there a reason for why you girls didn't tell me this sooner?" he asked and Joey nodded. "They weren't sure if you would believe them or not, since at the time you thought we were all suicidal, but now that you know the truth, you think you can get someone else to help with the night shift, since I don't want him around Kris, and neither does Kincaid?" he asked as Kincaid gave a nod of agreement with him and Max nodded with a firm look on his face as we made our plans for when Carver came to check on Joey later that day, and went over what we had discussed. _

_After Dr. Carver came back into the hospital later that day, he found the four of us together talking and looked at me. "How, he was in a coma last night how could he have pulled out of it that fast?" he asked and Joey looked at him with a firm look on his face. "Because what happened to me last night let alone the rest of our friends was not his fault, and it wasn't the hypnocil either, we want you to give them their jobs back, we trust them more than any other therapist that we have had, we need them." he said and Kristen and Kincaid both gave a nod. "What happens if I don't?" he asked playing devils advocate, but I knew he was getting nervous and I remembered what Kristen told me about her father, and knew their parents were going to be pissed when they got the truth and whatever problems were with it. _

_"My father is a lawyer, I can easily call him and sue you for malpractice, Dr. Gordon and Nancy Thompson knew what they were doing and were doing it to keep us alive, when you and Dr. Simms sedated me last night it could have cost me my life as well as Joey's, you may want to keep that in mind because our parents are going to be furious when you didn't listen to us and nearly killed us and we have lost four of our friends as well, and their parents are going to want to sue the hospital, since we all share one thing and that is our familial background and our pasts which all match up, so it's your choice, rescind the order or I'm calling my father and my uncle's friends in the department and we're doing an investigation into what goes on in the hospital and what happened this week." she said and I hid a smile since I knew that tone and I found it incredibly funny that my young friend could out think an adult with all of this as we all looked at him and I waited for his decision._

_"Alright you win, I rescind the order." he told her and she hid a smile as he looked at me. "You have your jobs back, you can get started again, and when Ms. Thompson is fully recovered she is back on duty." he said and I nodded, but before he left the room, Kristen brought up Lorenzo. "Doctor, can you do something about Lorenzo and his position in the staff here?" she asked and he looked me for the reason. _

_" The kids just told me he has been harassing the girls and nearly attacked both Taryn and Kristen the other night, and is also stealing from the dispensary, to feed his drug habit and has been since he started working here, and both Max and I agree that we don't want him around her, and the boys feel the same way about it as well." I said and he nodded. "I'll take care of it Miss Parker, you have my word." he said and she nodded as he left the room. _

_After he left the room, we looked at each other with a smile. "Thank you guys, I owe you one." I said and she shook her head. "No, you helped us and listened to us, we trust you both with our lives. I'm just glad that you are the one leading things again during our sessions." she said and I watched her face as she looked at me. "How much longer do you think we'll be in here?" she asked me and I tried to think it over. "At least another month or so, once Nancy and I help you deal with the trauma, we'll be able to release you, but I think it would be best if we saw each other privately when we are off duty." I said and she nodded._

_"I don't know how we are going to explain this to our parents, since once they find out that the four of us are together, they'll try to split us up and I have no intention of leaving the guys." she said and they nodded. "I'll talk to them and explain that though you are no longer a patient in the hospital, you need to stay together to heal faster, since you are all from the same background and need each other, but that won't be a problem anymore, because when your parents hear about this, they are definitely going to get the family back together." I said and they nodded as we thought over our time together and what would happen in the future even if they no longer needed me as their psychiatrist._

_But just as that thought shot through my head she looked at me with a smile. "I know what you're thinking doctor, but we will always need you." she said and they smiled as I looked at them and I pulled her into a hug, I knew with what happened that week, she was going to need time to deal with everything, it was now obvious to me that she thought of me as her father, barely a week and already I had earned that relationship with her, and this made sense as well, because of our bond and we had grown close, and she needed me more than ever now, as I sat with them and she was leaning against me with her head on my shoulder, I was going to make sure I was there to help her heal from this. _

_I also knew it wasn't going to take long for her grief to reach the breaking point, since when Philip had been killed she had broken down emotionally once and with nearly losing me, Kincaid, Joey, Nancy and Donald as well as losing Jennifer, Will and Taryn, her bond with them had been severed and it was because Simms, Carver and Krueger. I knew I was going to have to tell this to Max as well as Nancy and Donald as soon I could, before it lead to anything else while she was in mourning for the others and hoped Lorenzo and Simms stayed out of her way._

_That night, I decided to stay in the ward so I could keep an eye on things and was watching from the door of the main ward when Simms came into the hall. "What are you doing here so late?" she asked me and I looked at her with a furious look on my face. "Making sure she doesn't get worse because of you, you triggered that relapse by doing what you did, and she nearly collapsed twice today because of this. Why didn't you just listen to them for once, two more members of their family are dead and she is in emotional shutdown because of this, I really hope you are proud of yourself because this could kill her." I snapped at her and before she could say anything, I heard Kristen start whimpering in her sleep and knew she was having another nightmare, only this time it was because of the loss of the others and headed in there and saw her tossing and turning in her sleep, moved over to the bed, sat down and gently rubbed her back to calm her. "Shh, it's okay." I whispered to her and she relaxed, right then I decided to stay in the room with her to head these off, because if it kept up she was going to get even worse then._

_ The next morning, I headed up to the room Nancy was in and checked on her to find her awake and she smiled at me. "Hey Neil, what's going on?" she asked me and I gave her a gentle smile. "Nancy when you lost Tina and the guys how long did it take you before your anger over losing them took hold?" I asked her and she thought it over. "It took me two weeks, why?" she asked and I told her my concern. "With the fact that two thirds of the gang are gone, it's not going to take long before she finally breaks down, your father told me the real reason for why the kids have been so close and why they have become inseparable since she got here." I said and she looked at me with a confused and worried look on her face. _

_"What's wrong now?" she asked and I took a deep breath. "The seven of them were raised together before the separation, and with the fact that Philip, Jennifer, Will and Taryn are gone, she is going to break down sooner or later, your father also told me that you and your friends were like their older brothers and sisters." I told her and she nodded as her eyes started burning in a fury and I knew she was ticked off over this. _

_"Great, Simms and Carver have finally gone too far, and after losing the others and nearly losing us, the boys and my father, well I know she told you about their connection and that it was empathy, so with that, losing them and nearly losing us, their connection had been severed during the pullout, and our parents are going to kill them for this. I did a double check on their birthdates and they were within a few months of each other and she's the youngest of the seven of them." she said as my concern for my surrogate daughter started growing even more after hearing that. _

_"Well your father wants to get things back on track with you, and this just pulled him out of the slump he's been in since your mother died." I told her and she nodded. "I really need to work things out with him, and with both of us in the hospital and my baby brothers and sisters dead this is going to kill her, I'm not letting this take her away from me." she said firmly and I nodded. "What was his reaction when you told him the truth last night and who the kids were?" she asked and I went into that. _

_"After giving him the kids names he had a look of shock on his face and decided he was going to help get rid of the bastard, and now that he knows the truth he is going to be just as determined as I am to keep Krueger away from all four of you and when James, Elaine and Jared as well the others hear this they are going to be pissed and are going to kill those two for the amount of pain your sister is in, he also decided to get your family in one piece again as well, I know he probably already figured out how we feel about each other now, and with the fact that I've just gotten involved I'm part of it." I said and she nodded. _

_"Now that you told me that, it explains why it was so easy for me to calm her down, both on Monday and after Philip had been killed, I was the one she was closest to, when I told Max she needed me that wasn't a lie, we thought of each other as sisters because we are sisters, and the guys are my brothers, and the bastard figured this out when I told him to let Joey go last night, and tried to make the pain even worse when he tried to drop him." she said and I nodded as I read through that one as she went into what happened.  
_

_"What happened in that nightmare last night." I asked her and she went into that. "After I got us into position she fell asleep and we went in with her, after arriving he started slicing into the walls and we got separated, after maybe fifteen minute, which would be the time you got to the junkyard, Will and Taryn were both killed when that happened and the emotional jolt hit her just before we confronted him, after we met up the confrontation started and she kept him busy while Kincaid and I kept Joey from falling into that hole, which looked like the entrance into hell, and after we got him safely away from it, Kincaid went to her aid and kept Krueger from stabbing her. I noticed that he froze in the middle of the fight, what happened when he left?" she asked and I went into that one, but before I did, I needed more information on that. _

_"How serious was that jolt?" I asked her and I saw her eyes start blazing and I knew she was pissed. "The jolts caused her to collapse, Kincaid said she felt it when Jenny was killed and now all three together have caused her to shut down emotionally." she said and I nodded with a jolt of fury going through me as I answered her question now and I was ready to kill him for this and those idiots for doing this to her, and knew I had to tell this to Donald as soon as possible._

_"We were almost done with the grave when every car in the yard started turning on, and Donald tried to get his truck out of range before a pile of cars landed on it after he told me to bury Krueger I was about to do it when he attacked us as a skeleton and knocked your father into the car that the remains were in and he got it through the chest, but it missed his heart and he is going to be out of commission for about a month recuperating from that, after I tried to deal with him he slashed me across the chest and knocked me into the grave, after he went back to fight it out with you I knocked him into the grave, used the holy water and crucifix and buried him, before I got us back here so we could get you both in here." I said and she nodded as she went into the rest of her part of the story._

_"After he got back he found us in a hall full of mirrors and tried to kill us by pulling us into them, Joey used his power which is a super sonic scream and destroyed the mirrors getting us out of there, when we thought it finally ended he shape-shifted into dad and stabbed me in the stomach and Kristen was in the room when that happened and tried to kill her next before I stabbed him with his own glove and was keeping it dug in till you buried him, after that I passed out, and I think she thought I had been killed when that happened." she said and I nodded in answer to that. _

_"With the amount of damage those three have done its going to take close to a year for her to heal enough before she can start school again." she said and I nodded as I went into what their aunts and uncles were going to think when they heard all of this. __"Our next problem is trying to get your aunts and uncles to listen to this without them killing those two before we go to court for this." I told her and she nodded in agreement to that opinion as we thought this over.._

_"With the issue of dealing with the release it's going to hit her hard, and if what happened during the session is anything to go by on Wednesday it's going to be even worse, how bad was it for you when your friends were killed?" I asked her and she sighed as she answered me as I sat on her bed next to her. "When Tina was killed my pain was just as bad as hers was, and it kept getting worse every day, after I sent him back to hell my pain shifted to anger and I broke a few things." she said._

_"Simms is a damned idiot, and when your aunt finds out about this she is going to be pissed." I said and she nodded in agreement. "I don't think she realized that the others wound up in here when I went to see her on Monday, but when she realizes who has been killed and the damage it has inflicted on Kristen, she is going to kill both Simms and Carver for doing this to Kristen." she said and I nodded as I looked at her. "Get some rest, I'll come see you in a few hours." I said to her and she nodded as she looked at me._

_After leaving her room I went to check on Donald and found him awake as well. "Hey Donald" I said and he looked at me. "Hey, what's going on." he asked me and I sighed. "Our situation Friday night was even worse than we thought, Nancy got it in the stomach, she's going to be fine, but we lost Will and Taryn and Kristen is in agony over this." I told him and he nodded. "After I'm out of the hospital, I'm getting things worked out and getting our relationship back on track, Neil what are your feelings for my daughter?" he asked me and I admitted it. _

_"She is everything to me Donald, if it's alright with you, I want us to be together." I told him and he nodded with a smile. "I'm fine with that, as for Kristen and the boys, I'm going to make sure their parents hear the truth and we are going to set up a back up plan in case this starts for a fourth time. How serious is Kristen's pain right now?" he asked and I sighed again. "She said it felt like her heart has been torn out, she told me what had happened to the others, and her bond with them is empathy." I said and he nodded as he felt his anger growing after hearing that. _

_"What killed the others anyway?" he asked me and I went into it. "Philip had been sleepwalked out of the ward and Krueger had turned him into a puppet, and you are going to find this next one disturbing, but she said the injuries that happen in the dreams show up in real life as well and in the same place as a result, she said he had been in pain and if I'm right he used his own body against him and threw him off the tower. Jennifer had her head shoved through the tv in the rec room, Will was stabbed through the heart and Taryn had gotten an overdose of heroin in her system. Simms locked the god-damn doors and Kristen couldn't get to Jennifer in time to wake her up, and sedated her that night and it killed Will and Taryn and nearly killed us, Nancy, and the boys." I said and he nodded._

_ "Their connection is an empathy one, and with that she felt it when the others had been killed, was Kristen the youngest to be born?" I asked him and he nodded. "The boys, Taryn and Jennifer thought of her as their baby sister when they were preschoolers, she's thought of them as her brothers and sisters for years, and with the fact that their gone, it's going to do a lot of emotional damage, and I'm going to rake Simms and Carver over the coals for this as soon as I get the chance, like I said last night, our families have been friends since we were teenagers, and she is my niece and those idiots are going to get it for this as well." he said and I nodded in agreement. _

_"Basically they destroyed her emotionally at this point and it's going to take longer than a year for her to get past the trauma, but that's what worries me, she is suffering from PTSD and it's getting worse by the minute." I said and he nodded, and I could tell his temper was rising because of this._

_"How serious is the emotional pain right now do to that link." he asked and I went into that feeling like I was about to blow, I had to watch over my surrogate daughter if this meant what I thought it meant. "Each blow tore her apart even more and losing two at once ripped her heart apart, Max and I are keeping watch here, but this is going to get dangerous and there is a serious chance of a real burnout, she's functioning, but just barely and the depression is getting worse by the minute." I said to him and he nodded with a furious look on his face as he went into the next area that had to do with that._

_"So Philip was killed on Tuesday and it started the emotional pain and it started getting worse every time, and with four members of their gang gone, the pain is so serious that there is a real chance of a burnout and possible suicide here, I'm going to kill those two for this, how serious was the jolt Friday night?" he asked and I answered that one. "Both jolts at once caused her to collapse while they were trying to get into the boiler room and she was about ready to break after they told us this, and she started crying right after Jennifer was killed since she felt it automatically there, Kincaid said she tried to break down her door when she had been killed and broke down completely when Philip was killed and it's getting more dangerous by the minute." I said to him and he nodded as went into the next one, but before he could I told him what happened the night before and what her condition was then._

_"Donald she had a relapse." I told him and I knew he was getting even more pissed. "What happened when she got here and what would trigger that anyway?" he asked as I went into it. "After the normal exam, several of the stitches in her wrist tore and one of the idiots in the room made the suggestion of sedating her with her in the room with them and she had a panic attack, after a stand off between us, Nancy got there and took over and calmed her down. After she did that, Kristen had a dizzy spell and collapsed, after we got to work on her wrist her temperature shot up and we realized she was having a hot-flash, at the time we were keeping her under observation because of this and the reason is because she was and is suffering from exhaustion, anemia and blood loss." I said and he nodded._

_"So what caused it to be triggered the other night?" he asked and I felt my temper rising as I answered that one. "Simms got us fired and started making excuses to get us out and Kristen lost her temper, she was already on the edge of losing control by that point and with us gone it finally lit the fire and triggered it when she ordered them to sedate her and she had another panic attack, and what was left of her energy gave out and she would have collapsed if Max hadn't been holding her at the time." I explained and he nodded. "How serious is it right now?" he asked and I felt my anger rising even more as I went into that. "She is completely drained, and it's going to take close to a month before her strength comes back, she has been asleep for ten hours, but the nightmares had her tossing and turning last night and I was in the room with her all night to head them off." I said and he nodded._

_"What else came up this week?" he asked and I knew he was going to be furious over what I was about to say next. "It wasn't just the murders that are doing damage to her emotionally, we've had a parasite running around the hospital for the past year and he has been tormenting the girls." I said and he sat up with a wince and looked at me. "Who the hell is the parasite, and what did he do?" he asked me and I got ready to go into that and I felt my anger rising at that now knowing that this bastard had tried to hurt my daughter and was going to protect her no matter what happened now._

_"The man's name is Lorenzo, and he has been harassing the girls for months and nearly attacked both Kristen and Taryn the other night, he has also been stealing drugs from the dispensary, and Kristen doesn't want him any where near her." I said and he nodded. "Who hired him?" he asked me and I told him the truth. "Carver did, and he obviously didn't look at the man's background, but Max and I both agree that we don't want him anywhere near her. " I said and he nodded in agreement to that. "How long are they going to be in the hospital?" he asked me and I told him the truth. _

___"Another month or so, but with the way the three of them are dealing with the pain, I'm going to be working with them when I'm off duty as well. The bond between Kristen and me is stronger than you think though." I said and he looked confused at that. "What do you mean?" he asked and I told him the truth about how she saw me. "Since she started here, she started seeing me as a father, and with the fact that she hasn't heard from Richard that much, I'm going to be there for her as much as possible and she means a lot to me now with what happened and I'm not giving her up without a fight he is not going to get her or the others." I told him and he nodded in agreement as I asked the next question. _

_"What happened after you told them the truth?" he asked and I went into that. "After going over everything, Kristen decided to use Richard and you and the department as a way to get us back into our jobs and this warning is going to be active for as long as you need it to be because there is no way I'm letting them get away with this, Simms's has lost her mind completely and is suffering megalomania and it has killed three members of the family and nearly killed all six of us, so as soon as things have settled after the kids have gone home and you are fully recovered we're taking this to court." I said and he nodded in amazed disbelief at that, and I didn't blame him. _

_"Kristen used me as a way to get you two back into your jobs here?" he repeated and I nodded. "She doesn't know your connection, your real connection, to Elaine yet, but she is starting to feel that bond with you now, at the moment that connection between her and me is the only thing holding her together and keeping her from trying anything else dangerous, but if this goes in the direction I think it is, we're going to have make sure someone is within reach of wherever she is." I said to him._

_"How do you think Elaine, James, Jared, Anna and Sally are going to take the news when they hear that the kids have been reunited with each other?" I asked him and he told me the truth. "They are going to be in shock, but they'll get used to it, but it's time to get the family back in one piece again, and with what you just told me about Kristen, she is going to need all the moral support we can give right now, it was way too close last night as it is, and we've lost seven in the last six years, I'm getting the entire family back together again." he said and I nodded._

_"What happened to Marge anyway, and what put you in that much pain?" I asked him and he told me the truth of it. "When Nancy pulled him into our reality, and set him on fire, he went up stairs and attacked Marge and burned her to death, Nancy figured out where he went and we both ran upstairs and found him up there, and I put out the fire but by that time it was too late, we may have been divorced but I still loved her, and it started driving a wedge between us, she spent a year in therapy before she started school again and was studying to become a therapist, and every single murder on the block started dragging the pain up, John, Sarah, Peter and Amy all moved off the block and we cut contact with each other."_

_"But with the fact that I now have seen what she was talking about, I'm putting an end to this and make sure he doesn't get anywhere near the kids or her, and with the fact that you and Nancy are about to get together, you are part of our family now, we have to get things back together, because with what you just told me it's not going to take long before the release comes up, and when it does you are going to need to be ready, because I saw the way Nancy was after losing Rod, Glen and Tina and she had torn her room apart when it happened, and with losing all four of them, it's going to be even worse for Kristen." he told me and I nodded as I got what he was saying and prepared for a possible real attempt from my patient._

_"Neil I have a second radio in my jacket, take it with you when you go downstairs, in case Simms tries to give you any trouble, because at the current moment, I'm furious with her and she is going to get an earful from me, I'm acting as spokes-man for the entire family here, and with what happened their parents are going to agree with me with what I'm about to say here, but use the hypnocil and keep them on it, because the emotional nightmares are going to be even worse than the ones they've had before and she is going to have it even worse, since I know what they mean to each other and she is on the verge of another breakdown, only this one is going to be a lot more dangerous in her case, so I need you to keep an eye on her during the week." he told me quickly and I nodded, since I already had to deal with the nightmares the night before and I wasn't going to let this go on here. _

_"How strong a bond did they have as children?" I asked and he went into that. "They were always together growing up, when they started preschool, their parents put them in the same class and they spent every weekend together at each of our houses, Neil her mother has been like my sister since we were kids and with that she is my baby niece, I need you to take care of her for me." he said to me and I nodded as my suspicions between them were confirmed, and knew that with her mother and uncles and aunts back together it was going to help with healing process from this. _

_"I'm going to, ever since she got here, I've been trying to head off anything that messed with her recovery after he landed her in here, like I said our bond has turned into a father/daughter one and I'm not going to lose her because of what those three did and I'm not giving her up either, I'll take care of her, I promise." I said and he nodded as I went into the other area of her recovery._

_"With this it's going to take even longer for her to heal and with the strength of their connection it's going to take close to a year before she is able to function enough to start school again, when we tell their parents, I don't doubt they're going to put them in them same classes for the rest of their legal school careers right now, in the mean time it's going to take the entire family to get her out of that hole over the next year." I said and he nodded as he got it._

_"What are her feelings for you Neil?" he asked and I told him the truth. "Our bond shifted from that doctor/patient relationship to a father/daughter one and she has grown really attached to me since she got here, and now that I know the truth I'm going to make sure nothing screws with her recovery from this and when we go to court I'm going to rake those idiots across the coals for doing this to her, she's been through hell last week. With the fact that Richard has left, I'm taking over while she is in here, and if she needs me I'm going to take it over completely." I said to him and he nodded as he got it as I asked the next question of whether this could cause a problem or not and if we could be looking at a real attempt or not over the next few weeks. _

_"Is there a chance of a real attempt here though?" I asked him and he nodded as I felt my heart turn icy here. "With the fact that you are a part of my family now, I'm putting you in charge of looking after the kids at the moment. Who is the orderly in charge of their floor?" he asked me and I immediately answered that one. "Max Johnson, he is the one who is in charge of the staff of the teenage ward, and takes care of them at night when the rest of us are gone." I said and he nodded. "Tell him what I just told you, and we need to keep an eye on her_." he said and I nodded as he laid down to rest and I headed to the ward to see my friend who was standing in the hall looking at the door to one of the rooms, which I knew was the one she was in right now.

_"Max, how is she doing?" I asked him as I walked up to him and he looked at me with concern. "She hasn't left Will's room at all, the pain is hitting her hard, and she is just laying on his bed." he told me and I nodded. "I'm changing protocols down here, get them back on the dream suppressant, and I'm not taking chances here either, because this could cause a real attempt this time, and keep an eye on her." I said to him in a low tone. "You really think she would try it?" he asked me and I nodded. "Donald just told me that Nancy tore her room apart when Tina and the boys were killed, and with the fact that four members of their gang are gone it's going to be even worse for her." I told him and he nodded as Kincaid and Joey walked over to us._

_"You guys alright?" I asked them and they nodded. "We are, but Kristen hasn't left my room all day, and I'm really getting worried here." Joey told me and I nodded, "I just spoke to your uncle, and he said that with the amount of pain she is in the release is going to hit hard, and when it does come and get me than because I'm going to get her through this, and I'm not letting Simms get involved here, because she is the reason for why Kristen is in this much pain right now." I said and they nodded. _

_"If Simms had just listened to us, she wouldn't be in her condition right now." Kincaid said and I nodded. "Well, Donald said that he was going to talk to your parents and get your families back together, so you can heal together, and your parents are going to be pissed when they hear what happened here." I said and they nodded in agreement to that. _

_"I'm starting to wish we hadn't gone with her, because she wouldn't be like this if we hadn't." Kincaid said to me and I turned to him. "You guys are everything to each other, I already figured that out when you were back together, but the real blame is being put on Carver and Simms for this and your parents are going to kill them for this, and since I'm about to join the family soon, I'm going to make sure I'm there for you guys as much as possible." I said to him as Max looked at me that. _

_"What do you mean you are about to join the family?" he asked and I looked at him. "The other reason I was so determined to get rid of him is because Nancy and I are about to get together, Donald has accepted me as a part of the family and with the fact that we're about to get the entire group put back together, it's going to help her heal from this, but I swear if he comes back again I'm going to kill him for doing this to her." I said with a tone of fury in my voice as they gave a nod of agreement as we looked at each other. _

_"I can't believe this, if Simms hadn't sedated her or locked the damn doors the three of them would still be alive, our parents are going to kill her for this and when they find out that the ones who wound up in here are members of our gang they are going to be in shock when they get the whole story." Joey said and Kincaid nodded in agreement to that, since now that their bond was back in place, it was going to help her heal and it was going to take a few months before it healed completely, and I wasn't going to leave her whatsoever either. _

_"Dad never mentioned who his best friends were, but if what you said about Uncle Donald is anything to go by than he, dad and Uncle Jared were the trio he meant by that, and our parents had been best friends since they were our age, so when our parents hear that Nancy, Joey Kristen and I have found each other again they are going to be in shock, and the six of them are going to be pissed when they hear about this." he said to me and I nodded in agreement to that as they turned to me and I could feel my exhaustion after the night we had last night._

_ The nightmares had shifted from Krueger to their gang and she woke up three times last night and I had to sit with her all night so she could sleep and if this kept up it was going to be hard to help her heal from the amount of emotional damage he had inflicted on her for the past week and it was getting worse by the minute._

_"Were you guys up all night last night?" Joey asked me and I nodded. "Thanks to Krueger her nightmares switched from dreaming about him to what happened to the rest of the gang, and I'm putting her back on hypnocil for this, to deal with it, but if there is another repeat we have to make sure nobody gets hurt, otherwise it will kill her." I said and they nodded as we felt our anger growing by the minute as a result of it._

_"When Aunt Elaine finds out about this, she is going to kill them for doing this to Kris, and our bond has grown so strong since our gang got put back together that this feels like someone tore our hearts out, and it's even worse on her, and I swear if he comes back again or if that bastard goes near her I'm going to kill them both." Kincaid said and I nodded in agreement with that opinion as we looked at each other as I looked at the bedroom my surrogate daughter was in and I felt the pull of being a father for her and I was determined to keep this from taking her from me and do whatever it took to help her heal from this._

_"I don't think it will take long before Elaine changes her attitude because with the condition Kristen is in, it could land her back in here if she does try it for real." I said with a tone of fury as Simms walked over to us. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked and I turned with an icy look to her. "The Lieutenant is upstairs and he is furious with you right now, do you have any idea of the pain she is in right now, because you wouldn't listen to her when I specifically told you to, with the fact that we have a cop in the hospital and the warning she gave you, I'm taking over the protocols from here on in, and you just stay out of her sight." I said to her with a tone of fury in my voice as I looked at her._

_"What the hell is this, you don't have that authority Neil." she said and Kincaid took it from there. "Our parents are going to sue you for what you did last night, if you hadn't sedated her Will and Taryn would still be alive and she wouldn't be in her current condition right now, trust me when I say that when my uncles get involved here, you are going to be the one who is fired, after three deaths, if you hadn't locked the doors we would have gotten to Jenny in time to save her and if you hadn't sedated her last night Will and Taryn would still be alive." he snapped at her._

_"Those dreams about this lunatic, they were not because of personal problems, they're because of a bit of history in our pasts that we had no knowledge of and it has done too much damage to her and you have destroyed her, I really hope you and Carver are happy with yourselves because our parents are going to kill you for destroying our gang and destroying her. To put it simply, the bastard that caused the deaths of four members of our gang happens to be the man who had been murdered thirteen years ago and he is taking his revenge by killing us and you have been killing us by sedating us." Joey snapped at her and she looked at him._

_"Joey.." she started to say and Kincaid jumped in there. "No, there is no giving excuses here, you have done too much damage to us and now we're going to work at healing the damage you have done to our sister, so I suggest you stay the hell away from us, Uncle Donald has already made his decision and Dr. Gordon is the one making the calls for us now, so stay away from us and stay the hell away from our sister." he snarled at her and she looked at him with a stern look before I took it from there and gave the final confirmation as I looked at my best friend who had the same look of anger in his eyes and we all turned to her to give the final details._

_"I'm the one in charge from now on, they are my patients and are my responsibility, so with that you have no leg to stand on any more, so stay out of our way from now on." I said to her and looked at Max. "Max you're taking orders from me from now on, and make sure Lorenzo doesn't go near her, because in her current condition she is going to want take him apart." I told him and he nodded as I than turned on my radio, turned it up and tuned it to Donald's room. "You want to get a confirmation on what I just said, well here it is." I said angrily and spoke into it to get to him. _

_"Donald you hear me?" I asked him and he responded automatically to that. "I'm here Neil, Doctor Simms, Neil is the one making the calls for the kids, here is a bit of information you are going to need to know about this: their parents have been my friends for years and when I'm out of the hospital they are going to hear this first hand from me, so I suggest you and Carver just stay away from them, because this is going straight to court when we get the chance." he said to her coolly as I saw her face turn pale and we all left her as we retook areas around the floor._

_A couple days later came the funerals and Kristen was standing between me and the boys with her head against my shoulder when I felt someone's eyes watching me and looked at whoever was looking at me and saw the nun who had given me that idea and I went to see what she was trying to tell me this time and I found the tombstone with the name of the person who started this and got a shock as I read the entire thing, and saw that Amanda Krueger and Sister Mary Helena were the same person, and I was shocked over that, and now it made sense since she was trying to get rid of him and I was the one who had been given that idea to protect my patients, my kids. _

_'My god you were his mother.' I said to myself in disbelief, and then let it go through my mind before I turned away from it and headed back to the kids and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I wasn't going to let this destroy her, I was going to help her heal. I also knew she was trying to hold it in, but I wasn't going to leave her at this point and I could feel her shaking slightly out of pain and anger and knew she blamed Simms and Carver for this, and that she wanted her gang in one piece, and I knew she was going to say that sooner or later, but this was going to get worse soon as she stood next to me I knew I had to make sure nothing happened before that release came up, which I knew was going to take a while before things started getting out of hand here. _

_After five days worth of repeated nightmares my patience was thinning and I was pissed with the amount of damage the bastard had inflicted on my patient, I knew if I had any chance to help her heal from this it was going to have to rely on getting those dreams suppressed and getting her to let it out, but she had spent the past week going to the rooms of the missing members of their gang and she was on the short fuse, the night before Lorenzo tried to assault her a second time and she punched him in the face and went into her room, since this wasn't the first time. _

_I knew she was going to explode sooner or later and I was waiting for it to come out, I had seen Kincaid go off on Simms and this was getting worse by the day, she had been in mourning for a few days and it was slowing going into anger, and I knew it was going to explode soon enough, and I had to guess the reason had to do with the duo going in with her to get Joey out and that was the killer, and she blamed herself for them being killed and was furious at them for going in with her._

_While I was thinking this Kincaid came into my office. "Hey, how's it going?" I asked him. "I'm fine, but we're getting close to the breaking point here, Lorenzo tried it again, he just won't take a hint and those nightmares are getting worse by the day, she woke up several times last night thinking she had lost us as well." he told me and I nodded. "How serious is the issue of Lorenzo getting here?" I asked him and his eyes flashed. "She nearly beat the crap out of him last night, after I arrived she headed to her room." he told me and I nodded as I felt my anger rising at that. _

_"Kincaid, how close was it that night when he tried to rape her?" I asked him and I could see his eyes flash a second time as he went into it. "I walked out in time to see him about to remove her shirt, and he had her cornered against the wall, one hand blocking off an escape and the other about to go under her shirt. I managed to get there in time, but she was ready to break down when we went into Taryn's room that night, and she was shaking when it happened." he told me and I nodded with a furious look on my face, if I had to deal with a rape on top of my patient's emotional state I knew I would have lost her, but thanks to the boys that didn't happen._

_"Stage two is going to hit hard and she is furious with the fact that you guys got separated during the pullout, and sooner or later she is going to say it, and I know she is probably going to break something in the process." I told him and he nodded. "She has been raging for days and this is getting out of hand, it's been ten days since the fight and her emotions are on the edge, she can't keep it up much longer." he said and I nodded as we moved into the hall way and Max joined us since he had been within reach of the rooms since this situation got started at the time there._

_"What happened last night?" I asked him and he sighed. "There was an altercation in the hallway right after she left the bathroom, and she left him with a bloody nose, this is getting serious, the longer this goes on the more chance there is of her breaking a window or something." he told me and I nodded with a sigh, I had seen most patients dealing with the loss of a loved one from normal causes and this was one of the first occasions I've had to deal with the supernatural and it had done too much damage, and we were waiting for it to finally give out and hoped it didn't cause another attempt, she was my friend and my surrogate daughter and there was no way I was going to let her go or let this destroy her, and if it lead in the direction I thought it was I was going to make sure that attempt never happened because I wasn't going to let it destroy her. _

_"She tries to break a window and that is the catalyst for that attempt and I'm not chancing that right now, one of you has to be close by in case that happens." I said to the three of them. "We've already had one broken window since this issue got started and this one is about to trigger a real attempt here, Elaine is going to kill Simms for this, we better keep anything dangerous out of range otherwise there could be a real one." Max said and I nodded in agreement. "How serious was last night's dream guys?" I asked and Joey sighed as he went into it. "Another one focused on Philip and she thought I had been killed as well, we have to get those dreams repressed and soon, the longer this goes on the more chance there is of a real attempt." he said and we both nodded._

_"How's the lieutenant?" Max asked and I went into that. "He's on stand down for another three weeks here, and when he gets out he is going to kill Carver and Simms for doing this to her." I said and he nodded. "What's the real story on their bonds as a group?" he asked and I went into that. "Their parents had been friends since they were twelve and decided to live on the same street together so they could be close to each other and decided to raise the kids, Nancy, Tina and their brothers together, after the bastard started killing those kids Donald started a car pooling program to get them to and from school to protect them and they were all on watch at the time."_

_"Whoever let the cat out of the bag turned that information into the department and they arrested him, but the idiot in the D.A. forgot to sign that search warrant in the right place and he was released on a technicality and their parents were furious with that and decided to take him down." _

_"After the murder they separated and cut contact with each other, which explains why none of them remembered each other when they met up now, but with the fact he landed them in here that caused their bond as a family to kick back into gear and reactivated their powers as well as their bonds as brothers and sisters, which explains the amount of fooling around they were doing right after she got here, I also found out that Nancy was the one the kids were closest to out of her quartet, which explains the bond between her and the kids now even though it's been '11' years since they had seen each other, but that bond re-established itself right after she got here."_

_"Apparently it also cemented that empathy connection as well because their bonds as a gang had really kept them together and with the fact that two thirds of their gang are gone it and those two idiots have done way too much damage since this debacle got started, and Donald and his friends as well as Elaine are going to kill them for that." I said and he nodded. "I think we better get a punching bag here, so she can at least get some of her anger out before it breaks something, before she decides to use Lorenzo as that something." he said and I nodded in agreement to that as we waited for this to give out and when it did I was going to be ready to help her and make sure she completely healed from the amount of damage those people did to her, as I went over this I had to get ready in case this lead to something else and whether or not this would lead to a real attempt which I hoped it wouldn't, but I had to wait and see if it would and if it got worse. _

_My thoughts had shifted to making sure my patient, who I loved like my own daughter, didn't try anything and if we had to put her under I was going to make sure I was going to be the one to do it, because if Simms tried it-it was going to make matters even worse, and my feelings for Kristen had me thinking of her as my little girl and with that, I was going to make sure she healed from this and what that bastard and those weasels did to her before it lead to anything else and whether or not this could trigger another attempt, but I had to wait before I got the answer to that one, and knew if she tried to run we were going to head it off before she lashed out a second time._

_"Max if this does come up I want you with me, and I know she is going to try and make another run for it, so get one of your staff in position in case she does try it so he can catch her before she gets out of the hall." I said and he nodded, since the door at the other end of the hall was kept locked and the only way out was through the main door at the front of the ward, which meant she was going to be trapped in the hall and there was no way out of it except the main door, before we had to calm her down and get it under control, but before he could say anything two members of the staff came into the hall, and both were ones who helped us deal with the kids and trusted them and I knew the kids trusted them as well as couple of other, but Max was the one who knew them. _

_"What's going on right now?" Walter asked and I looked at him. "Walter, at the moment we got a possibility of a real attempt with her, so if something happens I need you or one of the guys in your group to be in position to block the way out of the hall." I said and he nodded as Eric looked at me at that. "I take it this has to do with their friends and why she's been withdrawn for the past week and a half?" he asked and I nodded. "Their brothers and sisters were killed and she is in emotional shutdown and now has reached the point to where we could be looking at a real attempt." I told him and he nodded as he looked at me in shock over this and I didn't blame him._

_"What the hell is going on around here?" he asked and I sighed at that. "Her emotional pain from losing the other members of their gang is so serious that she is on the edge of a real attempt right now, and if it comes that we have to block off the way out of the hall before that happens in case she tries to make another run for it out of the ward after what happened last Friday, and she is also severely drained because that relapse hit her last week and she hasn't slept in close to five days because of those dreams about the members of her gang when they had been killed ten days ago, but with the way it's looking she's still got some energy to put up a fight, so watch yourselves here alright." I said and he nodded. "Who the hell is responsible for that and her mental and emotional state right now?" he asked and Max answered that. "Simms, her decisions killed their brother and sisters, and this is the reason for why Kristen is in this much pain right now." he said and they both nodded, just as I was about to explain it Kincaid walked over to them._

_"Guys the reason for her current condition is because our bond is a lot stronger than you think, right after the first night and a half of the seven of us being back together, our bond hit an empathy link and because we are connected every single loss hit her in the heart, and the pain is so serious that it's trying to trigger an emotional shutdown and burnout, and that is the reason for this intervention." he explained to them and they both nodded as they got it automatically. _

_ "The minute she tries to break a window that is the signal for that attempt, when that happens I want one of you in position to cut her off in case she tries to get out of the hall, because that door is always locked and the only way out is through the main door, so get into position if that does happen, because with her current condition she is going to get really worked up if she tries it and try to get away from us, and we're going to have put her under when that happens." I said and they both nodded as they got it, and I could tell they were furious with what had happened here._

_I knew sooner or later it was going to come up, but didn't know when and we had to wait it out, but I knew I was going to have to put her under, I wasn't going to let this destroy her and if I had to put her under to make sure it didn't I was going to do that, as this went through my mind I started making preparations and set up a dose in case it came up and waited, after maybe three days I started wondering if it was going to happen, but I knew her too well to know if it would happen or not and got ready for it, with the fact she had become my world, I was determined to keep from losing her because of those idiots and that lunatic and get this out of her system too. _

_I was beginning to get concerned and wondered if she was waiting for us to not be around for it till about three days into the next week that I got the answer to that question when I heard a crash and knew she was about to try it for real, after heading into the hall I tried to figure out which room she was in as Max came up behind me before that question was answered when she came out of Jennifer's room and she saw us and tried to get out of the hall before Walter came in from the other direction and she ran right into him as he got a hold of her and we ran over to them and helped him get her to the floor as Max wrapped his arms around her. I knew if she was this worked up I was going to have to put her under and quickly before those stitches got torn out again, after what happened on her arrival I wasn't going chance that happening again and pulled the syringe out of my jacket. _

_She put up a slight fight against the three of us, and though I had seen this only once before, I knew I had to end it before she tore something else, after they restrained her, with Max keeping his arms wrapped around her upper arms and chest and Walter keeping a grip on her legs so she couldn't lash out this time, I got a hold of her arm and got it into her and I could tell this was draining her even more as I did it, she had been drained for a little over a week and this was only draining her even more because of that relapse and I was going to make sure it didn't lead to another attempt, and keep all of his staff on watch in case it did, since we had lost four members of their gang, and I wasn't going to lose anyone else because of that bastard and those idiots._

_The amount of energy she vented from this took a few minutes to give out as I sedated her, after getting it into her we worked at making sure she couldn't get free of us this time, as she fought to break free and, since I couldn't say it out with Walter there, I said to her mentally, 'Easy baby easy, shh it's okay, it's okay, just rest, it's okay.' I thought to her as her struggling started easing and then gave out finally as she relaxed and I very gently relaxed my grip from both of her lower arms and gently rubbed her arm as she fell asleep and then nodded to the others who relaxed their grip but didn't let go in case she tried to make another break for it, after I was sure she had fallen asleep we relaxed our hold on her and did a quick check on her vitals to make sure, my concern over this had grown and I was now going to make sure nothing screwed it up. _

_"Who was on duty while she was in there?" I asked and Max answered that. "Rick was, and he left his post right before she broke the window, I'm going to give him an earful for this, I think she's out now, but I want to make sure of that." he said and I nodded in agreement to that. __"Max how long did it take for her to calm down when this happened last week during that panic attack the night of the final attacks?" I asked him and he went into that as he repositioned his arms on her. _

_"Close to twenty-five minutes, I didn't think we'd have to deal with this for a third time so soon after that relapse and I'm going to kill those idiots for this." he said and I agreed with that opinion as I did a quick check for anything else dangerous she would have with her. "What do you mean a third time Max?" Walter asked as he relaxed his grip around her legs and looked up at Max who had loosened his grip on her arms and moved his around her to hold her against him till the sedative took full effect, since this stuff to close to ten minutes to take total hold as I recapped the syringe and set it aside, as I checked her vitals, I'd seen her like this only once, but I wasn't going to risk her having another relapse and collapsing again so we had to make sure this didn't drain her more__. _

_"When she got here she had a panic attack after the idiots who did the exam decided to sedate her to take care of her wrist and said it in front of her, and it took a few minutes to get it under control till Nancy got here, the second time was on Friday and Simms ordered us to sedate her after she lost control of her temper, and it took even longer to calm her down, and I did it the way we just did it now, I don't what she was going to do, but I'm making sure this doesn't again, because that relapse had caused her strength and energy levels to drop pretty low, and this is getting even more dangerous, this just dropped her energy levels dangerously low, and I'm not risking it here." he said and Walter nodded as he got it and I checked her pulse to see if she was out finally, since I wasn't chancing that happening again, since she was already drained from it. _

_"How much do you know about this?" he asked and he went into that. "After her arrival, I was making sure I was on hand in case she collapsed again, and read through things since, like the rest of their gang, she trusted me, and her energy levels had been given a slight boost after the seven of them were back together, but I wasn't taking chances, after she had that relapse she had been sleeping till nearly eleven for the past five days since the situation started, and we've both been waiting for this to happen since her uncle brought it up, and she has also been shutting down emotionally since the funerals a few days ago and has been going to each of their rooms since." he said and Walter nodded as he asked the next one and I knew he was wondering what caused her to collapse and I knew he was going to be in shock when he heard that._

_"What caused her to collapse that day and on Friday anyway?" he asked and I went into that one as I felt a jolt of fury at the bastard for what he did to my daughter and the idiotic doctors who pulled those stunts and what it did to her. "She had been up for close to six months and had just gone through a cycle the week before she arrived and her blood iron levels were dangerously low because of it, so she was and is suffering from anemia and exhaustion, right after the panic attack she suffered a dizzy spell, collapsed, and had a hot-flash and what was left of her energy gave out and she was asleep for a little over an hour at the time, by that point things were starting to fall into place and I knew something was up, and later on at the time her bond with Nancy had snapped back into place, going by what they told me her bonds with the rest of her gang were slowly waking up at the time." I said and he looked at me in shock at that. _

_"What?" he asked and I went into that. "The kids' bond had been dormant for eleven years before she arrived here, and it woke up right after she got here and it was the same for her bond with Nancy, which is the reason for how Nancy knew how to calm her down when she had that panic attack." I explained to him and he got it. "What was the reason for that scream I heard when we were in that meeting?" he asked and I went into that as well feeling like I was about explode because my anger had reached the point to where I wanted to break something when she told me the truth, and I was beyond pissed for what those three had put my daughter through that week._

_"She had another nightmare during that meeting we had while we were trying to figure things out and Nancy woke her up when that happened, and her energy levels had dropped pretty low during the week and Max and I were keeping an eye on things and I wasn't chancing a relapse otherwise it would have drained her even more." I said and he nodded as he read through that and I knew he was going to need the truth over this since Max already knew about this and I knew he was pissed because of it, since he took taking care of the kids just as seriously as we did here._

_ "What was the energy level drop and who caused her to have that relapse that night in the first place?" he asked and I went into that one as I felt my anger rising at what those idiots had done to trigger this and I was going to kill them myself for the amount of pain they put in her that month._

_"After he tried to kill her the night before she was admitted, the blood loss and anemia dropped her down to fifty percent, because she hadn't slept in five months and the three of us were trying to make sure nothing screwed up her recovery, after Philip had been killed she nearly had another panic attack before Nancy and I managed to head it off, Simms is now suffering from megalomania if she thinks she can get away with this, but the kids' uncle is putting the two of us in charge of taking care of her. As to who triggered that relapse, it was Simms and she did it by getting us out of the ward that night after Joey got put into a coma and I'll tell you the story later, alright." I said and he nodded. _

_"Who is their uncle anyway?" he asked and I went into the truth, since my soul-mate was about to get things fixed between them and the family back together and I was going to make sure nothing messed with her recovery from this either, after she had that relapse the week before, and I knew this was going to take a month before she got her strength back and I was furious about that and so was my friend and father-in-law who I knew was even more pissed at it. _

_"Donald Thompson, he's the cop who is upstairs recovering from that attack, their parents were a quartet when they were teenagers and when Elaine, James and Jared hear about this they are going to kill Simms and Carver for the amount of emotional pain Kristen is, and I'm going to rake them across the coals for this as well, and I know the rest of the family is going to be even more pissed when they hear what went on here that week, especially in the case of the Andersons, Caulfields, Stantons and Whites, and when the girls parents hear about what Lorenzo tried they are going to kill him for trying to hurt the girls and so are the boys, Donald and me because of this." I said and he nodded as he got that part even if he didn't know what had gone on here. _

_"__Did you read his record already?" he asked and I nodded. "Yes, and if he tries anything else with her he is a dead man, because I'm going to kill him, Donald told me he was going to get an investigation going in here and find out what else those idiots have done to cause this, and he is pissed that she is in this much pain at the moment." I said and he nodded._

_"What's his connection to her?" he asked and I went into that one. "He and Elaine have been best friends since they were thirteen and he is like her brother, and Kristen is the youngest of their group, so he is the uncle she is closest to, and he is ready to kill Simms and Carver for this." I said and he nodded before that statement went through. "Wait a minute, you said she is the youngest, oh my god, Simms's idiocy cost the lives of her older brothers and sisters, whose the oldest of their entire group anyway?" he asked and Max answered that as he relaxed his grip on her arms, but wrapped his arms around her chest in case she started up again. _

_"__Kincaid is, Joey is about three months younger and the others are spread out a bit and Kristen was born in November and was the last to be born, she is the youngest of the entire gang, and with the loss of four of them, she is in so much pain it's triggering this, if the six of them, Nancy, Doctor Gordon and the lieutenant had been killed as well this would have gotten worse and there would be no healing from it this time, so we're lucky we caught it before then." he said and Walter nodded, as he got what Max was saying and looked at me with a confused look and I knew what my connection to them was from here on in, since I had connected to them and their uncle trusted me with them and knew about my relationship with their sister and it was going to help with things once their parents heard about this later, and I was going to tell them right after that release too._

_"What is your connection to their family now?" he asked me and I explained that one as I checked the injuries and her wrist and for anything else that could slow things down. "Nancy and I are about to get together and he accepted me as the one to take over in terms of the kids during their time in here and, in the case of Kristen, I'm about to become her adoptive father in a few months, since her birth father moved out of town, and there is no way I'm letting anything get in the way of her recovery from this a second time." I said to him and he nodded as he got it._

_After this came up, I decided to make sure that Max was close by in case it happened again and was on stand by in case I had to do that a second time. I couldn't believe this, the amount of pain she was in had caused it to shift back to what happened when she had gotten there, and she was trying to pull away from us because of it and now this, it was going too far, I was thankful that we were the ones she trusted, because it worked in keeping it from getting worse. _

_"We need to get that suppressant back in the ward before she has another relapse because those nightmares are getting worse, and she is beyond exhausted, even if she is at half strength she still gets worked up enough to do a lot of damage." Max said and Walter looked at him at that statement, since he didn't know the entire story because the only ones who did were me, Max and the kids and this was really going to tick him off when he heard this after the week we had ten days earlier prior to this, and was going to have a hard time believing what I was going to tell him later after this too. _

_"What the heck are those dreams about anyway?" he asked and I answered that one. "They're the flash-backs and memories of what happened to the rest of the kids' gang, she thought she had lost the five of us when that happened, and that release is going to come up sooner or later and I want someone on watch when it does, before this happens again." I said and he nodded. _

_"What do you mean the five of you?" he asked and I went into that. "The boys, Nancy, Donald and me, her bond with me is a father/daughter one, and the ones she has with Nancy and the boys are a brother/sister and sister/sister bond, while Donald is her uncle, and her mother's best friend and older brother, and he is the one she was closest to out of her parents friends at the time." I said._

_"How many times has she woken up since this got started anyway?" he asked and Max answered that one. "The first night she had five and the rest of the last week she has woken up three times every night and I started taking up post in her room so I could head them off and they keep getting worse to the point to where she can barely sleep at all without seeing the others, because I don't doubt she saw them when they had been killed and she felt the jolts when they had been killed at the time, the boys keep coming in as well, and if this keeps up she is going to have another relapse and she could collapse again, we have to get them suppressed and soon." he said and Walter nodded as he got it, and I shifted my attention to my surrogate daughter to make sure she was completely out now._

_After what happened, what was left of her strength gave out completely and she had fallen asleep leaning against me, I ran my hand through her hair gently as she slept and I got to work on checking for anything else that would cause a problem, since I remember what my previous patient had tried and I wasn't chancing that happening again and did a check for anything else along those lines, since I didn't know where he had gotten that razor from, but if I had to deal with that again I was going to kill the idiot who left them lying out in the open and I had to make sure she didn't do the same thing, till I saw the tightened grip in her hand and knew I found it, whatever she was going to use for this and I wanted to make sure this didn't happen a second time either and loosened her grip on it so I could get her hand opened to see what it was. _

_"I thought we ended things?" Walter asked, since I already told him most of it, as he looked at me and I nodded as I loosened the death-grip on whatever the object was. "We did, but the amount of pain she is in is causing her to shut down emotionally because of the loss the others and I'll explain later as to what triggered it this time, but we need to keep her under watch in case of another attempt." I said and he nodded as we laid her down on the floor as Max shifted position and had her head in his lap, and I removed the gauze to check her wrist, so I could see if her wrist had torn open again or not and in relief I saw it hadn't, and then loosened her grip on whatever was in her hand and saw the glass in it and knew this was close to when she got here. _

_As I tried to figure out her plan and where she was going I looked at both of them and Max pulled her in his lap and Walter shifted position to her other side as I worked, as I looked around the hall, since we were couple doors down from her room, and if she was headed for the exit at the other end of the hall, I was pretty sure she was trying to get out of the ward before she tried this. With the fact she had been drained for the past week, it didn't take long to catch her and to get it under control, but she was still strong enough to put up a fight before we got her to calm down and got it into her before it got worse. "She asleep now?" Max asked and I nodded as I loosened her hold on the glass, and I knew I was going to have to keep her under a suicide watch as I looked at him._

_"Where was she headed before we caught her?" I asked as I got the glass out of her hand and put it out of reach after I sedated her, as I got a look at her hand and saw some blood in it from a cut on the palm of her hand the size of a quarter and knew we were going to have to wrap a gauze pad around it and he looked around the hall before looking at the door of the bathroom and saw steam coming out of it, and I saw his eyes widen in shocked realization and I knew he figured it out and I felt my heart start speeding up as I put it together as well and I knew her plan. _

_"Oh my god, she was headed for the bathroom, the water temperature in there is high enough to dilute it." he said and I nodded as I tried to get that out of my head knowing exactly what she was planning and I was determined to keep that from happening a second time as I got a look at the size of the glass shard she had with her and knew she was going to use it like a razor in there, as I got on the radio and called another member of his staff into the hall and a few minutes later he did and it turned out to be Jeff, and I knew how he felt about her in terms of the bond even though he was about ten years older than her, and the kids were close and he cared a lot about them. _

_"What is it doctor." Jeff asked me and I looked at him. "Get that window cleared up there is glass all over the place in there, and air out the bathroom, because it's like a sauna in there." I said and he nodded, and I could tell he was getting worried, since he was one of the ones she liked and trusted there. __"What the hell is she trying to do here?" he asked and I answered that with a tone of fury. "A real attempt this time, Jeff, I'll tell you the truth later, but I need you to get things cleaned up, and check on the boys, they are going to be worried sick when they hear this." I said to him and he nodded as I looked at Max who had pulled her into his arms. _

_"Get her into her room and stay with her, considering that we've put her under she is going to be asleep for a few hours and I'm not taking chances here now that this happened, Donald is going to be pissed when he hears this." I said and he nodded as Walter helped him as he picked her up and carried her into her room while I took care of getting a few things prepared in case it happened again and went to my office to get a few people in to replace the window and then went to the main hall, as I tried to cool down, my favorite patient, my daughter, was now trying to take her own life so she could be with her brothers and sisters out of the pain._

_I couldn't believe this either, due the emotional blows she was now trying pull away from us and now had reached the point to where she was really trying to kill herself, I wasn't going to let that happen and there was no way I was going to let anyone, but me and Max be the ones to deal with it, and thanks to those idiots it was going to take months before she was healed up enough to start functioning again and till then I was going to be the one to take care of her._

_At that point, there was no way I was going to lose her and would do whatever was needed to keep this from happening again. __I was beyond furious over this at that point as well, thanks to Simms, my favorite patient and surrogate daughter was now on self destruction, after getting her into her room and making that phone call, I charged over to Simms who was at the front desk of the ward, as she looked over the files of what I had written on Kristen's record so far. _

_"Nice going, I really hope you are proud of yourself, because she is on the road to self destruction, and we just had to sedate her before she tried to kill herself and if something else happens I'm going to make sure you are the one who is fired and killed for this." I snarled at her as she looked at me as I thought over this I knew I had to tell Donald before this happened again, which I hoped it wouldn't since I already lost four of my patients and I didn't want to lose her, since she now meant too much to me and if I lost her, it would tear me apart, since she and Nancy meant a lot to me and I loved them both, her as my daughter and Nancy as my soul-mate and my heart. _

_"This only proved my theory that they are still sick." she said and I growled at her. "Not sick, in emotional pain from losing their brothers and sisters, and your arrogance cost the lives of three of them, and now she is on suicide watch thanks to you and if anything else comes up over the next few days you are really going to get it with him as well as James, Elaine and Jared when they hear about this, and you are lucky we caught her before it went that far."_

_"The only thing this proved is that you obviously don't give a damn that a fifteen year old who lost the people she considers her family, is in so much pain that it is causing a serious burn out and possible suicide as well, and if that happens her uncle as well as I are going to be the ones to crucify you for getting her family killed and when her mother finds out about this she is going to be the one to kill you." I said coldly to her as she looked at me in disbelief._

_"What the hell is going on with you Neil, you never have grown that close to a patient before and I've never seen you react that violently to nearly losing a patient?" she asked and I snapped at her. "It's because our bond is a father/daughter one and she means the world to me, if something happens to her to reach the point to where she doesn't want to live any more, I'm going to make sure you are the one who is rail-roaded by her mother and the boys parents because they are going to kill you for this when they hear about it." _

_"Their bond is more than one of friendship their parents have been friends since they were their age and that is the reason for why they are so close, and they had grown up together." I said and then told her the truth. "As for Nancy, she is their big sister and that is the reason for why Kristen lost her temper with you she wanted her as well as me back, and now that I am, I'm going to heal the damage you've done to her and when this goes to their parents it's going to be a massacre for both of you, so get ready because your days are numbered." I said to her and turned away from her as I decided to head upstairs._

_After thinking it over, I went upstairs and went to see Donald. "Donald." I said to him and he looked at me with concern. "What happened?" he asked and I went into it. "That attempt we talked about just happened, but we managed to head it off and I had to put her under to make sure it didn't happen a second time, Max is with her and we're both on watch for this." I told him and he nodded and I could tell he was furious as well. _

_"I'm going to kill her for this, first four of my nieces and nephews are killed and now this, this has to bottom out sooner or later, how many members of his staff are in the ward full time?" he asked and I went into that. "There are seven and they're on full time watch right now." I said and he nodded. "It should be coming up soon if it reached this point, just keep an eye on her and don't leave her alone for long." he said and I nodded as we separated._

_After getting back downstairs, I went to where Jeff was waiting for me. "So what's this about Doctor?" he asked and I looked at him. "You ever heard of a man named Fred Krueger?" I asked and he looked shocked. "I have actually, he killed one of my friends when I was twelve, but what the hell does he have to do with the kids and what just happened in there?" he asked and I went into that. "The kids parents were the ones who killed him and he came back as a dream demon to take them out." I said and he nodded as he read through that. "He is the one who killed the kids and is the reason for why a kid I think of as a younger sister is in so much pain she is trying to take her own life?" he asked and I nodded, and I knew he cared a lot about her to call her that. _

_"The seven of them were raised together from the time they were babies, her uncle happens to be the cop I just went to see, what's your last name?" I asked him and he went into that. "Brecker, my last name is Brecker, and I lived on the next block over, Nancy and her friends were a couple of grades right behind me in school when this started again and I know about most of what happened back then, so this makes a lot of sense, and if you need me to help out with Kristen, I'll do it." he said and I nodded. "Thanks, for now I'm keeping her on watch and she is going to be asleep for a while, but keep an eye on things in case this happens a second time." I said and he nodded as we all waited for the next thing to come up, just as I was about to go into the rest of it though Walter came over to us as well._

_"So what caused that earlier?" he asked and I sighed as I looked at him. "You ever hear of a man named Fred Krueger?" he asked and he looked at me in shock. "I have, in fact he lived two blocks over from my street, but what does he have to do with the kids?" he asked and I went into that. "He murdered about twenty kids in your guy's neighborhood before the kids parents took him down and now he is taking revenge on their parents by taking out the kids, Nancy lost her mother and her friends to him." I said and he looked at me in disbelief. "What is this guy doing with these kids, Kristen is on the edge of an emotional shutdown because of this." he said and I nodded. "The trio were her older brothers and sister, and Marge happens to be her aunt, the kids parents have been friends since they were a couple years younger then the gang." I said and he nodded._

_"So the gang were raised together if they are that close, and that is the reason for why she has shut down?" he asked and I nodded. "I got some background information from Donald about that, their bond snapped back into place right after she got here, like I said, the seven of them were raised together from the time they were babies, and on top of that, their bond hit an empathy link which is the reason for why she shut down now, between the trauma of losing them and the amount of nightmares she has had over the last few months, she's mentally and emotionally exhausted, and it's going to take time to repair that damage and I'm going to make sure she heals from this." I said and he nodded as he got it. "Is there a chance of this happening again?" he asked and I shook my head. "I'm making sure one of us is around in case she tries it again." I said and he nodded with a pissed off look on his face and I knew he was going to be even more pissed when he heard what I was about to tell him next on the subject, but before I did I needed to know how Jesse got a hold of that razor before he landed himself in the medical hospital for blood loss._

_"Whose the idiot who left the razors lying around when Jesse tried to kill himself?" I asked and Jeff answered that. "I ran a search through each of the staff upstairs and it was Wilson who did it, and what did that kid to with them and the reason why?" he asked and I went into that. "He also dealt with Krueger, and as for the reason for why he would try that, the bastard possessed him and killed a few people before his girlfriend got him out of Jesse and set him on fire for a third time and sent him back to hell, but he was afraid of getting possessed a second time and wanting to make sure Krueger didn't try to do that again, and nearly killed himself by cutting his eyelids off." I said and they looked at me in shock. "Jesus Christ, so what's the reason for how the kids wound up in here and that scene in the hallway earlier?" Walter asked and I went into that._

_" The reason for why the kids' gang wound up in here, is because he came back around nine to ten months ago, and started a series of false attempts to land them in here, because he was trying to make it easier for Simms to think they had all lost their minds and they were here for seven months because of that before Kristen got here and their bond snapped back into place."_

_"Things were fine for the first day and a half and then it started falling apart here, somehow he managed to turn Philip into a puppet and sleepwalked him out of the ward and threw him off the tower that night, Jenny was killed when she fell asleep in the tv room and had her head shoved through the tv and was electrocuted, Will was stabbed in the heart and Taryn died of an overdose of heroin in her system." I said and they looked at me in shock at that. "He is the one responsible for that?" Walter said in disbelief and I nodded. "So in other words, all four together caused her to shut down emotionally and she is in so much pain right now she is now trying to take her own life, if I see him in this case he is going to get murdered for a second time." Jeff said. _

_"Jeff, considering what you just told me, I think it's best if you give Max a hand in case something comes up just before lights out, but for the time being I want all three of you on watch during the day in case this happens again." I said and he nodded. "Jeff what do you mean that you think of her as a sister?" Walter asked him. "I had the chance to get to know her during the first day and a half when she was with her gang and I started getting more protective as the week went. I also know about what that parasite tried to do to her and if he tries it again I'm going to kill him." he said and I looked at him at that. "You know about that?" I asked and he nodded. "Kincaid told me and I'm pissed that he was trying to hurt the girls, and I'm going to make sure I'm there in case he tries anything over the next few weeks." he said and we both nodded in agreement._

_After keeping an eye on things and nothing else happened I knew that it ended, and was now waiting for her to finally let out her anger and it took two more weeks before that happened and I was ready for when it did, and knew things were going to start easing up finally here. _

_A week later after that, I was in my office when I heard Kristen shouting and knew that her anger and pain had finally reached the breaking point, she had been holding it in since we had ended it and it was finally coming out as I went to Taryn's room and found her on the floor with Max holding her and Taryn's stuff surrounding her and Simms off to the right with a shocked look on her face. "What did you do Elizabeth?" I asked with an icy tone in my voice. "I didn't do anything, she went off on me." she said and Kristen, with the pain in her voice clear, answered that as she started and she was venting on the woman and knew she blamed her for what happened to the others as well as furious that they had been taken away from her. _

_"By sedating us you were killing us, Jenny died because you locked the damn doors and we couldn't get to her in time to wake her up and Will and Taryn are gone because you had sedated me, I nearly lost the others for the same reason, you want to know the real reason for why Kincaid and I have lost our tempers that week, it's because we both lost people we consider family, so just get away from me." she said as it gave out finally and she broke down as he held her._

_"Get out of the room Elizabeth." I said coldly to her and she tried to held off. "Wait a minute..." she started to say and I raised my voice with a very dangerous tone in it telling her not to mess with me right now. "I said get out of the room." I repeated and she left and I dropped in front of Kristen and pulled her into my arms as she broke down completely. "It's okay, it's okay." I whispered into her ear, and she responded to that with the pain of a five year old and the need of her brothers and sisters, and I could feel her shaking as she said it as I wrapped my arms around her and felt her bury her head in my shoulder as I held her. _

_"I want my family back." she said to me and I felt my heart break at that as I exchanged looks with Max who had the same look on his face, I knew I would do whatever it took to help her heal from this, after several minutes she fell asleep in my arms finally as I rocked her gently, as I held her I felt the need to be a father to her and, without needing to think twice, said to her mentally 'It's okay baby, it's going to be okay, I'm not going anywhere, none of us are, just hang in there sweetheart.' I thought to her as I held her as I felt her shift and burrow into my arms and I tightened them around her gently as I continued rocking gently and waited till she completely out. _

_"Come on we better get her into bed." I said to him and he gave me a hand and we got her into her room and into bed after I got her into her nightgown and laid her in bed as Max sat down next to her. "What now?" he asked me softly and I thought it over, as I watched her sleep, I felt the anger of what this entire situation was doing to her, since she was like my daughter now and I loved her, thinking fast, I knew she was beyond exhausted, in all three areas and gave her another dose so she could finally sleep and get the rest she needed finally, as he took the chair and I was sitting on the edge of the bed as I held her hand, and I looked at him to answer that question. _

_"I'm not sure if there is a way to turn the pills into fluid or not, but we have to give her something to keep her from having nightmares for the next few weeks." I said to him before thinking about where we got it from and thinking fast knowing I was going to have to call her mother as well and she wasn't going to take it well when she heard this. "Max stay with her, I'll be back in fifteen minutes." I said to him quietly and he nodded as I left the room, thinking fast, I decided that if I could combine those two drugs together it would work in giving her a chance to sleep and get the rest she needed for the first time in six months, I just had to confirm that with the pharmaceutical company that made it._

_After getting to my office I got on the phone and knew I was going to have to call her mother and tell her what had happened over the last three weeks, going by what Donald told me, if she was as even tempered this was going to get worse, but if she was anything like Kristen or vice versa, it meant she was going to kill those two for what they did. After grabbing her number I got to work and dialed to her house and waited for an answer. "Hello, I need to speak to Elaine Parker." I said and a minute later I heard her voice. "This is she, may I ask who is speaking here?" she said and I took a deep breath. "Mrs. Parker, this is Neil Gordon, I'm your daughter's psychiatrist." I said and she sounded shocked as she answered me. "What can I do for you Dr. Gordon?" she asked and I got started._

_"Mrs. Parker I need you to listen to me here, because this is serious, does the name Fred Krueger mean anything to you?" I asked and she gave me a shocked answer to that question. "What the hell is going on?" she asked me. "Kristen's entire childhood gang wound up as my patients, when Nancy came to see you two weeks ago she was already beginning to figure it out and Donald is here in the hospital as well as four members of the kids' gang are dead." I told her and she immediately answered me and I knew this was going to pull her out of her previous behavior, since if what he had told me was true, she was his best friend and he was practically her big brother and this was really going to give her a shock. _

_"Donald is there, why didn't she tell me it was them?" she asked and I told her the truth. "Her memories of you and the kids were gone, and like I said, she was already beginning to figure things out, but this has torn their gang apart." I said and I knew she was nodding as she answered me. _

_"Which members of their gang were killed and who is still with her?" she asked me. "Kincaid and Joey are still alive, but we lost Will, Taryn, Philip and Jennifer, Nancy is alright, but it was close, and Donald was injured when it happened as well, but he is fine." I told her and she got it. "How did the kids meet up, and how did they wind up in there?" she asked and I started that one and told her the truth with it. _

_"He came back as a dream demon and started attacking the kids, after repeated nightmares, he started a series of false attempts and got them all hospitalized, the kids all met up here, and after Kristen joined the group their bond snapped back into place, and Nancy's bond with them snapped back into place as well, when she came to see you she said she never told you the kids names, but things started falling apart after he murdered Philip and the kids bond shifted slightly and turned into an empathy link and she felt it every time the others were killed and it's getting worse by the minute." I told her and I could tell she was getting worried and asked for more information on that and Nancy. _

_"He came back, would this explain how the trio wound up dead six years ago as well?" she asked and I sighed as I went into that. "Yes, he killed her friends, and also killed Marge then, after that happened things had been triggered once before the eight of them found each other again and he is the reason for how Kristen wound up in here." I said and that did it as she answered me and I could tell she was pissed as she gave me an answer to that as we got ready to hang up and I grabbed the number for the next call I was going to make there as I wrote what I had planned down during the following three months in the case of her recovery period there and make sure nothing screwed with it this time._

_"Alright I'm on my way there, I need to see the kids and Donald." she said to me and I nodded and we both hung up as I made the call to where we got the dream suppressant from, and prepared to deal with my patient and surrogate daughter's nightmares and flash-backs, whatever came up with this I was going to make sure I was always there to help her heal, and there was no way in hell I was letting Simms or anyone else anywhere near her, because I was going to be the one to heal the damage in her for what he and the two of them did and I was going to make sure they were jailed for this as well._

_"Hello?" the man said and I got to work on this next one. "Hello, my name Neil Gordon, I'm the one who called you about the hypnocil a couple weeks ago, I need some information on it." I told him and he went into it. "What do you need Doctor?" he asked me and I went into it. "Do you have any of it in liquid form so you can give it in-injections as well as orally?" I asked and he went into it. "It's not easy to convert from solid to liquid, but I can get it into liquid form if you need it, but the question is why?" he asked and I gave a brief summary, since I wasn't letting this get out right now. _

_"Because one of my patients is going to need it to sleep without nightmares for the next few weeks and she is in a fragile state at the moment." I told him and he got to it. __"Alright, how many vials and cases do you need of it?" he asked and I went into it. "I need two cases of the pill version and one of the liquid one and I need it in 48 hours, is it easy to combine with sedatives." I asked him. "Alright no problem Doctor I'll get it taken care of, and to answer that, if you do ten cc's of it with ten of whatever sedative you are using it will help to keep any nightmares suppressed all night." he said and I nodded. "Alright thanks for the information, and send it straight to the teenage ward." I said and he got it. _

_"No problem Doctor, and nice talking to you." he said and I nodded as I hung up and started writing down what I was going to do for this as I made preparations for her recovery from all of this and started writing up some prescriptions to handle this when she went home, and then headed for Kincaid's room, since I knew both of them were in there, since the loss of their brothers and sisters. _

_"Guys, come here" I said and they both walked over. "I just made a call to your aunt and she is on her way here to see both you and your uncle. You need to tell her what happened to the others and don't hold anything back." I said and they both nodded just then I heard the elevator chime and we went into the hallway, and Elaine came into the hall and the boys ran over to her. "Roland, Joey, I'm sorry guys, I didn't know it was you who had wound up in here, what happened to the others two weeks ago and where is Kristen?" she asked as she hugged them both and I knew with them back in her life she was going to change automatically after everything that had gone on so far, and I told her the start of it as I introduced myself to her, I knew she was going to be pissed and with the fact that her daughter had come close to suicide she was going to kill the Simms and Carver when she heard this._

_"Mrs. Parker, I'm Neil Gordon." I said and she nodded as she shook my hand. "Exactly what happened two weeks ago and what caused her that much pain?" she asked me and I got started on that. "Things were fine for the first day and a half and than it started falling apart when he killed Philip, the following night we lost Jenny as well, during a test run of their powers, he got his hands on Joey and that put him into a coma and she lost control of her temper when she found out that Nancy and I had been fired and went off on Simms for getting us out of the ward, after that Simms lost her mind and sedated Kristen, because Kristen only trusted me and Nancy when it came to this and she was pissed that she had us removed from the ward." _

_"When Kristen went in, Nancy, Taryn and the boys went in with her to get Joey out and Taryn and Will were killed when that happened, and he nearly killed me, Nancy and Donald as well, but we're all going to be fine, but with the loss of four members of their gang, it's going to take time to heal the amount of emotional damage they inflicted on her with all of this." I said and she nodded as she went into the next question, but I could tell she was pissed with all of this and what had happened._

_"How serious was the amount of the fall-out from all of this, and how serious was the release?" she asked and I sighed as I answered that one, after the week I had I was determined to get this worked out before it took my surrogate daughter away from me and if I ever saw that bastard again I was going to make sure he paid for this._

_"The release over what happened to the others finally came out and she broke down and finally fell asleep, Max is in the room with her. Their bond got re-established during their time here and it got transformed into an empathy link." I told her and she nodded. "Who is the one who put her in that much agony?" she growled and I answered that. "Elizabeth Simms." I said and she nodded as her tone turned deadly. "Get her down here, with the fact that both Donald and I are here, you have our authority to give them the dream suppressant." she told me and I nodded with a grim smile._

_"How serious is her pain right now?" she asked me and I sighed. "It's bad, and if she had lost everyone I'm sure it would have triggered a real attempt this time, Donald already gave me the entire story about your families, and has acted as the spokesman for you, James and Jared and gave authorization to keep them on the dream suppressant and I'm going to keep her on it till she is fully healed from this. In fact the issue of it reaching an attempt already hit and it came close to that already, but we got to her in time to keep it from going that far." I told her and she nodded. _

_"Elaine, she is going to need you more than ever when she goes home, I'm going to take care of her in her time here, the other thing is our bond has gone to a father/daughter relationship, with the fact that Richard has left town, I'll be there for her as much as possible and I promise I will always be there for her." I said to her and she nodded with a gentle smile. _

_"How attached is she growing?" she asked with a teasing smile and I smiled slightly as I hid the embarrassment as I answered that. "Really attached, after she found out Simms got me out of the ward she went off on her, and I was the only one who could calm her down after we lost Philip. With the fact that Richard has moved out of town, I can take over as her father if you want." I said to her and she smiled. _

_"I'd appreciate that, and I want to thank you for taking care of her since she wound up in here. You said that Donald gave you authorization to keep them on the dream suppressant, you got mine as well, and as soon as I tell James and Jared they are going to give it as well, so with all four of us, there is going to be no way Simms or Carver can get you out of the hospital, so you are clear here." she said to me and I nodded. "What happened after Philip was killed?" she asked and I sighed. _

_"The kids and I got into a debate and Simms statements came close to triggering another panic attack when I saw the look on Kristen's face, at the time her strength was coming back after what happened the day she got here. I was trying to keep things from getting out of hand and Simms lost her mind with what she said to the kids that day, you probably heard what was going in the exam room from the hallway when I got up there, but I wasn't chancing that happening a second time and tried to head it off, and when Simms ordered her to be sedated it happened again, only this time it was because she had lost total control over her temper when she found out we had been fired." I told her and she nodded with a look of fury in her eyes as she waited for Simms to show up and a minute later I heard the elevator chime a second time and turned to where she came out of it. _

_A few minutes later Simms came into the room and Elaine turned to her with a look of fury on her face. "What were the actions that caused her to go into that much pain and what the hell did you do to her?!" she snapped at her and Simms tried to justify her actions. "After Philip had died I locked the doors so they could sleep in their rooms, and sedated her so she could sleep that night." she said and Elaine's eyes were blazing in anger. _

_"Their bond was more than a bond of friends you idiot, they were raised together, when she called them her brothers and sisters, that wasn't a lie they were raised together as babies, and Nancy is her big sister, you could have killed them all that night." she snarled at her. " I'm the boys' aunt, and their parents are my best friends, you have gained the wrath of our entire family." she snapped, and Simms looked at her in shock. _

_"What?" she said and Elaine coldly looked at her. "Did what Neil and the kids tell you last week not penetrate your thick skull doctor, well let me make it clear to you here, and you will be able to hear the reason for why my daughter, nephews and niece are in so much pain and in my daughter's case even worse because she has come way too close to a burn out here because of you." she said to her with an ice cold tone and I swallowed at the razor edge in her voice and I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it whatsoever._

_"The seven of them were raised together from the time they were babies, Nancy is their big sister, Donald is their uncle, and the boys parents are my daughters aunts and uncles, the entire gangs' parents and I have been friends since we were kids, and you and Carver have pissed off the entire family, and I know he already told this to you and that you were already on very thin ice with all three of us, and it's about to get worse as well for you."_

_"Donald was acting as the spokesman for our families and when the other parents hear about this they are going to crucify you both, so I suggest you stay away from the three of them and Nancy, otherwise I'm going to have you both arrested." she said with a lethal tone in her voice and I swallowed at the way she was talking, since with what I could see she was beyond pissed and now I could see where my adoptive daughter got her temper from and I didn't want to wind up on the receiving end of it at all._

_"Donald is one of my best friends and you just pissed us both off, he is lucky to be alive because of what you did, if you are wondering how the kids wound up with their injuries, Philip was turned into a puppet and was sleepwalked out of the ward, and if you had been paying closer attention to what Kristen had been saying you would have read through that and ended the god-damn sedation, by locking the damn doors you killed Jenny and by sedating her you nearly killed Roland, Joey, Nancy and Neil as well as Donald and you already killed Taryn and Will and my daughter is in seriously dangerous emotional pain because of this and what you did and I'm going to make sure you are jailed for doing this." _

_"James and Jared are going to be just as pissed at this as I am and so will Elliot, Jake, Damian and Jack, you have pissed off us and our friends, and when he is fully recovered we're going to take this straight to court and sue you both for this, as of now Neil is the only one who has our authority to make the calls for our kids, you try to get past this and I'm going to make sure your licenses get revoked and thrown in jail, is that clear." she added as she practically snarled at her and Simms nodded with a spooked look._

_"How close was it with that attempt Neil?" she asked me and I answered that without looking away from Simms with an icy look on my face. "She broke a window and we had to catch her in the hall before she could try it, since she was heading for the bathroom." I said and Kincaid looked at me. "What would that do exactly?" he asked and I swallowed as I answered that question. "The heat would have diluted her blood and would have caused it to start coming even quicker, and if we hadn't heard that crash and caught her, she would have bled to death and we would have lost her." I told them and they nodded with pale looks. _

_"After we caught her, I had to put her under so she could sleep off the side effects, and with the amount of exhaustion in her right now, both mental and emotional, she is going to be asleep for most of the day, but the worst is over now, and I just have to get those dreams and memories suppressed to keep it from getting worse." I told her and she nodded as she turned and looked at Simms with a murderous look on her face and I knew she was beyond pissed after what I told her about this. "What's the intention for that suppressant?" she asked me and I went into that. "I'm going to combine it with the sedative I gave her and it will keep those dreams and memories suppressed all night, so she can sleep through the night for the next few months before we release them." I told her and she nodded._

_"Do you carry those sedatives in pill form, because I'm going to need it when she comes home in a few months and put them together, so she can sleep without being disturbed from now on?" she asked and I nodded. "They make them like that, but with those pills they are really potent and it could get dangerous if something went wrong and I'm taking down the dose when she does come go home." I said and she nodded as she turned away from me and to Simms with a look of ice cold rage in her eyes, but not before giving me a gentle look in her eyes, which I knew meant 'thank you'._

_As she looked at me, I knew she was thankful for the amount of time I had been putting in-in keeping her daughter from being taken away from all of us now, and she shifted to her look to Simms and I knew she was going for the next question. "What the hell is the reason for not listening to them anyway?" she asked and Simms tried to find excuses. "They were all diagnosed with sleep disorder, and.." she started to say before Kincaid finished off for her in a tone of anger and I knew she going to be pissed with what he said. _

_"She was labeling it as a stem of the sixties issue: sex, drugs and rock and roll, mass hysteria, the six of us had been trying for months to convince her that it was because of Krueger that we wound up in here, and she finally closed her mind down when Philip had been killed and it resulted in a near panic attack from Kris, because she was recovering her strength at the time and was on the verge of a relapse if she had said that and Nancy cut her off before she could say it, but she plowed on completely ignoring what Nancy said."_

_"She also locked the doors to our rooms after Philip was killed and it killed Jenny, and sedated Kristen and that killed Will and Taryn, because we went in with her to get Joey out, and it nearly killed Nancy, Uncle Donald and Dr. Gordon in the process, Aunt Elaine as a result of all of this, Kristen is on the edge of another emotional breakdown and is in emotional shut down and we came close to losing her because of this." he told her and she nodded with a furious look on her face as she looked at the __woman._

_"Keep going Roland, what else happened last week?" she asked and Kincaid went on. "When Philip was killed she said she was going to sedate us and lock our bedroom doors and Kristen broke down from losing him than and she decided to start with me when that happened because I lost control because of the amount of pain I was in over losing our brother, that night Taryn was nearly assaulted and Jenny was killed, the next night Kristen nearly got attacked by the parasite that works in the hospital and it was the same parasite who tried to attack Taryn, while we were doing a test run of our powers, Krueger got his hands on Joey and it put him into a coma, and she got Nancy and Dr. Gordon fired because it, when Kristen found out she lost her temper and went off on her and she put her in confinement and sedated her and it nearly killed all of us." he said to her and I could see she was ready to kill as she turned back to Simms with a murderous look on her face._

_"You are going to be crucified for this, stay the hell away from my daughter, the boys, and Nancy, because if you don't I'm going to press charges of murder and ignorance and stay the hell away from my family." she said to her with a dangerous tone and all three of us looked at each other since we had never heard that tone and if what Donald told me was any indication I never wanted to be on the receiving end of it or her death glare at all._

_"As of now, Neil has authorization from me, the boys parents, and Donald to be the one to make the calls for the kids, and you and Carver are not getting involved here, otherwise I'm calling the judge and placing a restraining order on both of you and we're going to sue you both for this." she said coldly and Simms nodded with a pale look. "Neil which level are Donald and Nancy on?" she asked me and I gave it to her. "Their on level seven." I said to her and she nodded as she looked at Simms. _

_"Is there a reason for why you were sedating them when they lost their tempers and what is the reason for trying to get my niece out of here?" she growled and I saw the look in her eyes and was glad I was not on the receiving end of it, and understood what Donald meant when he said she was not going to take it well. "I was trying to keep the fights from turning physical, and I thought Nancy was doing more damage to them." Simms said and Kincaid spoke up for Elaine on that one. _

_"Nancy was trying to protect us when she suggested to Dr. Gordon that we be put on that dream suppressant, and like Kris said by sedating us you were killing us, and that is the reason for why I continually lost my temper with you, my bond with her is a brother/sister bond and it's the same for Joey, Will and Philip while the girls had a sister bond, and she was pissed because you took our big sister away from us, and by sedating her you cost the lives of two more of our brothers and sisters, and could have killed our entire gang." he snarled at her as Elaine took it from there. _

_"Doctor, from this point on, you are forbidden to go anywhere near the kids and Nancy, Neil is the one in charge from now on and if I hear from the kids that you did anything to any of them, I'm going to have you arrested, thrown in jail and make sure you are shot, is that clear?" she growled and Simms nodded with shocked look on her face as she looked at me. _

_"Neil get Carver down here as well because I'm giving the same statement to him as well." she said to me with a kinder tone and I hid a smile since with the fact that I was now a member of the family, I was going to make sure I never pissed her off as I got on the phone and he came into the room and found the five of us standing there. "What's going on here?" he asked and Elaine turned and looked at him. _

_"I'm Elaine Parker and the mother of the girl who is in emotional shutdown at the moment, do you know the reason for why she is in this much pain right now?" she asked him with a deadly tone in her voice. "No, and I don't understand why she wanted Miss Thompson back on the premises." he said with a confused look on his face and the boys and I backed up a bit as I saw the anger in her death glare._

_"Nancy is the kids older sister and my niece, our families have been friends since we were kids, when you removed them from the hospital and took them off the hypnocil, you could have killed their entire gang by doing that and nearly killed her, Neil and the kids uncle, Joey had been captured and that is the reason for why he was in a coma two weeks ago and the reason for why he pulled out of it so fast was because they pulled him out from the bastard who captured him and put him into that, as of now you are forbidden from going any where near the kids and Nancy and if I hear that you try anything I'm going to make sure you are arrested, thrown in jail and shot do I make myself clear?" she said with a dangerous tone in her voice and he nodded with a freaked out look on his face as she looked at him. _

_"I need to see Kristen first before I go to see them, and boys your coming up with me." she said and I nodded as I led the three of them into her room. "Max, how is she doing?" she whispered to him and he looked at her. "She has been out for the past hour, but I'm going to stay with her for as long as it takes, she went off on Simms before it came out, her pain is getting more dangerous by the minute." he said to her and she nodded. _

_"You and Neil are the ones their parents and I are putting in charge to look after them." she said and he nodded. "Elaine, with the fact that she and I have grown close over the past month, I'm going to be there to take care of her at night and I'm staying with her on watch all night in case anything else happens, I'll take care of her I promise." he said and she nodded as she looked at him with a gentle look and I knew she was as grateful to him as she was to me now for this._

_"Is there a way to stem the nightmares so she can sleep through the night without being disturbed?" she asked and I nodded. "Yes, but I'm getting the suppressant in liquid form so we can give it in an injection and with the two together that'll suppress the dreams completely, and at the moment I'm having him stay in the room with her in case another one gets triggered at the moment." I said to her and she nodded. "How long before that suppressant gets here?" she asked and I told her the truth. "I got it on the time limit of forty eight hours so it should be here by tomorrow at the latest." I said._

_"How bad are the nightmares right now?" she asked and Kincaid answered that one. "She's woken up five times in the last seven days alone and Max, Joey and I have to keep waking her up because those nightmares are the flash-backs of what happened two weeks ago, she keeps waking up thinking we had been taken as well." he said and she nodded. _

_"Alright, I'm going to see Nancy and Donald come on guys you are coming with me." she said to them and they nodded as she gently brushed Kristen's hair out of her face as stroked her hair before we left the room and went upstairs and went to see Nancy first. "Nancy, hey honey." she said to her and Nancy smiled at her. "Hey Aunt Elaine, I take it he told you?" she asked and Elaine nodded. "Why didn't you tell me that the others wound up in here?" she asked and she sighed. "My memories of them as toddlers and preschoolers were gone, I didn't realize that we already knew each other, her bond with me restarted right after she got here and it was the same with the others." she said to her and Elaine nodded._

_"How serious was it that week?" she asked and Kincaid answered that one. "Our bond kicked back into place right after she got here and we were together for the first two nights before he killed Philip, and it started falling apart for the rest of the week, Jenny fell asleep in the tv room and he killed her by shoving her head through the tv, Kris's emotions were on the edge all week, and when Simms got Nancy and Dr. Gordon fired because of the damn jealously she lost it that night and Simms sedated her because she lost her temper with her, Joey had been captured and we went in with her to pull him out, and Will and Taryn were killed when that happened, but that is the reason for why she is in this much pain right now." he said and she nodded as she turned to me._

_"What are her feelings for you Neil?" she asked me and I told her the truth. "Since she got here, she started seeing me as a father, and our bond started getting stronger every day, if she needs me over the next few months I'm going to be there for her." I told her and she nodded. "How the hell did he come back after you guys?" she asked and Nancy answered that one. "He apparently gained the ability to kill in a teenagers' dreams and he started with me, Glen, Tina and Rod, after that he went after the rest of our family and Will, Philip, Jenny and Taryn are gone because of this, he nearly killed me, dad and Neil that night as well." she said and Elaine nodded. _

_"So because of this bastard our family is now going to be put back together in one piece and we're going to get it back in one piece, I don't care if the others have a problem with the fact that you all know the truth, we need to get it back in one piece, she is going to need us." she said and they nodded as I looked at her. "Elaine, Nancy and I are going to be getting together soon, so I'm part of your family now." I told her and she smiled. "Welcome to the family Neil." she said and I got ready to tell her. _

_"What caused such a problem for you before Kristen wound up in here?" Nancy asked her. " The problem was that old rat race thing and Richard's personality went to my head when that happened and I had been trying work through what she was telling me when she was having those nightmares, but with the fact that our family is coming back together, I'm going to change that so I can help her heal, so the adults who know the truth in our family so far are me, Donald and Neil, I'm going to help Donald in giving the truth to James and Jared, but they are going to find this hard to believe and are going to be in shock to find out that you guys are back together." she said and I watched as Nancy, thinking quickly, smiled. "There is something I think you should see as well, right before they got me out, he sliced a message to Nancy into my chest after she told him to let me go." he said to her and she nodded as he removed his shirt and she saw the slash marks. _

_"That bastard is going to pay for this, how bad is the scarring Joey?" she asked him and he sighed. "I'm going to have those scars for the rest of my life and Aunt Elaine, on top of that he was the one who put us in the hospital, Kincaid and Kristen had their wrists cut open, he screwed around with the level of heroin in Taryn's system, Philip was sleepwalked into his pool, Jenny was sleepwalked into throwing gas on her clothes and tried to make her light it up, Will was thrown out of his bedroom window, and I had the scissors attack me and have a scissor slash wound climbing up my arm." he said to her and she nodded._

_"How long were the six of you in therapy before Kristen came and your gang got put back together?" she asked and I answered that one. "They were here for six months, the murders and suicides had been going on for a few months before Kristen arrived." I told her and she nodded. "What went on in the exam room, because I could hear her panicking, but I couldn't figure it out?" she asked and I sighed. _

_"The nurse tried to sedate her when the stitches tore and she started having a panic attack, after Nancy got her to calm down she collapsed and we had to go over a few things as we reset the stitches. At the time she was suffering from anemia and combining that with the fact she was awake for over three months, it took about a week before her strength was back." I told her and she nodded._

_"So what was the reason for the near panic attack the day he killed Jenny?" she asked me. "Simms had finally lost her mind when she decided she was going to lock the doors to their rooms and sedate them, Kristen was still recovering from what had happened that week so far, and I wasn't taking chances in her case, and I saw the look on her face and knew she was about ready to lose it a second time, and was trying to head it off, and Kincaid lost his temper and she hit the alarm, because their bond had fallen back into place it made the loss even worse for all of them at the time." I said._

_"Aunt Elaine contact both of them and get them over here, so we can tell them ourselves, with the fact that you know the truth now and that Kristen, the guys, and I are back together, we are going to have to keep what happened during the week low key around Kristen, but with our families knowing her condition and just the eleven of us for now, it will keep the pain from getting worse, and then when the times come tell the others members of the family, if we have another problem." she said to Elaine and Elaine nodded ._

_"I have a cell phone with me right now, Roland what is your number?" she asked him and he quickly gave it to her and she got on the line. "James, it's Elaine Parker, yeah it's good to hear from you too, listen I need you and Anna to come up to the hospital, it's urgent, and it has to do with our previous situation thirteen years ago, yeah exactly, alright see you soon." she said and hung up and turned to Joey, "Honey, this is going to turn into minefield when your parents hear about this, so try to keep it together when we tell them alright." she said to him and he nodded as he turned to me. "Why do I feel like this it going to turn into an altercation when our parents hear what Simms and Carver did?" he asked me and I sighed at that._

_"I'm not sure yet, but like your aunt said keep it together, Kristen is going to need all of us to deal with this." I said to three of them and they nodded as Elaine looked at Joey next. "Your turn honey." she said to him and he gave it to her and she dialed his house. "Jared, it's Elaine Parker, yeah you too, listen, I need you and Sally to come to the hospital because it's urgent and it has to do with what happened on the block thirteen years ago, yeah exactly, alright see you guys soon." she said and she turned to us. "Alright for now we're keeping the emotional information to ourselves and Donald already knows about this and I can bet he already gave orders to you guys as well didn't he?" she asked me and I nodded._

_After a minute I decided to go and see the medical doctor who was looking after Donald. "Doctor, is it alright if I take Lieutenant Thompson into his daughter's room a couple hours, their having a family conference and we need to go over a few things." I asked him and he nodded as he grabbed a wheelchair and helped me get Donald into it, "What is going on?" he asked me. "Elaine's here and she got a hold of James and Jared and they're on their way here as well and we are having a group conference over this." I told him and wheeled him into Nancy's room. _

_"Dad, are you alright?" she asked and he nodded as he took her hand as he looked at Elaine with a gentle smile. "It's great to see you Elaine." he said and she smiled, "You too Donald, Neil gave me the full story and I already know you acted as spokesman for me, and I'm fine with that, and at the current moment I'm ready to kill them both for this." she said and he nodded in agreement to that opinion as they went over things as we waited._

_"How do you think the guys are going to take this?" she asked Donald and he sighed. "They are going to pissed when they hear this, after I found out I was ready to rip their heads off last night after he gave me the full story of what happened the night of the final attacks, Kristen is emotional shutdown and I am pissed at the amount of damage those two inflicted on her. Elaine where did Richard go after you divorced?" he asked her. "He left for Cleveland and moved out there a few years back, Kristen's pain over him hit her hard, and add that on top of this and the fact that half of their gang is dead and she nearly lost the five of you as well, it's going to be tough to heal from it." she said to him and he nodded. _

_"Well, Simms is going to get her head ripped off for this and so is Carver, Neil told me everything that night and I told him what the kids' connection was, and neither of us were expecting what had happened." he told her and she nodded as Nancy looked at him. "Dad, with the fact that things are healing between us, I want our family back in one piece again." she said to him and he smiled. "What happened two weeks ago snapped me out of it, and I want us back together as well, and I'm fine with your relationship with Neil." he told her with a smile and she grinned._

_"Uncle Donald those dreams she had before the false attempt were about the house, and she told me what she was dreaming about that night." Kincaid said and the three of us looked him. "What did she see before she wound up in here?" he asked and Kincaid got started. "She said she wound up in front of the house and that she saw the kids he had murdered during the rampage as well as one of the girls he murdered and she transformed into a skeleton when he was chasing her through the house that night." he said and Elaine looked at him in shock. _

_"What!" she said and I put it together than. "That was the reason she didn't want us to sedate her that day, she was traumatized after seeing that, and didn't want see that a second time." I said and they both nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the only thing either." Nancy said to the three of us. "What happened when you got pulled in for the first time?" I asked her. "She said that about five minutes after she fell asleep a red tricycle rolled into her room with blood on the tires and the door of the house slammed shut on her and he transformed into a snake and tried to kill her by eating her, right after she called me I fell in through the mirror and stabbed him the eye and he dropped her, but he recognized me automatically when he saw me, and we managed to pull out before he busted through the door." she told us and we were looking at her in shock as Kincaid looked like he was ready to commit murder at this point and so did Joey, and knew their brotherly instincts had kicked in hard on that one and I didn't blame them since I was determined to protect her. _

_"Jesus, first seeing the corpses and now this, it's no wonder she freaked out during the exams when she got here." Kincaid said and I closed my eyes. "So in other words the repeated nightmares, the murders and nearly losing us as well, she has been traumatized over the past three weeks, I swear to god if he tries to get to her I'm going to roast him and than bury him a second time." I growled and they both agreed with me on that one as Donald turned to Kincaid._

_"Did she see what happened to the rest of your gang?" he asked and Kincaid nodded as we exchanged looks of fury. "She also felt the jolt when they died as well and nearly broke down before they started fighting it out with him when they got me out of the pit and trap he had me in." Joey said and she nodded and I could tell she was getting pissed._

_"Well you're going to find this one disturbing Elaine, but those injuries in these dreams show up for real on the victims body, and she had seen Will and Taryn after they were killed and they all saw Philip when he was thrown off the tower." I told her and she nodded. "I swear if he comes back again, I'm going to roast him before I murder him for a second time." she said and I nodded. "Trust me you are not the only feeling that right now, I'm pissed at what he did to cause her this much pain, it took ten minutes before she calmed down and fell asleep and I got her into her room after that happened." I said and they both nodded as the kids looked at me._

_"Yeah well there is more to it than just the nightmares and murders here though." I added and they both looked at me at that. "What do you mean Neil?" Donald asked me and I went into the truth of the matter. "During the course of that week, Max, Nancy and I were monitoring things in case she had a relapse and collapsed again, at the time I was trying to make sure nothing disrupted her recovery and they both ignored that rule by doing their idiotic stunts, and getting us out of the ward that night and Max was the only one who calm her down when that happened too." _

_"Part of being a psychiatrist during a recovery from an injury especially when it comes to a girl is to make sure nothing does more damage in the process and they both lost their minds when she decided to sedate the kids and locked the doors, I caught the look on Kristen's face and knew she was about have a panic attack and managed to head it off, but in the middle of it Kincaid lost control and she decided to start with him that night and decided on nightly sedation before they went to bed and locked the damn doors while they were doing it, Kristen apparently managed to talk Max into not doing it the night Jenny was killed and she felt the jolt when she died because of their empathy link and broke down a second time as a result." I told them and they both nodded with pissed off looks on their faces. _

_"What area aside from psychiatry do you cover with this job Neil." he asked me and I told him that as well. "I've covered biology when I went into this as well, with this job you have to a master's in both medical and psychiatry, which I did and I knew what I was doing to help take care of her, and knew that combining the blood loss, anemia and the fact that she had been awake for close to five months was the reason for why she collapsed and wanted to make sure nothing disrupted her recovery." _

_"Especially since she was drained for a week before her strength came back and the three of us were watching in case she suffered a relapse and collapsed a second time there, after Simms got us fired it finally triggered the relapse I was worried about and Max was the only who could calm her down when she had that panic attack, I also knew that with four members of their gang gone it was going to make the emotional damage even worse and decided I was going to be the one to help her heal from it." I explained and they both nodded as they read what I was telling them as we went into it. _

_"Yeah well she had a dizzy spell on Monday, but I managed to keep her from falling a second time." Kincaid told the three of us. "What triggered that?" I asked and Joey answered that question. "Sitting on the floor too long and she stood up too quickly when I helped her up and it shot through her as Kincaid got his arms around her to keep her from falling, just as Max was leaving the wall we signaled that we had it under control and she told us what was going on, as well as the issue of the anemia as well, which is the reason for why Kincaid, Will and I have been staying next to her in case she had another dizzy spell during the course of the week that week." he said and I nodded as I read through that one, and knew their brotherly instincts had kicked in without them realizing it or the fact that their bonds as brothers and sisters had too, and it had grown even stronger since the week from hell for us there too._

_"How deep is the bond now?" Donald asked Kincaid. "Since she got here, I've been the one she has been confiding in when Nancy was out of the hospital after she told me about that nightmare I made it clear I wasn't going to leave her and if he comes back, he is going to get his head ripped off for doing this to my baby sister." he said and Joey redirected that statement. "Our baby sister, bro, there is no way in hell he is going anywhere near her ever again." he said and the three of us exchanged smiles at that._

_"I really hope whoever tries to date her never tries anything, otherwise they're going to lose their heads." I said and they all started laughing at that. "Two older brothers and an older sister and she is the youngest of the four of us, and after what happened here so far we're really going to get protective when they start school again." Nancy said and we all nodded as Elaine shifted to her to ask about their bond now. "Not only did it come to that area, but I think our nick-name for her is the one we used when we were little." Joey said and Donald answered that. "It is and she was closest to you too when you were toddlers, and I can thank god that you made it as well, she needs you, so we have to get you three in the same classes together and that'll help with healing things further as this goes on." he said._

_"What nick-name?" Elaine asked and Kincaid answered that. "Since she got here, we started calling her Kris, and she started using Jenny's nick-name as well, and with the fact that our bonds are back in place, it means that will be using our nick-names with each other for a while." he explained and she nodded as she got it as she looked at the trio and asked the next question._

_"How connected is she to you guys now?" Elaine asked and Nancy answered that one. "With the fact that her power is now back to full strength, she is now connected to all four of us. I'm not sure, but I think she connected to the others a few times when they were little and it cemented the empathy link when they finally got back together, and their childhood nick-names came back into practice as well during the past three weeks, as for the empathy link, that was the reason for why she is in so much pain right now because she felt the jolt every time the other members of the gang were killed, and it's because of that and those three and I want to make sure they pay for doing that to her because they nearly triggered a real attempt here with what happened." she said to her father and Elaine and they both nodded and I knew they were ready to kill the two of them for what they had done to Kristen by that point. _

_"Yeah well to make matters worse, she was about to crack when Simms said that and she told us the reason for her collapse when she got here, right after you left the room it was trying to come out, and Simms either didn't know or couldn't care less that she almost caused her to suffer a relapse, Nancy cut in before she said that she was going to sedate us and made it very clear that Kris was on the verge of another panic attack and she ignored this and plowed on." Joey said and they both nodded as they read that one as I felt my anger rising as I remembered that. _

_"What happened after I left the room?" I asked Nancy and Joey and Nancy answered that. "She was shaking and I was trying to calm her down, but it was trying to come out before I got her to relax and her feelings over Philip hit right than and she broke down about a two minutes before you came back into the room." she told me and I nodded._

_"What was the rest of the emotional damage?" I asked and Kincaid, who had a pissed off look on his face, answered me on that. "When Simms sedated her, she had Max do it." he said and I nodded as I felt my temper at that rising. "What is it?" Donald asked and Nancy answered that one. "There are only three people she trusts of the staff here, and they are me, Neil and Max, by getting us out of the ward she pushed back her recovery by three weeks and by choosing Max she had done the damage of choosing someone Kristen trusts and thinks of as an uncle and now she is thinking Max turned on her because he is the one who had to do it." she said and I nodded in agreement to that explanation as they got it and I knew they were pissed off with what we just told them._

_"So Simms chose someone she trusted to be the one who put her under." Elaine repeated and they both nodded. "As if the murders weren't enough, she had to deal with a betrayal as well as a loss of several family members, a relapse and now the emotional pain of nearly losing the five of you, I swear Simms is going to get it for this." she said and I got ready to tell the other reason for the emotional damage. "Yes well, there is something else I have to tell you about this." I said and she looked at me as Donald knew what I was about to say next. "What's that?" she asked and I took a breath before I answered and went into it. "We've had a parasite running around the hospital for the past year and he has been tormenting the girls." I said and I watched as her eyes flashed in the way I had seen Kristen's do when she was angry. "Who is the parasite and who the hell hired him?" she asked._

_"The man's name is Lorenzo, and as for who hired him it was Carver and he didn't check his background either, he tried to attack Taryn the night Jennifer had been killed and than tried it a second time with Kristen and the boys headed it off as he was about to try it." I said and they both nodded as Donald looked at Kincaid. "Roland what happened exactly?" he asked and Kincaid went into that._

_"I was coming out of my room and saw him backing her into the wall, one hand cutting off an escape and the other about to remove her shirt, Joey and I headed over there and managed to head it off, but she was shaking after I drove him off, after we went over this, we were going to tell you and Max after we had taken out Krueger, but with the fact that two more members of our gang were killed she didn't want to go into it." he said to me and Donald and we both nodded._

_"Are there any tapes in this hospital?" he asked me and I nodded. "I think we better deal with her recovery from this first before we deal with him, but I'm keeping him under watch for the next few years, and if something else comes up, we're taking him down as well." I said and they both nodded as we went over what else had happened so far and Donald asked the next question._

_"Is there a reason for why he would start going after the kids of everyone on the block?" Donald asked and Nancy nodded. "Evidently when you and the others killed him, he figured that because it was the parents of everyone on the block who killed him, that anyone living there now or back then is fair game and Kristen and I were talking about this the other day, and anyone associated with the people of the block is a target as well, so with that if your friends in the department get involved it could put them at risk as well as Max and the rest of our family." she told him and the boys and they nodded._

_"Neil, what are we looking at as far as the PTSD is concerned?" Elaine asked me and I got started on that. "At this point there going to be a lot of flashbacks, and if she's in school, guys I want you to keep an eye on her if that happens, since with this their going to be like getting hit with a hot-flash and if that happens she could pass out, so stay with her when you guys are in school." I said and she nodded as she looked at them. "I'm going to try and get them in the same classes together, now that they're back together and that will help her heal, but if she falls for someone and he comes back for a fourth time we have to make sure nobody get hurt or worse otherwise it could destroy her for good." she said and we all agreed on that._

_After fifteen minutes they all arrived and came up to where we were. "Hey guys." James said to us and I turned to him. "James, I'm Neil Gordon, their psychiatrist, and you are going to find this hard to believe when you hear this." I told him and the four of them sat next to us. "Well first I want to hear how you guys ran into each other again, and where the heck is Kristen?" Anna said to me and Kincaid went into that one. _

_"You remember the attempts before we wound up in here?" he asked her and she nodded in answer to that. "Well that's where this starts, Krueger some how gained the ability to come back in a person's dreams and started attacking us, and landed us in here, and the entire gang wound up in here, and we lost Philip, Jenny, Taryn and Will last week and Kristen is agony over this." he told them and they nodded as they all looked pissed. "How serious is her condition right now?" Jared asked me._

_"The release came out a few hours ago and she finally broke down from the pain of losing them, she is asleep at the moment and Max is with her, Nancy, Donald and I made it, but the kids were hit hard when this happened." I told him and he nodded._

_"What happened to the kids last week and who is responsible for the pain she is in right now?" James asked me. "Philip got turned into a puppet and was sleepwalked out of the ward and thrown off the tower, Jennifer fell asleep in the tv room and he shoved her head through the tv, Will got to close when he was using his dream powers against him and was stabbed through the heart and Taryn died of an overdose of heroin in her system when he stabbed her. As for the person responsible, her name is Elizabeth Simms, Donald decided to be the spokesman for the five of you when he put me in charge of looking after the kids till they came home from the hospital." I told him and they nodded._

_"You're going to find this next one disturbing though dad, the injuries in these dreams show up in real life as well, and the bastard had sliced into his arms and legs when he turned Philip into a puppet and used his muscles as the strings." Kincaid said to him and we all looked at him in disbelief at that one. "Did anyone see that from where you were guys?" I asked him and he shook his head. "No, but Kristen was ready to break when it happened." Joey said and I nodded as I leaned over with my head in my hands as my concern over this shot up even more. _

_"I don't believe this how much can she take before she breaks?" James said and I looked at him. "At the moment, it's on the edge of PTSD, and there are going to be a lot of flashbacks from what happened, so don't bring it up much, she went off on Simms and spent the week in Will, Philip, Jennifer and Taryn's rooms." I told them and they nodded. "What has your bond turned into since you got back together?" he asked and Joey answered that. "After we got back together the bond had fallen back into place and it turned into an empathy link, with the fact that we were connected, every single loss hit her in the heart, I can only thank god that we weren't taken as well otherwise it would have killed her." he told them and they nodded._

_"How serious was the release Neil?" James asked me. "Her pain went into anger and she started trashing Taryn's room, Max ran in and she collapsed on the floor and when Simms ran in to check it out Kristen went off on her before I got in there and she finally broke down after that, after she let it out she fell asleep and has been asleep for a couple hours now, I'm getting several bottles of hypnocil in both forms sent here, and with the fact that you guys have already given your authorization, neither Simms or Carver have a leg to stand on now, since with what happened her nightmares are going to shift from him to what happened to the other members of their gang." I told them and they nodded._

_"Donald, with the fact that the only ones left are Nancy, Roland, Joey and Kristen we are going to have to set up a back up plan and we have to stay together, with our families back together, we can work together to help her heal." James said to him and he nodded as he looked at me." Neil, what did Simms say when you when you got my permission to use our authority for this?" he asked and I went into that. "She thought I didn't have any authority here, but with the fact that I'm a member of the family as well now, she just landed on the family hit list, and I've taken over the protocols on the floor and Max is going to be taking orders from me from now on, but our situation took a more serious turn here." I told him and Jared looked at me and Nancy. _

_"What are you talking about?" Anna asked me. "With the amount of pain in her right now, this could lead to a real attempt this time, after I figured that out, I'm having Max and a couple members of his staff to keep an eye on her." I told them and they all were looking worried at this point. "Did she already try that?" James asked me and I nodded. "She broke the window in Jennifer's room and was headed for the bathroom, before we got to her and I had to put her under, after running a suicide watch for a few days, it went out of her system and she went off on Simms before she broke down a few hours ago." I said to him and they all paled at that._

_"Whatever Simms and Carver did to cause this I swear I'm going to kill them for this." Elaine said with a dangerous tone in her voice and Donald and the others moved away from her for few minutes. "What's that about?" I asked and James leaned over. "When we were kids when she was like this, we tried to stay out of her way, and with the fact that Simms had put Kristen in the condition she's in right now, she is going to kill her vocally." he whispered and I nodded as I got what he was telling me there._

_"I need to know how this situation got started in the first place, who it started with and how the kids found each other again." he said and Nancy got started. "The situation started with me, Tina and the guys, the night it started he attacked and killed Tina in Aunt Sarah's room, the following night Rod died, I spent a week staying awake and to keep him from killing me, and started working at a way to get rid of him, and he killed Glen, after that I managed to pull him into our reality and set him on fire a second time, but he killed mom and I sent him back to hell, and things between me and dad started falling apart." she said and he looked at her than. _

_"Sweetheart, I'm going to pull things back between us, I don't want to lose you as well as the kids, and we are going to work together to get rid of him for good." he said to her softly and she smiled at him and he pulled her into a bear hug as I hid a smile and knew they were going to heal from all of this, and I probably was going to have him as my father-in-law someday if things went in that direction._

_"Keep going honey, we need to hear this." James said to her and she went on. "Five years later he went after the son of the family who moved into 1428 and he possessed him and killed a few people, and his girlfriend sent him a fire for a third time and sent back to hell, those seven months that the kids were in therapy, he started causing most of the teenagers in town to started committing suicide and the gang wound up in here, do you remember how she was staying awake for several weeks before he put her in the hospital?" she asked Elaine and she nodded. _

_"Well after he made it look like a suicide attempt I had gotten an internship here at the hospital and showed up in time for the panic attack she had during her examination, and got her to calm down and she collapsed from exhaustion." she said and I looked at her than. "It wasn't just from exhaustion she was also suffering from anemia as well, and had been up for at least over three months before he landed her in here, and why the hell would she need to see two other psychiatrists before I took over?" I asked Elaine and she looked at me. _

_"They thought it was because of her father leaving that made her behavior so erratic and the need for attention, but since, I had been blind-sided at the time, I didn't put it together that he was the one who had put her in here, or that he was the one who had cut her wrist open and she had collapsed right after he did it." she told me and I nodded as Nancy started again, but before she could say anything I asked about the others as well. "Guys was it the same for you as well?" I asked the boys and they both nodded. _

_"Our nightmares had been keeping us up for close to six months before you became our therapist, and we all saw at least one psychiatrist before you took over, but I'm glad that you did, because we can now work at healing the damage he had inflicted on us, and it's best if we stick together, because if it starts again, I'm not taking chances here." Joey said to me and I nodded as their parents hid a smile. "Elaine where did Rick move to anyway?" Anna asked her and she sighed. "He moved out to Cleveland when his job got him transferred again." she said and the three of them nodded, with annoyed looks on their faces, since I was feeling the same about him, till my idea of taking over for her as her father came to mind and I decided to ask about it to her. _

_"Look Elaine, if it's alright with you, I want to adopt her, she's already connected to me and our bond is a father/daughter one now, and I know she wouldn't want to let me go and I feel the same, so if you're alright with it I can take over permanently." I said and she looked at me with a smile at that. "I'm fine with that, Rick has been pushing her away with the fact he has become a workaholic, and it's been getting worse for the previous five months before Krueger landed her in here." she said and Donald looked at me, with a slight smile and I knew he thought it was perfect. _

_"I'm going to talk to the judge and get them set up, but first we have to get Rick to agree to it, but that won't be a problem with what you just said Elaine, and with the fact that we're the ones who know the most about her condition, it's best if Neil is the one to take over, since he knows how to deal with whatever side effects come up with this." he said and the five of them nodded in agreement to that as I looked at Nancy who got the message._

_"Exactly when did he come back anyway?" James asked and I thought it over as the months of suicides and murders shot through my head, and it hit me. "I would say right after Jesse was exorcised to get him out of him, so I'd say close to eleven months, the kids got here about two months after Jesse did and Kristen arrived two weeks ago, so the count would be he has been around for close to ten months before I ended it, or at least I hoped we finished it for now, but we need a back up plan in case it starts again." I said and they both nodded as Nancy started again. _

_"After she gave the indicator song I started putting it together of what the heck was going on and that night she pulled me in for the first time and I saw him just before he tried to kill her and stabbed him in the eye with a piece of glass. After I realized that this was the reason for why the kids were in the hospital I had to get them on hypnocil to keep them safe and the following night he killed Philip and they had seen everything." she said and I felt my stomach turn over at that._

_"The following day, after the argument in group, Kristen had started falling apart because her bond with them had been transformed into an empathy link and she said it felt like someone had torn her heart out when he was killed, that night Jenny was killed, after I told Neil the truth he and I decided to pull a couple new maneuvers and worked at getting their powers working again, and Joey was captured by Krueger and it put him into a coma, when that happened Carver fired us and Kristen lost it that night because of her connection to both of us, and Simms sedated her and put in isolation for the night." _

_"So the kids and I decided to link up with her to get him out and we got separated and he killed both of them before Kristen, Kincaid and I met up and found Joey hanging over a hole that looked like the entrance into hell, and I managed to keep him from falling, while Kristen and Kincaid were working at keeping him busy before he realized that dad and Neil were about to bury him and went to fight it out with them, and then came back at us, he managed to pull us into the mirrors that were in the hallway but Joey used his power to break them, and than shape-shifted into dad's form and stabbed me, and Kristen was in the room when that happened, and he was about to kill her before I used his glove and stabbed him in the stomach before Neil buried him, and passed out, and she thought I had been killed when that happened." she explained to the six of them and they nodded. _

_"So if Simms hadn't sedated her Will and Taryn would still be alive, and she thought she had lost the three of you as well?" James said slowly with a dangerous tone in his voice as I nodded in answer to that. "She is going to get it for this, her emotions have been jumping back and forth all week that week and on top of that her bond with them had fallen back into place and you said that it felt like her heart had been shredded when that happened as well?" Jared asked and Nancy nodded with a sigh as the six of them exchanged looks of fury as they made their decision._

_"Dad before you say anything, I have to show you something." Joey said and they nodded as he removed his shirt and they saw the scars. "Oh my god, how the hell did he do that, and what the hell caused him to do that." Anna asked in disbelief. "Those dreams are not normal ones, he can make dreams real and any injuries that are inflicted in them appear on the body for real and in the same place, which explains the injuries that week and what happened in the bedrooms at the Greys and Lantzes houses. As for the reason for that message, I was pissed that Joey had been captured and told him to let go, and he sliced that message to me into his chest telling me that if I wanted my brother back than I was going to go in and get him out." Nancy said to her and she nodded._

_"Uncle Jared there is some more information here that I have to tell you and it has to do with the night before she was committed and the night she had gotten here." Kincaid said and he looked at him. "What was the trigger to land her in here?" he asked and he went into that. "She told me she had wound up in front of his house and she saw the bodies of the victims he had killed during the rampage and one of the girls he had killed had transformed into a skeleton while he was chasing her through the house." he told him and I could tell all four of them were pissed. "What was the nightmare when she got here?" James asked and Nancy took that one._

_"She said about five minutes after she fell asleep a red tricycle rolled into the room and it had blood on the tires, as she left the room the door slammed and it transformed into the door of the house about five minute later he started circling her and transformed into a snake and tried to kill her by eating her, she called me and I came in through the mirror, got one look at what was going on and stabbed him in the eye with a piece of glass, but he recognized me after our last encounter and tried to charge us, but we slammed the door and she pulled us out and he broke through right after we pulled out." she said and he nodded. _

_"That's not the only thing dad." Kincaid said to him and the seven of us looked at him. "What else did he do?" Elaine asked. "After we got separated he tried to make it seem like the entire week had been a dream and turned it into an hallucination." he said and Jared looked at him. "What did he use for the starter?" he asked and Joey answered that one. "He used the night of the false attempt when Aunt Elaine came back and he decapitated her." he told us and I felt my anger rising at that information. _

_" __Two nightmares in one week, four murders, an hallucination of Elaine being decapitated and she nearly loses the five of us in the process, that son of a bitch is going to get it if I ever see him again." Donald said with a pissed look on his face. "Explains a lot of why she was traumatized the past three week ands why she broke down after she went off on Simms earlier." I said with growl as we looked at each other at that._

_"Well you got our attention in this one, what's the plan now?" Sally asked Elaine. "We have to get the family back in one piece, and for the time being we're keeping the information of what happened here kept pretty low at the moment, because Kristen has been hit hard over this, and we're going to keep this particular information between the eleven of us for the time being, since with the kids back together, it means that they'll be coming by each our houses, and her bond with the boys has grown strong since then." she said and they nodded as James turned to me._

_"Neil, what's your part in this?" he asked me and I looked at him. "Nancy and I are getting together soon, and with that Donald and Elaine have already accepted me into the family, Kristen's bond with me is a father/daughter one and it's the only thing keeping her together at the moment. With the fact that I already know the truth and so do the kids, I'm on standby if he tries to come back for a fourth time and if he does I'm going to kill him for what he did to her." I told him and he nodded. _

_"Exactly how many times do we have to deal with this bastard?" Jared asked and Donald looked at him. "So far he's come back three times, the first after Nancy and her friends, the second when he possessed Jesse Walsh and now, and if this happens for a fourth time we have to make sure nobody get killed this time because it will kill Kristen if that does happen." he said and Elaine turned to me. _

_"How did you find out the truth?" she asked me and I answered that. "I had already bonded with the others, before Kristen came and I was hurting emotionally when she told me what was going on, after that I decided to get involved and went to take care of the remains the night Taryn and Will were killed and he attacked me and Donald that night, and he got thrown into the car and got it through the chest, but it missed his heart, and he is going to be fine, but he is off duty for the next few weeks. Nancy is going to be back on duty in another week or so though." I said and she nodded as she looked at me._

_"Well that explains a lot, why did Carver fire you guys and how did you get back into your jobs before you called me today?" she asked me and I answered that one. "Simms thought that Nancy was creating a panic within the group when they broke down when Philip was killed and she put the blame on both of us when Joey was captured and put into a coma after I put them on hypnocil, and Nancy, and the kids went in with Kristen when she was put under to go in to get him out and Taryn and Will were killed when that happened." _

_"When he realized that Donald and I were going to bury the remains he attacked us and through Donald into the car, and knocked me out, but Nancy's scream woke me up and I managed to get him the grave and used the holy water and the crucifix, took out the final rights and buried him and got us back here to get him into surgery and get Nancy into the ward up here so she could recover, and it was close, but she was relieved to hear they were both going to be fine." I said and they nodded as James gave me a 'continue' nod. _

_"After telling Max what was going on and what happened to the others, Kristen decided to use Richard as a way to get us both back into our jobs here and said that he if didn't rescind the order she was going to get him and the department to run an investigation into what goes on here and what happened that week." I told them and they all nodded as Donald smiled with a icy look. "Well I'm definitely running that investigation now, my niece is in pain and I'm going to crucify the ones who had did this to her, and with what you told me about that parasite, he is going to get his head ripped off for what he tried to do to the girls the whole time they were here." he said with a tone of ice cold fury in his voice as he looked at me._

_"Wait a minute, what parasite?" James asked him and Kincaid answered that one. "The girls were being tormented by one of the orderlies on Max's staff and nearly attacked both Kristen and Taryn that week." he said and they nodded with furious looks on their faces. "Who the hell hired him?" Jared asked me. "Carver did and he didn't check the bastards background either, and Max and I decided to get him out of the ward to protect her, because with the condition she is in she is going to vent it on him physically if he tries to attack her a second time." I said and they nodded. _

_"What the hell did he try to do to her and the girls?" he asked and I felt my temper rising as I answered that. "Verbal sexual harassment was the start of it and then he started turning physical, the night Jennifer was killed he tried to attack Taryn and then tried it again on Kristen the night Nancy told me what was going on." I said and Kincaid finished it off. "I walked out of my room in time to see him backing her into the wall, one hand about to take off her p.j. shirt and the other cutting off the escape to her bedroom, and Joey and I warned him off, but she was shaking after he left." he added and they both nodded with pissed off looks on their faces._

_"Well that is another account on the charges we're pressing against those three." Anna said and we all nodded in agreement. "So Neil, what's your connection to us now?" she asked me and I smiled. "Nancy and I are going to be getting together soon, and with that Donald has already accepted me as a member of your family now." I said and she nodded with a smile. "Welcome to the family." she said and Jared turned to me. _

_"How long are they going to be in here for?" he asked me. "It's going to be another month or so before they are released, but in Kristen's case, I'm going to be working with her when I'm off duty as well, and with the fact that it's on the edge of PTSD, keep the talk about this to a minimum, since with this it'll cause a lot of flashbacks and I'm putting her back on hypnocil to deal with the nightmares for the next few months." I told them and they nodded._

_"A couple guys on the staff here lived in your neighborhood before you took him out and they're both working in the ward as well." I said and they looked at me in confusion at that one. "Who are they?" Jared asked and I went into that. "Jeff Brecker and Walter Bennett, Jeff told me that one of his friends was murdered about a month or so before you took him out and Walter lived two blocks over from your block." I said and Nancy looked at me in shock. "Jeff had just finished high school when my friends were killed, he's twenty-five years old, how did he wind up working in here?" she asked and I answered that since he had already filled me in on this and I was fine with his helping. _

_"Apparently he decided to become part of the medical profession by becoming an orderly and it's a good thing he had, because he is one of the only members of Max's staff that she trusts now, aside from Walter and they both know the truth about what happened here so far." I said and they all nodded. "So if something else comes up before they're released they already know about her condition and can make sure nothing else happens." Donald said as he got what I was saying. _

_"Donald how long are you out of commission for?" Elaine asked him and he sighed. "I'm going to be out of commission for another three weeks because I barely missed getting it through the heart that night, Nancy got stabbed in the stomach and Kristen saw everything as well when that happened, Neil already knows about the connection between us Elaine, and with the fact that our family is about to be put back together, I'm going to help you take care of her when she comes home." he said and she nodded as I asked the one question I needed to know after that they were released, since I was now a member of the family and their bonds were strong from all of this. _

_"Guys out of the ten of you who was she closest to when she was a toddler and preschooler?" I asked and James answered that one. "She was closest to the three of us, Jack and Jacob came up right behind us and in the case of the girls it was Anna, Sally and Erin, so with that, if there is ever a repeat, we have to make sure nothing happens to us otherwise this really will kill her." he said grimly and they both nodded._

_"As for the time being while they're in here, you got our go-ahead on that drug, so that is all four of us, and they're no way that Simms or Carver can try anything now, and like Donald said we're putting you and Max as well as his friends in charge of taking care of the kids for the next few months, if something else comes up call me automatically, because with the fact she is in emotional shutdown her entire system is going to go crazy from this and she is beyond exhausted, and I'm going to give them both an earful for this." Elaine said and I nodded as I hid a smile at that. "Well now that I've seen you when you are angry, I'm not taking chances here either." I told her and they started laughing at that. "Anything else go on when she got here?" she asked and I had to keep from laughing at that as I went into it. "The kids got into a pillow fight right after our session that afternoon." I told her and they started laughing at that one. _

_"Alright who started it this time?" James asked the duo. "I did after she started throwing the pillows at me." Kincaid told him and he nodded. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me, you two were constantly going at it when you were toddlers and this was one of those things that happened when it came up." he said and the trio looked at each other. "Looks like our childhood nick-names and pranks came back into practice, if this is what it lead to, alright, so once things have settled, I get the feeling that once she's fully healed from this, it's going to lead in that direction a second time." he said to their parents and the quartet exchanged looks at that. "I think we better get prepared for that because with them as teenagers it's going to get crazy for a while." Donald said to his quartet and they all nodded, as we got back on the subject and made plans for this. _

_"Alright, so in case of another repeat, we're on standby and we're going to do this together if the bastard does try to come back, and if there is any trouble when she comes home from the hospital call me automatically, because I'm not leaving her to deal with this alone right now, and since I'm about to become her father I'm going to make sure nothing else comes up when she is fully recovered. Jared, James, don't tell the others what I just told you about the side-effects, because if they bring it up the flash-backs are going to hit harder every time and in her case it will be like getting hit by a hot-flash." I told them and they nodded as we made our plans in case it ever started again__. My bonds with the trio were never going to be destroyed and I would do whatever I had to-to protect them and keep our family together, and would do whatever it took to protect my daughter from this bastard and make sure our family was in one piece from here on in now._

**In the dream world:**

As she tried to maintain control she heard a steam blast followed by a metallic screech and panicked. "He is dead, dead." she shouted and the next screech made her already stretched nerves break and she called out the names of her team-mates and friends. "Joey, Kincaid, Nancy, Dr. Gordon!" she called out, knowing if she called out the word dad her real father would show up, and waited for them to come to her, as she heard something break and they crashed through a pipe above her and landed in front of her.

The four of them quickly got up and Neil walked over to her and gave her a hug and could feel her shaking. "What happened?" he asked and she sighed as she tried to explain this, but before she could they heard an explosion in the other side of the room and they exchanged looks at that. "What the hell was that?" Kincaid asked and she decided to go with that. "That is the reason, I was just having a normal dream and I wound up in front of the house again, and that song just started up again. I'm can't explain, but I have had the feeling some-how he is going to be back." she said and Nancy nodded to her as she gave her hand a squeeze at that as the boys went to check out what caused the explosion, and Joey came back a minute later.

"The pipes were frozen before, but the heat caused one of them to blow, Kris we are going to have to go over this, but we'll have to do it soon before one of us has a real nightmare." he said and she gave him a nod as he moved over to her and pulled her into a hug and Kincaid did the same since he could tell his friend was spooked after what they had just heard.

"Alright, I'm sending you back, see you soon." she said and using her power, she sent them back to their bodies in the real world. After doing that she heard another screech and the song in the room and decided to wake up herself, and forced herself to wake and spent the rest of the night awake reading as she got ready to meet with the others the next day after school, and knowing their parents were not going to take it well when they found out.

**The first two chapters are going to go through the main three characters memories of what happened in the movie and there will be a lot of flashbacks with them and parts of the movie we hadn't seen so most of the chapters are going to be long ones, and most of the flashbacks are going to get really emotional so keep a box of tissues handy.**


End file.
